Etiquette Lessons
by Cherri J. Ookami
Summary: Ch 13: Sakura and Syaoran have to beat the clock to beat the power of Yelan's weapons, whatever they may be. Who is toying with Touya-kun and why? Can an old frienship be resurrected? Find out!(SxS! More ExT in Ch 14. Touya x who?)
1. Prologue

******  
  


  
**_Konnichiwa, minna-san! Here in this fic you shall find flying plates, shoes, cups, etc, etc. Why? It's because this story mostly is a fanfiction about etiquette. If you think that being a normal person and wanting to be royalty is what you want, try balancing books, wearing high heels, eating healthy food, drinking tea with a pinky out, talking funny, etc, etc. You'll see it in this fanfic. If you see any, errors tell me. I want to be a better author! (There's supposed to be an error somewhere in this sentence, but the auto-correct keeps deleting my errors. -.-;) Anyways, it is time to start the fanfic.  
  
_**

****

  
******  
  


  
**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters. If I did, I'd reign supreme!!! *Evil grin* though, don't get mad, because I didn't claim that I own it. That's why it's called a DISclaimer.  
  
**

****

  
******  
  


  
**_KEY and or LEGEND:  
  
_**

  
"Talking"  
  


  
'Thinking'  
  


  
*Actions*  
  


  
(My little notes or thoughts)  
  


  
******Scene change or Flashback or POV or something else******  
  


  
******  
  


  
**_Character Information:  
  
_**

  
**_Sakura Kinomoto: A princess that doesn't know how to control her anger and how to act like a real princess._**  
  


  
**_Nadeshiko Kinomoto:_** **_Alive, queen of the Kinomoto Kingdom._**  
  


  
**_Fujitaka Kinomoto: King of the Kinomoto Kingdom.  
  
_**

**_Touya Kinomoto:_****_ He is Sakura's overprotective Onii-chan.  
  
_**

  
**_Syaoran Li: A prince in the Li Kingdom, yet he goes to the Kinomoto Kingdom to give the ignorant princess lessons on how to be a capable and presentable princess.  
  
_**

  
**_Yelan, Fuutie, Femei, Shiefa, and Fanran Li: Syaoran's family. Very eccentric are the words to describe them. (@_@)  
  
_**

  
**_Eriol Hiirigizawa: Tomoyo's boyfriend and Duke of the Palace. He is a NORMAL person with parents  
  
_**

  
**_Tomoyo Daidouji: Sakura's best friend and dutchess of the Kingdom  
  
_**

  
**_Aria, Araia, Amia, and Amaia Urashima: Maids in the palace._**

  
  
**_Sasami Ayanami: A nurse in the palace  
  
_**

  
******  
  


  
**_Here it is._**

**_  
  
Chapter 1, Ichi, Uno, and Isa of Etiquette Lessons: The BIG Mistake and Getting Acquainted_**

**__**

**_By: the Cherri Ookami_**

******

  
*Crash* *Thump* *Splash*

  
"Well, I guess **_that's_** what that button did, eh." Said a boy.

  
**_"GET OUT OF MY PALACE BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"_** went a girl, sounding very angry.

  
"Sakura! Don't talk to Prince Hayashibara like that!" said Fujitaka.

  
"Yeah, but he touched me and almost destroyed the castle." She protested.

  
"He may have done those things, but you must learn to **_control_** yourself. You have never chosen **_ANY_** one of the princes we chose for you to go out with and meet" Nadeshiko stated.  
  
"."

  
"That is why we hired a teacher to teach you the **_proper_** etiquette of royalty." Fujitaka said, knowing what word what was coming.  
  
'Here it comes' the king and queen thought. '3, 2, 1, 0'

  
"**_WHAT?_**" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

  
"Remember Sakura, that we all have to be taught _sometime_." Nadeshiko said, trying to make it sound like it was normal.

  
At that she ran to her room.

  
******Morning the next day******  
  


  
"Sakura-sama, it's time to wake up." Called a maid.

  
"Mmm. no. Not those lessons are. Are they today, Hikari?" she said under her pink pillow.

  
"I'm afraid so, Sakura-sama." She said grimly.  
  
"**Aww**." she moaned.

  
  
******  
  


  
"Good morning, sir. Would you be Li Syaoran?" Fujitaka asked.

  
"Umm. Yeah. Would you be King Kinomoto?" the boy asked.

  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, I am honored to meet you." He commented, bowing down solemnly.

  
"No need for formalities." He said with a very benign smile. (You know what kind of smile, right? If you've seen the anime or 

Manga, think of that smile ^_^)

  
"Oh. All right." Syaoran said, still a bit shyly.  
  
"Amia, can you get his bags? Amaia, can you get breakfast ready? Aria, can you get Sakura's bath ready? Araia, can you show him to his room?" he asked a maid quadruplet. (I had no idea what to do, so I made them rhyme. I think it turned out pretty well. Don't you.)

  
"Yes, _your highness_." They answered together. They giggled and went separate ways.

  
"Come with me, Li-san." Said Araia.

  
"Hai." He said.  
  


  
******

  
Sakura walked down the hall and saw the maid talking to a boy.

  
'It's probably some _stuck up_ prince. He is kind of cute though. What am I saying? I must get rid of him. I'll get him out before he gets a clue of who I am.' She thought.  
  
She grabbed a heavy vase and called out to him.

  
"**_Hey!_**"  
  
He turned around and she threw the vase at his head. (Ha!!!)

  
*CRASH*  
  
"Sakura, I heard a crash!" said a worried, running Nadeshiko.

  
She stared down at Syaoran's limp body. He had those KAWAII swirly eyes. @_@  
  
"Sakura, _what's going on_?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
He also saw the prince's limp body.

  
"Sakura, did **_you_** do this?" they asked sternly.

  
"What happened? I heard a crash. _And who is that_?" Touya asked, pointing at Syaoran's body.  
  
"He is Sakura's teacher for etiquette. I don't think that he'll want to stay for much longer." Fujitaka said calmly.  
  
"Oops. I thought that he was another prince you set up for me." Sakura stated innocently.

"I'll phone the Li Palace and inform them what has happened. Sakura, I want you stay here. I want you to apologize to Queen Yelan. She is another queen in another kingdom in China that we have made great peace with." Fujitaka said during lunch.

  
"All right. Do you think that my sensei will accept my apology?" asked Sakura only half-listening to her father.

  
"I'm sure that he will," said Nadeshiko, yet being cut off by Touya.  
  
"**_...Not_**. I mean, if I were that kid, I'd run out of here once I was healed." He said, stuffing a rice ball in his mouth.

  
"Touya, I'm sure that he will understand if Sakura says her apology **_correctly_**." Fujitaka said, expressing seriousness with the word.

  
"I hope he does. He looked nice, but if he was a prince, I would have pushed him out the window." She stated.

  
"He **_IS_** a prince, kaijuu. Weren't you _listening_?" Touya said, eating more and more rice balls.  
  


"He _is_? Oh, and stop calling me a kaijuu! **_I'm not a kaijuu!"_** she yelled, stepping hard on his foot.

  
**_"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!"_** he yelled.

  
"_Stop children_." Demanded Nadeshiko.  
  


  
******  
  


  
*Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*  
  
"Hello. This is Yelan Li, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hai. This is Fujitaka Kinomoto. I am the one who has borrowed your son."

  
"Oh, yes. Kinomoto-san how is he?"

  
"Err." he did the anime sweat drop. -.-;  
  
"Yes." she led.  
  
"He was hit with a flying vase." He admitted.  
  
"Oh, no. That's the 8th time this _month_. Don't worry, Kinomoto-san. He'll be fine. He has had hard training. He is as tough as the **Great Wall** itself." She said, beaming with rolling pride.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. All my children are strong, _especially _my 4 daughters. They eat too much sugar, though. Oh, I'm guessing that's why poor Xiao Lang wanted to leave so much." She said with a bit of laughter.  
  
"Xiao Lang?" he wondered.

  
"That's his name in Chinese."  
  
"Oh."

  
"Just wish him well for me, all right, Kinomoto-san?" she asked.  
  
"Hai. Ja ne, Li-san."

  
*Click*  
  


  
******  
  
  


"Umm. Sakura-chan, I thought that you _didn't _like the etiquette idea. Why do you fell guilty about the whole teacher-vase incident?" asked Tomoyo, out in the garden.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but he looked _nice_. I just cannot take another prince. I wonder if he's hurt, though." Sakura said.  
  
"He probably isn't hurt **_too_** badly." She replied a bit afraid of what Sakura would say.  
  
**_"Hey!"_** Sakura said indignantly.  
  
"Do you want to see him?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"_Kind of_. Just to see if he'll accept my apology." She said.  
  


"Well let's go see." Tomoyo said finally to Sakura, taking out her cell phone.  
  


"What's that for?" Sakura asked, perplexed.  
  


"I'm calling Eriol-kun. I want him to come over." She answered, beaming and blushing. ~^_^~  
  


  
******  
  


  
"Umm. Sasami, can I see the err...prince?"

  
"Sure." She answered sweetly.  
  
"How is he though?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"He's fine. He has a minor head injury, but nothing that I can't heal." She answered happily.  
  
"All right, bye Sasami!" they called out to the peppy teenaged nurse.  
  


  
******In Syaoran's Room******  
  


  
There in the room laid a sleeping boy.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the hall and stopped in front of the room.  
  


"You go first, Tomoyo-chan." Said Sakura nervously.  
  


"No way. He's **_your_** teacher." She told her.  
  


"Fine." Sakura said, opening the door.  
  
They walked into the room and saw the boy.  
  
"Hey! He looks kind of cute." Tomoyo commented happily.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I wonder why a kid our age is **_TEACHING_** etiquette instead of **_LEARNING_** it, like us." Sakura pondered indignantly.  
  
"Maybe it was because he didn't want to, but was forced here by his mother. Ohayo and gomen for intruding into your conversation, ladies." Said a voice.  
  


They turned and saw Syaoran sitting up and smiling. He wore normal commoner clothes (When I say 'commoner clothes', I mean clothes that _normal_ people wear. Not like dressyish clothes made of silk and stuff like that.) And a bandage wrapped around his head.  
  


"Who might you ladies be?" he asked kindly. (I made him be a gentleman, just like Eriol-kun!)  
  


"I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is my best friend and cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo." She answered, with Tomoyo waving happily behind her back.  
  


"Ahh... so **_you_** are the princess that I'm being _forced_ to teach." he said.  
  


"Yeah, but why are you being _forced_ to teach if you don't _want_ to?" Sakura asked.  
  


"My family asked me to do it, because I am kind of '_polite_' to people. Your father asked every kingdom for a teacher, but they all didn't want to, for some reason." He answered.  
  


"I think it's because every kingdom has sent princes here and _she_ chased them away. They probably didn't want to send their etiquette teachers to the student of _hell_." Tomoyo joked, chuckling. Sakura ribbed her in the stomach.  
  


"_Hey_." Sakura said, also laughing.  
  


"Well, it is a possibility, but you don't _seem_ that way." Syaoran said quietly looking at Sakura with great intent.  
  


"Yeah. See that? I'm not so bad. The princes are just really **rude**." Sakura said happily.  
  


"I see. Well, I was just wondering. What are you doing in my room, _anyway_?" He wondered.  
  


"Well, when I first saw you, I thought that you were some new snooty prince that my parents wanted me to meet. So, since I didn't want to be set up with another prince, I just got one of the vases from the hall and threw it. Gomen ne." she said. "I wanted to see if you were all right. I wanted to know that you would stay. You seem so nice, umm. I never caught your name." She continued.  
  


"Syaoran Li. Prince of the Li Kingdom in Hong Kong." He responded sounding a bit embarrassed.  
  


"Well. Nice to meet you, Li-kun." She said.  
  


"I **do** accept your apology. My mother told me that if the person asking for forgiveness is truly sorry, there should be nothing in the way of accepting the apology." He said wisely.  
  


"That sounds so sweet." Tomoyo said. (^_^)  
  
"I know." He said flatly.  
  


"So, **_are you staying_**?" asked Sakura, putting her puppy eyes (So irresistible.)  
  


"I _guess_." He stated.  
  
"**_Good._**" Said the two girls.  
  


"Hey, Tomoyo-chan!" called a boy.  
  
He wore a blue shirt with long blue pants. He had blue hair and blue eyes. (**_SO MUCH BLUE THAT IT'S SCARY!_** @_@)  
  


"Hi, Eriol-kun. This is Sakura's etiquette teacher. Li-kun, this is my err." she discontinued herself.  
  


"Boyfriend." Sakura and Syaoran answered.  
  


"How do you guys know, _especially_ you Li-kun?" Tomoyo wondered.  
  


"Well, it sure looks like you two look good together." He stated.  
  
"**_Do we_**?" they asked, both of them blushing.  
  
"Yeah. You **_do_**." Said Sakura, smiling.  
  
"I wonder when I'll find a person so nice. **_So_** perfect for me." Syaoran pondered.  
  


"Maybe you'll find her _soon_. _Maybe even sooner than you may think_." Eriol said.  
  


"Yeah, _I guess_." He said, a bit sadly.  
  


"What do you think she'll be _like_?" asked Tomoyo.  
  


"Sweet, sensitive, funny, but I _mostly_ want her to be _forgiving_." He said kindly.  
  


"Ahh. I see that you want a _very_ contented person." Eriol said.  
  


"_Yes, but I can dream all I want to_." Syaoran said.  
  
"Anyway, are you strong enough to get up?" Sakura asked.  
  


"I've _been_ that way. It's just that I've been thinking if I left the room, _where do I go_." He said.  
  


"Lets go in the garden." Eriol suggested.  
  


"Okay." They all agreed.  
  


******Out in the garden******  
  
  


They walked and saw so many flowers. It was as if everything was suddenly peaceful. Syaoran stared at the flowers and remembered his home. He remember so many days in the Li Palace and walking through those flowers and everything being so peaceful until his crazy sisters ran up to him and pinching his cheeks and hugging him. It was one other reason he wanted to get out of the Li Kingdom SO much.  
  


"It's so pretty." Commented a happy Tomoyo.  
  


"Yes, it is. Princess Sakura, did you _plant_ these?" asked Syaoran  
  
"You don't have to be so formal. Call me Sakura-chan. And I only planted the rose bush over there and the sunflowers over there." She told him.  
  
"Okay." He responded.  
  
"We have to go Sakura-chan. Ja ne!" Eriol and Tomoyo said together.  
  
"Okay. Ja ne!" Sakura called to the couple running toward the gate.

  
"Let's go inside." Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Hai." She responded happily.  
  


  
******  
  


  
"So. When do I start lessons?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I guess. We'll work on your _people skills_ first, then on just calmly walking past one of the princes you knocked out of here without _killing _him."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  


"It was a request from your father and mother. They want you to go to some banquet in the Palace inviting all the Kingdoms in Japan." He told her.  
  


"Will you still be here?" she asked. "You know. Just to monitor me."  
  


"I don't know. I probably won't"  
  


"Aww. I wanted you to stay for a while."  
  
"I'll try. Wait. Do you really want me to stay?" he asked, suddenly perplexed.  
  
"Hai. I think that you could do very well. Why?" She said simply.  
  
"Oh. It's just that I've never been asked to stay. Usually I'm forced." He said,  
  
"Well, you are getting paid aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah or at least I was supposed to."  
  
"Why aren't you?"  
  
"I don't want to ask for your father's and mother's money."  
  
"But you deserve it."  
  
"I told them that if there is a large change, then I **_might_** accept the money. I don't want the money if I didn't do anything." He said honestly.  
  


"Oh." She uttered softly.  
  


Popping out of nowhere was one of the maids. It startled them a bit, but not too much.  
  


"Sakura-sama, Li-sama, would you like anything?" asked Araia, giggling a little.  
  


"Yeah. May I have a plate of cookies?" she asked softly.  
  


"Of course. And for you sir?"  
  


"_Just_ a cupcake. Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, make it **_chocolate_**." He said shyly  
  
"**_No_** trouble at all."  
  


  
******  
  


  
"_Here you are_, cookies and a chocolate cupcake." Aria said.  
  
"I though _Araia_ got the order." Sakura said.  
  
"She had to do _something_." Aria said simply.  
  
SHE ate and ate. Syaoran, on the other hand, ate slowly.  
  
"Why did you ask for a _chocolate_ cupcake?" Sakura asked, eating a sprinkle cookie.  
  


"It's my favorite food and flavor." He said simply, biting into the cupcake.  
  
"Ahh...I **love** chocolate too." She said as they continued to eat.  
  
  


**_FIN & TBC  
  
_**

  
******  
  


  
**_AN: Good? Bad? I only did this fic, for entertainment purposes. In the next chappie, lessons start. Got to go now!!!!! Remember to push the button to review, okay. Ja ne! SO, until the next chapter, Ja ne!_****__**


	2. Falls and Fights

******

  
  
**_Konnichiwa, minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am very bad at cramming, so the SAT's are still rearing their ugly heads. I guess that it is kind of worthwhile to actually take them. Though, I take them in first period (Music) with another teacher. I love music. That is where I get all the ideas for fanfictions. I guess that means that this week I will not be getting any ideas on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. (I have 8th period first on Tuesday and Thursday.) I guess that delays the updates a WHOLE lot more. It doesn't matter anyway, I guess. I think that is mostly everything of importance. *Thinks* I know in my heart that I was supposed to tell you guys something, but I forgot what it was.     -_-; I guess I should continue and cut the chat._**

  
  


  
******

**_KEY:_**  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Action*  
  
******Scene change or Flashback or POV (Though, there are hardly ANY POV's)******  
  
(A baka note or thought by me or it's some important UN-BAKA note)

  
  
******

  
  
**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS and I don't think that any of the other authors do either. So if you did NOT read this and sued, get ready for WWIII_**

  
******  
  


  
**_Chapter 2, Dos, Dalawa, Ni, and Two of Etiquette Lessons: _**

****

**_Falls and Fights_**

**_By: the Cherri Ookami_**

  
  
******  
  
It wasn't much of a beautiful day, for it was raining. Syaoran had gone out for a few hours to buy things. (I don't know. I don't know what royalty people like. Gomen ne) He had only done this; because the maids were still asleep and Nadeshiko thought that it would be 'nice' or a 'nice gesture' of him to do that, even if she _told_ him to. He hadn't known how much it was going to rain nor did Nadeshiko.  
  
"I wonder what's taking him **_so_** long." She said impatiently  
  
"I guess he got stuck in the rain. The carriage **_IS_** hard to drive at this weather." Said Fujitaka  
  
"Carriage? **_What_** carriage are you talking about? I asked him to **walk**." She said  
  
"**Walk**? You asked him to **_WALK_** and he agreed? You have **_got_** to be kidding me!" he said tensely  
  
"I _didn't_ know that it would rain... _this hard_." She said *Pouts*  
  
"Well, I'm guessing that your vegetables and rice are soaked just as much as he is." He said sarcastically *Rolls eyes*  
  
  


******At umm...*Thinks* 11:30am******  
  


  
The rain had only cleared on the other side of town. Syaoran walked in the rain, soaked like he jumped out of a flood. He kept the food and other things completely dry, but his clothes were soaked.  
  
'I hope that _they_ are happy and I hope _I_ get a better afternoon than my **morning**.' He thought madly  
  
the clouds still hadn't cleared and he walked to the door of the palace. He pushed a red button. (Whatever.)  
  
*Ring*  
  
"I'll get it." Called Sakura.  
  
*Slides down on the stair rails*  
  
*Falls off*  
  
**_"Oww."_**  
  
*Opens door*  
  
"Here is your food and rice and I'll be going to my room to overview the whole morning into a slightly horrifying dream in my bed." Syaoran told her with a WHOLE lot of sarcasm  
  
"Okay, bye." She said happily (What is she, nuts? All you have to say is Okay and Bye?)  
  
******In the kitchen******  
  
"Here. I'll take those, Sakura-sama." Said Aria  
  
" 'Kay!"  
  
"Umm. Queen Nadeshiko, here are the things you sent for."  
  
"Oh. Arigato."  
  
******  
  
"Lunch!" called Amia  
  
" 'Kay!" called Sakura  
  
"**_Let's eat!_**" Said Touya *Grins broadly*  
  
"Where's Li-kun?" asked Nadeshiko  
  
"He's probably asleep. He said that he would go to sleep and look at the overview of this morning as a fairly horrifying nightmare. He told me that when he came back." She said simply  
  
"Ahh...alright." Nadeshiko responded (**_Dense!_** They are **ALL** either dense _or_ insensitive. They are eating food brought in by a boy who nearly **drowned** in rainwater. **_Cruel to him!_**)  
  
******  
  
Syaoran lied on the bed limply. He was not asleep, but he wanted to be. He simply knew that lessons would be a murder. He thought that it would be sensible to go to sleep and never talk to Nadeshiko **_EVER_** again.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Are you there? It's Sakura!" called a sweet voice  
  
"..."  
  
"Hi. Aren't you hungry? I mean, you _haven't_ even eaten breakfast." She said  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you asleep?"  
  
"..."  
  
"No? Yes? Okay."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you **_even_** listening to me?"  
  
"..."  
  
She laid he eyes on a picture. It had a woman with peach blossoms in her hair and four girls hugging a little boy in an ukata near a beautiful palace.  
  
"Hey! Look it's a picture."  
  
"**_HEY!_** That's not for _your_ eyes." Syaoran yelled indignantly *Blushes* *Take the photo*  
  
"It's **you** isn't it?" She said *Evil grin*  
  
"_Hai_." He said under his breath  
  
"What's wrong? You look **_so_** kawaii in that picture. *Pinches his cheeky* though, who are those girls?" she said  
  
"My sisters. Those are my sisters. They are a _bit_ hyper." He said, muffled in the pillow  
  
"Will you be able to give me a lesson today? I think that a prince and king are coming on Tuesday (It's Sunday there.) I need you to help me." She said to him *Puppy eyes*  
  
"Alright, but I don't know if I can do it right now. Try me at 2:30."  
  
"Alright!" she said *Puts off the puppy face and puts on the hanyan face*  
  
"I think that _everything_ that's happening is going to completely **kill** me. I **never** should have agreed to work here." He said under his breath  
  
"Nani?" she asked  
  
"Nothing." He said.  
  


  
******  
  
"Alright, lesson one. I'm going to teach you how to greet the family that is coming over. Now, have you met any of them?" He stated *Takes notes*  
  
"Yes, I have. The prince is bratty and the king is kind of a show-off." She said *Shakes head tactlessly*  
  
_"Okay."_ he said as he scratched the back of his head nervously  
  
"This is going to be _living_ torture. He whispered  
  
"Huh?" she asked  
  
"Oh, no it's nothing." He said *Smiles nervously*  
  
'That was close.' -_-; he thought  
  
"Well, you need to work on smiling, because you can't just frown at the family. You need to smile. It has to say, 'you are welcome to come here and stay, but you better keep your hand off me,' And 'I _hate_ having you here, but I _have_ to be polite.'" He told her calmly as if it was no big deal  
  
"That is what I have to say?"  
  
"**_Of course not._** That would be rude. Just smile and make it a fakely 'I forgive you for touching me, but I **REALLY** don't mean it' smile. That is what you have to do."  
  
"Like this?" *Smiles a sweet smile*  
  
'She is so beautiful.' He thought *Blushie*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hmm. oh. Gomen ne." he said snapping back to reality  
  
"Hmm." she said quietly  
  
"Yeah, that should do. All right, now you have to know how to answer questions from the people you hate. Pretend that I'm the prince." He said to her  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How are you my sweet princess? Why don't we go out and do something later?" he asked  
  
"What's it to _you_?" she said rudely  
  
"Okay. If I intentionally hugged you and kissed your cheek, what would you do? Pretend it was the last prince that you chased out."  
  
He stepped to her and hugged her and pretended to kiss her cheek.  
  
"I'll umm." *Blushie*  
  
'I wish that he REALLY kissed me.' She thought  
  
"Wait, do what you would do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She found a glass of water and threw the water at his face.  
  
"Oops. I got carried away. You were too good, Gomen ne" she said thinking he'd be mad as hell  
  
"I got a lot of that today. I think we should take a _long_ break."

  
"Sorry." She said as tears formed in her emerald eyes.  
  
"It's all right. You don't have to cry." He said softly  
  
"I'm a **failure** at being a princess. *Sniff* I want to be polite. People **_like_** polite people."  
  
"You just need to hold your anger, because none of the princes will stay long enough to get to know you better and stop thinking of you as a little doll that people want to sleep with." He said  
  
*Wipes face with a blue towel*  
  
"Hey! Why don't you pretend to...''  
  
"**Oh, no.** I've done this before and it never worked out. The princes all just tried to kill me instead of avoiding the girl."  
  
"How did you know that I was going to say that?" she wondered.  
  
"It happened before."

  
  
******Flashback******  
  
"I'm not really her boyfriend. I swear, she isn't"  
  
"**_GET HIM AND MAKE SURE NOTHING IS LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** called an angry mob of princes  
  
**_"NO!!!!!!!!!!! MOTHER, FANRAN, FEIMEI, FUTTIE, SHIEFA, ANYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**  
  


  
******End of Flashback******  
  


  
"Oh, umm... all right then." She said.  
  
"That's out of the question. You just need to get along with them for one day."  
  
"Actually, the banquet is a **three** part thing."  
  
'I'm going to **die** of misery here. Kami-sama, why???????' he thought cruelly  
  
"Here. I want you to sit and pretend that a prince intentionally kissed you on the lips."  
  
"Aren't you really going to do it?" she asked sweetly  
  
'Of course he will.' Thought his conscience  
  
"I don't think that that's on the record."  
  
"Then go off it." She said  
  
"Fine."  
  
He kissed her and pulled away.  
  
'I'm so **_STUPID_**!' he thought  
  
'That was nice.' She thought  
  
She smiled and nobody knew that someone was behind the ferns.  
  
**_"I got it!!!!!!!!" _**said Tomoyo  
  
"Good my sweet. They will realize their love in good time." Eriol said in his weird evil way O.o  
  
"Hello. What are you are you guys doing?" called the quadruplet of maids  
  
"Shh. We are taping Syaoran and Sakura. They kissed."  
  
"Ooo. Let me see." *Looks at the tape*  
  
"Cool! We have the kingdom website. Lets put it on."  
  
"Iie, we should use that for revenge or April Fools Day." Said Eriol  
  
"Yeah. Get more." They said as the four giggling girls left, well, giggling  
  
"No problemo. Ja ne!" Tomoyo called  
  
"Ja!"  
  


  
******The next day******Syaoran's POV******  
  


  
 We continued and knew that I couldn't do anything to help Sakura with her 'If I you met me and you are a prince, prepare to **_DIE_**' problem. -_- She improved a whole LOT more, but had a few more quirks.  
  
"Sakura, I'll take another approach. I want you to think that I am the prince. _I AM THE PRINCE_. I met you and I am the only prince you actually got along with. Now, what would you do with me if I greeted you?"  
  
"Ohayo, Princess Sakura. It's nice to see you again." I practiced  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you too, Prince err. Syaoran." She said, "Well you are a prince anyway and you really are the only prince that I ever got along with." She said with a smile  
  
"Well, I guess you're _right_." I said nervously  
  
"Well, my father told me that I have to have an escort at the banquet." She told me  
  
"I know. That is another reason that I can't go to the banquet. I don't have anyone to go with. Though, you on the other hand, can ask any of the princes or people in town if they can come with you. I don't have anyone."  
  
"Can you come with me?" she asked me shyly  
  


  
******Normal POV******  
  


  
'Say yes. Say yes. Say yes.' she thought  
  


  
******Back to Syaoran POV******  
  


  
"I don't know if I should interfere."  
  


  
******Normal POV******  
  


  
'No. I don't mind interfering. I love people who interfere. Go ahead. I just want you to be my partner.' She thought  
  


  
******Back to Syaoran POV******  
  


  
"I guess that I could try to make it to the banquet." I said  
  
"NO! You promised me that you WILL go and I don't think promise breaking is NOT good etiquette." She said with mock rage  
  
"Fine. I will go to the banquet with you. Just promise me that you will not say that I am your boyfriend. I don't want to be killed by a bunch of angry princes."  
  
"Okay! Now, the prince and king are coming today."  
  
"I thought you said that they will come tomorrow." I said, puzzled  
  
"They called this morning and I want to be ready."  
  
"I think that all you have to do is keep yourself quiet and think that I am the prince that you are talking to."  
  
"Hai. But, what if I call them by your name?"  
  
"Simple. I'm a guy. We males don't listen to girls if they aren't our mothers. We never listen. I do if someone forces me to. All the prince will say is, 'Huh? I was mesmerized by your beautiful looks.'"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Well, we guys are great at making excuses and lying and it's a commonly used line that women usually get tired of." He told her calmly  
  
"So, how do I know that you aren't lying now?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't lie to you." I shot  
  
"What if you just lied to me now?" she shot back  
  
"I'm not lying. We have some glint in our eye saying, 'HEY! LIE ALERT! LIE ALERT!'"  
  
"Ohh."  
  
"Okay. I want you to relax and try to start a conversation WITHOUT offending him until your sixth sentence."  
  
"Why the sixth sentence?" she asked.  
  
"I just came up with something."  
  
"Ohh... All right. Umm... how are the things in the Hayashibara Kingdom, sir?"  
  
*Clears voice* "Fine. Though, my son has been eager to see you again. He says that you are the finest princess in the world."  
  
"Well, I don't think that he should say that." She said  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I think that he might be getting a mixed message. I don't really enjoy the way he treats me."  
  
"Well, if you don't like it then change your attitude. My son is perfect."  
  
"You... why you."  
  
"Yes, little princess?"  
  
**_"GET OUT OF MY CASTLE AND NEVER COME BACK! THAT'S RIGHT! LEAVE WITH YOU AND YOUR BRATTY SON TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**she yelled as she grabbed onto Syaoran's collar and shook him. *Pants*  
  
"I think you did very well. You made it up to the 8th sentence. That was _very_ good. Just don't yell _so loudly_. It'll upset your parents and the royal family. If that **_REALLY_** happens, I won't be fired. I'll just be kicked back into my own country and will have to live alone."  
  
"Why?" she asked quietly  
  
"If that **_DOES_** happen, I'd probably disgrace my **_entire_** clan, which would make my mother and sisters **_completely_** disown me. I _wouldn't_ blame them though. If I couldn't do a simple task, I can't do **anything**. You must believe me when I say that if you are disowned by people who's only word in their vocabulary is **_KAWAII_**, you'd fell bad too. That is the lowest that I could go."  
  
I really knew that my mother would be disappointed if I couldn't teach a girl how to be polite and not lose their temper for three days.  
  
I guess that I have to try and pray to Kami-sama that luck _WILL_ pass my way.  
  


  
******Back to Normal POV******  
  


  
It was time for the visit. Syaoran kept his fingers crossed and waited for the family's arrival. The carriage pulled up and a fat king with a dirty crown came walking with a woman wearing a tacky cotillion dress and a tiara that looked as old as her face. (They look like a HATE (99.99) and love (.01%) couple that were to old to even be standing up.)  
  
"I didn't know that the queen was coming." He said to Aria  
  
"They are all coming. Be on your guard. The last time they came, they stole Kinomoto-sama's clothes."  
  
"Which Kinomoto are you speaking of?"  
  
"The queen."  
  
"Oh. Thanks for the advice."  
  
"No problemo."  
  
"Why do they come here if they nearly robbed the palace?" he asked  
  
"Well, they have many products in their lands that we don't have. We need them for money. If we don't keep peace, we will be the **_poorest_** kingdom in Japan."  
  
"Ja ne, Aria!"  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Calling me by my first name. As a maid, I detest being called Sama or san. I hate being high and low. I want to be equal."  
  
"No problem! Ja ne!"  
  


  
******  
  
  


"Syaoran, what do you think of this dress? Does it say, 'Ohayo, but I will hate you forever?' or something?"  
  
"I don't know. It says, 'I want to be with you for the rest of my life.'" He said behind a book'  
  
"Yuck. Forget it then."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked you about the dress and the response you gave is one that I**_ don't _**want from that stupid idiot."  
  
"Oh, you did? I was talking about this book. Look." He said *Points at sentence that he just said*  
  
"**_Baka no Syaoran_**. I was talking about this." *Points at dress*  
  
"Oh. It's nice. I don't think you want to wear it, but it's nice."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" she asked as she examine the dress  
  
"Oh, nothing. You should only wear it if you want to **_GET_** his attention, not **_avoid_** it. It sure has **my** attention." He told her with great intent on the dress  
  
"I think that I should wear it to the banquet."  
  
"I think you should."  
  
"We should match. Do you have anything blue?"  
  
"Yes, wait. **_YOU_** want **_ME_** to **_WEAR_** blue, so **_WE_** can **_MATCH_**?"  
  
"Hai. Did I stutter?"  
  
"No way. Here's the formula. Blue + me AND you = HURT for me. Princes will think that I'm with you."  
  
"Aren't you?" she said quaintly  
  
"Yes, but wait no. Argh... I'm going with you, but I'm not your boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, my sweet princess, Sakura-chan. I'm back to caress your beautiful face." Said a voice  
  
Prince Hayashibara walked in when Sakura was only covering her body with her dress and was only wearing and underdress. (You know. Those silky dresses that you wear when you want to cover yourself when the wind blows. I don't now what it's called. -_-)  
  
"I knew you loved me. Come here."  
  
**_"Get back!!!!!!!!!!!"_**  
  
"Wait! Who's the _guy?_ Do you want me to kill him? He could be a maniac bent to steal your mother's dress."  
  
"Actually, _YOUR_ mother was the one who wanted to steal it and this is Syaoran-kun. He is one of my good friends." She said and she snapped back to the dressed-undressed problem. "He's also my err... tailor."  
  
**_"Get out!!!!!!!!!"_** she said to the prince as she.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
**_"OUT!"_**  
  
*Sigh*  
  
_"Thank you Kami-sama."_ She said as she went back to Syaoran  
  
All he did was sitting in amazement.

  
"Gomen. You shouldn't have seen that."  
  
"It's all right. I think it was very smart of you. I hate to sew though, but you save my life from being killed by one prince. Arigato." He said to her  
  
"No problem. I am very glad to be helping." She said sweetly  
  
**_"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!! SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** called a voice  
  
"I think that's your cue." Said Syaoran  
  
"Don't you think you mean **_our_** cue?" she asked  
  
"Iie. I mean you as in you alone. Why would I be there?"  
  
"For one, they called your name. For number two, I want you to and I'll cry if you don't. For number three, umm. I don't think there is one." She said (-_-;)  
  
"It doesn't matter. I know that you could. NO!" he said staring at the floor (Guess what he found.)  
  
"I want you. *Sniff* to be there. *Sniff* with me." She said as she wept on the floor  
  
'I am such a sucker. I hate it when people cry. She probably doesn't know anyway' he thought  
  
'I knew that tear manipulation would work. Gomen Syaoran.'  
  
_"Fine. Fine._ Just don't cry anymore."  
  
"**_YAH!!!!!!!!!!_**"  
  


  
******  
  


  
Everything seemed to go fine. They ate and the prince kept wincing at the corner of his eye. He kept stepping on Syaoran and putting his hand under the table and touching Sakura's smooth legs and with his other hand kept punching Syaoran in the ribs.  
  
'Kami-sama, _help me._' They both thought  
  
'Kami-sama, this is the best day of my life. I get a punching bag **_AND_** a chick that completely likes me.' (Yeah right. -_-;)  
  
"Will you stop it?" Sakura yelled as she felt her temper rise  
  
She felt a hand on her hand she slapped it away.  
  
"Oww... " Syaoran whispered  
  
"Oops. Gomen Ne." she whispered.  
  
"Hold your temper, Princess." He whispered, trying not to attract attention  
  
"You know Sakura-chan, you should get a nanny. They will whip you into shape. I put my son up well and _HE_ didn't need one. If she already has a nanny or an instructor they need to be **_ashamed_**." Queen Hayashibara said arrogantly  
  
"My daughter does **_NOT_** need to be taught how to act." Said Nadeshiko *Blushes, not the kawaii kind. The angry ones*  
  
(LARGE note: Do you see how Sakura hates the prince? If you do, please note that Fujitaka hates the king for being a show-off and Nadeshiko hates the queen for being a yeah bit**. They only try to make peace between their arrogance to keep their Kingdom happy and rich. That was a waste of time, telling you that.)  
  
"She does. I _completely_ agree with you mother."  
  
"I agree with you too, my sweet peach."  
  
"I don't agree. I **_DO_** have a teacher. He's the best one I've seen. I really think they helped me improve." Sakura said coldly  
  
"It's true. She has been so much more polite than usual." Said Nadeshiko  
  
"You must have a **_horrible_** teacher." King Hayashibara said  
  
"May I leave?" said a fairly hoarse voice  
  
"Hai." Said Fujitaka, since he didn't know what he actually said, since he was intent on the little quarrel. Everyone was. Everyone was intent, except Sakura  
  


  
******Balcony******  
  
He sat. He thought. He knew. Failure was one thing that **_HE_** knew (Or at least thought) that he couldn't fail at. For the first time, he wanted to go home to his annoying sisters, mother, Wei, and his old life. He knew that he was only here for only 3 days. He won't want to stay knowing that everything was a **_complete _**waste. He wanted to be gone. He hated failing at things that can easily be done and knowing that a **_complete_** idiot could do it too.  
  
He saw a star. It was shooting so fast. He made a wish.  
  
"Give me someone or something to give me the strength I need to actually pass through this thing." He whispered with a bit of plea and urgency  
  
"Why?" said a voice  
  
"It's like prison here."  
  
"I thought you **_liked _**being with me, Syaoran."  
  
"I do, but I think they **_ARE_** right. I haven't seen much of a change."  
  
"It isn't _your_ fault. **I'm** the student. I can't blame you for being a good teacher and me being a bad student."  
  
"Oh, no. You are a _great_ student. One of the best I've ever seen. I haven't seen people improve _so_ fast." He said *Stares at sky*  
  
He smiled an empty smile that did not give off the radiant aura of happiness. She immediately noticed this.  
  
'He looks so sad. He smiles, but it is as if it's only a mask to hide him sorrow.' She thought (Dense no Sakura! It's not that hard to figure out you know! Ja!)  
  
"I don't think that you _want _to stay. Though, I would _really_ love it if you did." She said sadly  
  
"Why? I wouldn't make _any _difference."  
  
"Iie. You would. I want you to hold me. Just like you did tonight. I knew I could count on you to help me and now, my parents are fighting instead of me. ^_^" She said.  
  
"I can't stay. This is not the only time that I've felt like this. I want to quit altogether and I know that I'm not a good teacher. I should be one of their students. I am not going to continue anyways. What I'm going to do is I'm going to make you my last student. I am going to quit the thing that my mother has been making me do. I want to leave. I don't want you to say anything, because I know that you may try to talk me out of it. Tomorrow, I'm calling home. At dusk, I will be gone." He said sadly.  
  
"I can't let you leave at dusk. Tomorrow is the start of the banquet."  
  
"That wouldn't be a problem for **_you_**, because **_any_** man would be lucky to have you as a partner at the banquet and as a partner for life." He said sincerely  
  
"I can't believe you said that, because I want **you** to be my partner."  
  
"I said that I can't go and... "  
  
"Iie. You misunderstood. I mean I want you to be my partner in life." She said ***_BIGGEST BLUSHIE EVER_***  
  


  
******  
  


  
FIN and TBC  
  


  
  


  
  
NOT! Now to continue!

  
  
******

  
  
"Calm down, ma'am. This is the **_KINOMOTO_** castle, so don't do anything drastic!" said an angry maid as the Fighting Families continued.  
  
**_*CRASH*  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*WHAM*  
  
*RIP*_**  
  
The queen's (Kinomoto) dress had ripped off the bottom. It was about and inch above the knee and Prince Hayashibara held the bottom portion of the dress.  
  
"Oi! Queen Hayashibara, you have some son. He even hits on women **_AND_** girls." Said a voice. Seemingly, it was King Fujitaka. (^_^ Surprise!)  
  
"Fujitaka!" she yelled indignantly  
  
"Just kidding, my sweet flower petal. Nobody can surpass your beauty."  
  
"Aww... Get them!!!!!!!!!!" called King Hayashibara  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" he yelled into the halls as he, his wife and he prince came jumping from the stair rails and falling on the ground with excruciating pain.  
  
"Oww..." they said as a family  
  
"What a family of dolts." they said with the anime sweat drop -_-; 

  
******  
  


  
"Nani?" he said and that was mostly the only thing he ever thought of saying  
  
He sat there and nearly fell off the balcony. (I was supposed to make that happen.)  
  
"Really. I **_do_** mean what I said."  
  
**_"Whoa!!!" _**he said as he fell of the balcony (I made it happen anyway. This leads to an S+S moment, so he'll live, I think -_-;)  
  


  
******Syaoran's Short POV******  
  


  
As I fell, I feared not the pain. I feared her crying. I loved her and I knew somehow that she loved me too. Though, life is something that I don't think she'd want to experience with me. I think that she needs someone able to take care of such a fragile person, such as her. I want her to be happy and she can't be happy if she if with me. I have never brought any bit of happiness since I got here. What makes her think...  
  
*POW*  
  
I hit the fairly soft ground.  
  
'Kami-sama, you do care!' I thought thinking that I was lucky to be alive  
  
  


******End of Syaoran POV and Start of Normal POV******  
  


  
"Syaoran, Daijobu ka?" Sakura asked, through her tears  
  
"Not when I see you cry." He said  
  
"Alright then. I stopped. Tell me now, Daijobu ka?" she asked  
  
"Daijobu desu." He said with a bright smile with that radiant glow of happiness the brightened her face, knowing that all was right with him, her, and the world.  
  
They came together and kissed passionately. **_SOMEONE'S_** watch timed it.  
  
Something moved in the bushes.  
  
**_"I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!"_** Tomoyo said as she ran with Eriol away from the bush and out into the streets.  
  
"Wait until the gang gets a load of this. The Princess of Japan and the Prince of Hong Kong: A Match **_MADE OUT_** on the Ground! Get ready, Sakura and Syaoran, just you guys wait." Eriol said as ran into the night  
  


  
******  
  


  
Real FIN and TBC!  
  


  
******  
  


  
**_I hope you like it. It took me over an hour to finish the entire thing. It was, by far, the LONGEST chapter I've ever written. Though, I am an amateur. Good? Bad? I don't know! YOU tell ME! Next chapter starts the banquet. Will HE stay? How did the battle go? What's with the video that Tomoyo took? Will I EVER get smarter? Will the next chapter be any longer than this? Check to see next time on Etiquette Lessons! Ja ne, minna-san!!!!!! ^_^ Oh, I'll be back! Oh, yeah. Muahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! *Coughs*  
  
_**

**_  
Cherri: Itai. My throat. Who has my arthritis medicine?  
  
_**

**_  
Assistant: Umm. Cherri-sama, you don't have arthritis medicine. You don't even have arthritis, ma'am.  
  
_**

**_  
Cherri: How do you know? I'm coughing aren't I?  
  
  
_**

**_Assistant: If you have arthritis, you don't cough, you're whatever part of your body just cramps out.  
  
  
_**

**_Cherri: Whatever! Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^_**


	3. Difficult Days

******  
  


  
**_Konnichiwa, minna-san!!!!!!!!! Well, today is a very bad day for it is some kind of bad day. I know that that didn't come out right. I just feel that today will be a living nightmare. Well, today is the day of that weird banquet and bad things will happen there and here. I can see it now. I see rocks, short dresses, and such. Eww… what kind of banquet is this? You'll see soon.  
  
_**

  
******  
  


  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, except my own characters. My own characters were produced by my own imagination. If you steal them, I will be very sad and will no longer write fanfictions. -_-; I don't own CCS nor do I have anything to do with Clamp. If I did, I would be rich!!!!!!!!!!!! But, I'm not. Mou._**

  
  
******  
  


**_KEY:_**

  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
******POV, Flashback, and the Scene changes******  
  
*Actions*  
  
(My notes and other things that you should know about as you read on. ^_^)

  
  
******

  
  
**_Chapter *Counts* oh, chapter 3, Tatlo, Tres, San, and Three of Etiquette Lessons:_**

**__**

**__**

**_ Day One: The Strength Within  
  
By: the Cherri Ookami _**

  
  
******  
  


  
"Can you please get off my chest? It really hurts."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura asked as she snapped back to reality  
  
"Oh. Gomen ne, Sakura-chan. I just can't get used to people sleeping on me. I thought that after I fell, I would wake up in a bed."  
  
"Oh, it's only 3:30 in the morning. **_AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"_** she yelled  
  
"Tell me, did you take over the job of the roosters to cluck everyone in the kingdom awake?" he asked sarcastically  
  
"_No_, it's that my parents probably are sleeping, but the banquet is in a few hours and the people will arrive soon."  
  
"Wow, you **_ARE_** right. This is horrible. I should get packing. I could probably hitch a ride on." he said swiftly as he got up and walked off (Or so you thought.)  
  
"Oh, no you don't!!!!" she said as she pulled onto his collar. "You are **_going_** to be there, no matter **_how much_** it hurts."  
  
"Then **_let go off me!_**"  
  
"Gomen."

  
  
******

  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"Hello.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
This was all the commotion in the base of the palace. Everyone, or at least mostly everyone, was there. Everyone wore beautiful clothes and beautiful symbols, like crowns, staffs, capes and such. This was a simple sight to find your average show-offs and your average thieves. A man browsed the crowd and saw a pearl necklace that wasn't on someone's neck. They held it out and showed it off no doubt. He took it and ran.  
  
"HEY!" called Queen Kiyama  
  
"Get him!" called Prince Kiyama  
  
Syaoran was walking Sakura to her room, since she had nothing better to do. (@_@) He walked until Sakura stopped in the middle of the room and Syaoran had accidentally hit him.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!" they all yelled. (^_^)  
  
"That's the one. He stole my necklace and those must be his accomplices. Arrest them all." Said Queen Kiyama pompously  
  
"No, we didn't do that. It was just that kid." Said Sakura and Syaoran in unison  
  
"A likely story. Don't arrest anyone, but the boy." She said cruelly (Cruel is putting it lightly. @_@)  
  
"NO! It wasn't him." Sakura pleaded  
  
"And, who might you be? Another thief I suppose?" she said at the same tone  
  
"Iie. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm the princess of the castle. He is my friend."  
  
"Oh, then let him go Hamishita-san." She called to her bodyguard. Though, he had already taken a LARGE beating from him. (I'm saying large as in the size of a house beating. I just wanted you guys to know that. -_-;  
  
"Itai. I'm leaving." Said Syaoran in a final voice. This voice was empty and hallow (They kind of mean the same thing. @_@)  
  
"Iie! Don't leave. Matte!" she said as she ran after him  
  


  
******  
  


  
Syaoran sat in his room, humming and packing his luggage and saw her running throughout the halls of the palace.  
  
'She is so DENSE. Either that or she forgot where my room is.' He thought  
  
"Daijobu ka?" asked Sakura  
  
"Daijobu desu." He said quietly  
  
"You can't leave." She said *Panting*  
  
"I must. I can't take it anymore. Arigato for your generosity, kindness, and hospitality, but I can't stay. I'm just treated the way I expected to be treated at the **_stupid_** banquet. I don't want to give up my duties or give up teaching you, but I don't **_want_** to be in the way of anything that you are going to do here. I bid you goodbye and good luck in finding your prince charming." He said as he picked up his bags and left  
  
"He doesn't love me anymore." She said.  
  
"You have **_got_** to be kidding me."

"Iie. He never **_said _**that he loved me, but I think he does." She said

"If he loves you like he shows it, why does he hate you now?"

"He doesn't _hate_ me, but he _left_ me."

"What kind of idiot would do **_that_**?"  
  
"You." She said as she stared at him  
  
He had lost everything he had tried to do. He dropped his bag and the kind-happiness in his face reappeared. He had stopped in his tracks and he turned around and saw a crying Sakura on the floor. (Get moving, princey. You must comfort your woman. *Laughs**another shoe flies at me* AHH!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Don't cry my sweet cherry blossom." He said gently (Aww... isn't that...*Shoe hits her head* Oww! How many times was that already?)  
  


  
******Daidouji Palace at the same time as the scene above******  
  


  
Tomoyo and Eriol sat on the bed as she played the two combined tapes. Sakura and Syaoran were kissing in both tapes.  
  
"I know now why I love you." Eriol said  
  
"Really? Why?" she asked sweetly  
  
"You are so wonderful." He said  
  
Both of their noses brushed against the others. Their lips followed the suit. They stood on that position and they enjoyed it immensely.  
  
******Back in the Kino (I'm getting tired of writing too much) Kingdom******

  
  
The prince of the Li Kingdom sat on the floor with his lips and mind somewhere else. So was the princess of the Kino Kingdom sat on the floor as well.  
  
'I want this moment to last forever.' They both thought  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Go?" asked the blushie princess  
  
"Do you want to?" asked the blushier prince  
  
"Iie. I think that they can handle it."  
  
"Are you sure, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  


*Continue kissing*

  
******  
  


  
The king, queen, and maids came home to a house full of insanity.  
  
"Tell me mother. Have we gone into the 9th dimension?" Touya asked sarcastically  
  
"I believe so. It's that or... OH NO!!!!!!" she yelled  
  
"Nani?" he asked  
  
"THE BANQUET! THE BANQUET IS TODAY!!!!!!!!!!" she said at the top of her lungs  
  
"So?"  
  
"All the guests have already arrived." She said in a panicky voice  
  
"Now, what do we do dear?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"I don't know! You're the king." She said *Bites nails*  
  
"SO?" he asked  
  


*Everyone starts to panic*

  
******Start of Sakura's POV******  
  


  
'I was on the floor with my prince charming. What else can make things worse or better? Being in his arms made me forget almost

everything that has gone wrong for the past days. I wanted everything to last forever this way. I knew in my heart that he was the one. I remember hearing, from my mother, that life is only better when you have someone special there to share it with.  
  
I want to spend my life with him.  
  
I don't know why he can't see that.  
  
It is as if he thinks that he is a failure just because of me. I know that it is not him fault that I am a horrible student. I can't see why he is in denial. He just doesn't want to blame other people. I think that is another reason why I fell in love with Syaoran Li. I think that he is a good person inside, but he doesn't want to show it.  
  
He needs to find out that he is an innocent person with no pertinence to harm anyone. I think that the love that I have for him is so strong that it may even be able to pull out the strength within. He is so...'  
  


  
******End of Sakura's POV. Start of Syaoran's POV******  
  


  
'I wonder what she's thinking about.  
  
She may just be thinking that I'm a stubborn fool.  
  
Though, I don't blame her for thinking of something that is true.  
  
She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen; yet I know that she hates me. She probably is thinking that she's going mad. She is only getting or trying to get along with me, because her parents are forcing her to. I want her to be happy. I want her to be the best and have the best. If she hangs around with me, she'll never be any of the two. I hate making people stay down in the dust for me. I hate being pitied. I hate that. She probably knows that I am a fool and she pities me. That is probably another reason that she wanted to make me stay.  
  
Or it could be something else.  
  
She may love me.  
  
Whatever.  
  
There is hope, though.  
  
Right?'  
  


  
******End of Syaoran's POV. Start of Normal POV******  
  


  
The two 'secret lovers' sat on the floor. It seemed that they were lost in their own thoughts. Another something forced them to part.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" Syaoran asked quietly  
  
"Hai. Should we go check it out?"  
  
"Hai." He said nicely  
  


  
******  
  


  
It was complete chaos.  
  
People were running around and yelling.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was mostly what you'd hear in the palace  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" called a voice  
  
It was Syaoran. He had enough. (One other thing he hated besides being blamed and being pitied was hearing too much noise that he couldn't even hear himself. That is part of the OOCness. ^_^;)  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'll kick you out!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Are you one of the knights?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"You are, aren't you? Hey! Shut your traps, people. He could slaughter us."  
  
The room went silent.  
  
"Arigato, Syaoran-kun."  
  


  
******Night of the Banquet Beginning******  
  


  
(Large note of a bit importance: The Kinomoto Kingdom is the largest castle in the world. The families of the kingdoms invited to the banquet all fit in there. It is THAT big. The kingdom has rooms and bathrooms in each of their own rooms. If that wasn't important and you don't want to remember that, you have to erase your memory of actually reading that. Gomen for the waste of your time)  
  
"Sumimasen and arigato, minna-san. Welcome to the 15th annual Kasikaru Michinara Banquet. Please be seated and please be sure to NOT steal!" said the feminine voice of Mikayo Tanaka, the Countess of the Xing courted Kingdom. (Meaning that it is part of the Li Kingdom, but is courted or a whole different Kingdom but is under the control of the Li Kingdom. That was just one of my UNBAKA notes. Oh, and the name of the girl is the name of my Chinese/Japanese friend from, like Kindergarten. ^_^)  
  
"Mikayo? Is that you?" called Syaoran  
  
"Li Syaoran? Wow!" she said happily  
  
"Who is this beautiful girl, Li-kun? Is she your **_GIRLFRIEND_**?" she pointed  
  
"Umm..." he said *Blushie*  
  
"Umm... I'm his, umm... friend?" Sakura pointed out shyly  
  
"Exactly what I said. You are his friend and a girl. **_Girl + friend= Girlfriend_**, which is what you and I said you were."  
  
*Blush somemore*  
  
"Let's start the stupid banquet already." Was what most people were saying to the people 

"Shut up you stupid idiot! If you want to start it yourself go ahead!"  
  


  
******  
  


  
"Let's eat!"  
  
"Mmm. "  
  
"Oishi."  
  
"Pass the wine. I want to try my luck on the Princess of Kinaki. She is perfect for me. She is sexy, feisty, and has big breasts." Said a drunken prince

**_"What a pervert!"_** said a bystander   
  
"I think that Prince Karaigata is sweet. I want to meet him later. He liked my hair." Said a beautiful princess as she fluffed up her hair  
  
"Matasaru, will you get me more beer? I think that the King Miakanto wants to have a drinking contest." Said a weird looking man  
  
"I don't think that that is such a good idea, Takahara-sama." Said the subject  
  
"Live a little, Matasaru. Now, get me a beer and I'll give you one."  
  
"I must decline, sir."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Iie."  
  
"_Got you, sir."_  
  
**_"Damn you, Matasaru."_** He said finally  
  
 Much more noise came from the large table. Syaoran sat and ate as he talked to Mikayo and Sakura.  
  
"So, you are her sensei? That is one of the most ridiculous things I have **_EVER_** heard!" she said as she took a swig of orange juice.  
  
"What's so funny, Tanaka-chan? Is it **_SO _**funny that I'm a teacher?"  
  
"Let's see. You are the same age. You are younger than me. Hai. Matte. Iie. It is not that. It is the fact that she is such a beautiful girl and you are embarrassed to say that she is your girlfriend. Who gives a damn about that stupid promise about teacher-student relationships? I don't. That's only there, because most teachers are older than their students. You are the same age. There is an exception." She said.  
  
"It's not that. It's just that I don't want to get too much involved." He said *Blushes*  
  
"You aren't involved. You are my favorite prince." Said Sakura  
  
**_"Ahh!!!"_** he said *Falls off the chair*  
  
"Daijobu ka, Syaoran-kun?" she said  
  
"Hai." He said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Is he really your favorite prince? I thought I was, my sweet flower." said a group of princes

"Buzz off, you bunch of half wits! I am trying to have a conversation with the princess!" Mikayo said as she threw the rest of her juice at them

"Hey. *Grabs hand* What is your name?" said one of them

"I don't think so, sparky." She said as she whipped her hand away from his grasp and smashed the glass on his head

"Oh. Feisty. Just the way I like 'em."

"Shut up, idiot." 

They left and she continued the converstion.

"Hey! It's like a repeat of the Ying Tamada banquet in China of 2000." Said Mikayo laughing.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sakura  
  
"Did he tell you that he was chased into the Huang He River by a mob of jealous princes?"  
  
"Hai, but who was the princess?" asked Sakura gravely frowning (What's that? Do I sense jealousy? Or is that anger? ^_^)  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-san. She was a girl who the kid hated." Said Mikayo as she drank more (She called him 'kid' because, she is 15 and he is 13.)  
  
"Who was it, though?"  
  
"Oh, it was Princess Sakiya Sagara. No, wait. That was his best girl friend. The princess's name was Masaki Kasshin. She was the biggest brat in all of China."  
  
"His best girl friend?" she asked again, gravely  
  
"They have been friends since the 1st grade, but her boyfriend is his best guy friend, Kohaku Kenichi. Now, I believe he told me, in private, that he is staying and that he's going to write to Kohaku and tell him that he got a girlfriend, but I think that Kohaku and Sakiya will come here once they find out. REMEMBER, not to tell Li-kun that I told you." She said.  
  
"Are you finished with your conversation? Your boyfriend is getting beaten by the princes." Said Princess Kamiya  
  
"Oh my!" the two girls said as they rushed outside.  
  


******  
  


  
Well, I think that words can't describe the pain that Syaoran was feeling.  
  
Syaoran: Then let me show them, Ookami-san.  
  
Sure! Hey, you are a character! You **_must_** call me Cherri-**_sama_**!

Syaoran: **_NEVER!_**

****

**_FINE! Damn you!_**  
  


  
******Syaoran's POV******  
  


  
'I hope that Sakura is able to pay up for my emergency bill. I think it would be like this:

**_Masaki Akamatsu Hospital_**:

**_Bill:_**   
  
**_--Broken Leg: _****_¥10,000yen_**

**_  
  
--Broken Ribs: _****_¥45,000yen_**

**_  
  
--Sprained Ankle: _**_¥**9,000yen******_

**_  
  
--Fractured Arm: _****_¥2,000yen each_**

**_  
  
_Please go to page 2 out of 5 for total payments**

****

  
  
I mean that I'm **_ailing_** over here! **_HELP ME, KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!_** I wanted to leave. **_Why?_** To live. I want stay. **_Why?_** To love. What is more important? I love her and I'd love to live enough to get my driver's license, but if I love her anymore, I'll die like a man stabbed in the back. I want to love her. She knows that. She'll be there.  
  
I must stay.  
  
I must stand my ground.  
  
What? AHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
His thoughts were barged by princes kicking and beating. (To think, they are royalty. @_@)  
  
I guess not.  
  


  
******End of Syaoran's POV. Start of Normal POV******  
  
Overview of Day One  
  
Syaoran's beating was over.

   
The Kings were drunk and needed a large dose of aspirin.  
  
The Queens were done showing off and asleep.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran did their goodnight kiss.  
  
This ended the banquet.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
The banquet is 3 days.  
  
Day one is down.  
  
Leaving us with two more days to go.  
  
He **_could_** live longer if he left, but thinks he could find strength.  
  
Though, his strength is not what got him to where he was.  
  
Was it?

******

  
  
FIN and TBC

  
  
******  
  


  
**_How is it?  It's stupid, right? I know. I think I the ending is confusing and corny. @_@Though, I hope you read and review.  See you next time, minna-san! ^_^_**

****

**_--Ja ne!_**

**_Cherri Ookami_****__**


	4. Trials and Tribulations

******

  
  
**_Konnichiwa, minas-san!!!!!!!!!! I had the saddest stroke of brilliance ever!!!!!!!!!!! Well, Day one is already over and a man who always wanted to teach for royalty will do anything to get some cash! I guess two people can help Sakura, right? WRONG! One will have to go. Who will it be? I don't know. I haven't written it yet! Well, I just think that I have to finish this before I watch the movie that my sister is making me watch. I might lose my idea and I might have to cram into my mind again! I hate doing that! Okay, let's GO!!!!!!!!_**

  
  
******

  
  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I have never own it in my entire life! If you do sue me, you won't get jack squat! Oh, and I just found out about that new manga from Clamp! SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ I got so many good ideas. If you don't know about it, go to and you'll know most of its general information! I only know that it has the CCS people, names, and it is a shounen manga. I think it is called the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. It is kind of weird, because in it, Touya is king. @_@_**  
  


  
******

  
  
**_KEY:_**  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
******Scene Change, POV, Flashbacks******  
  
(My notes, thoughts, and little helpful hints to help you!)  
  
*Actions*

  
  
******

  
  
**_Chapter 4, Four, Kuattro, Shi, and Apat of Etiquette Lessons:_**

**__**

**__**

**_ Trials and Tribulations P1  
  
By: the Cherri Ookami  
  
_**

**__**

  
******Normal POV******

  
  
Well, the first day of the banquet was over. One man, in Sapporo, wanted to be a host to royalty. He aimed for making it there, but he never got there.  
  


  
******Sapporo******

  
  
"I must get that gig on teaching that princess." He yelled  
  
"But, sire, you can't. The countess says that she already has a sensei." Said his assistant  
  
"Then, why don't we get rid of the sensei factor?" he said *Evil smile*  
  
"We can't, can we?" his assistant asked  
  
"Oh, my dear boy, we can do anything if we put our minds into It." He said.  
  
"It seems right... in theory." He said timidly  
  
"Oh, don't worry, my boy. I will do everything." He said  
  
*Swallows nervously*

  
  
******Tomoeda @ oh say 1:28am******  
  


  
A jet-black carriage pulled up to the Kino castle.  
  
A man in a black overcoat came out with his assistant. He was short, slim and had blue eyes. He followed his boss and climbed up on to the balcony of Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura wore a silky nightgown in her four-poster bed.  
  
The tall man took a camera and took pictures.  
  
*Click, click, click*  
  
  


******Morning (They ARE awake!)******  
  


  
"Sumimasen, but May I speak to the king?" the man asked the count (Eriol)  
  
"I believe that he is... " He got cut off  
  
"Arigato." He said as he passed him  
  
"... Busy." Eriol said  
  


  
******  
  


  
"Who might you be?" asked Fujitaka  
  
"That is what I wanted the queen to know." Eriol said as Nadeshiko entered the room  
  
"Hai." Nadeshiko said.  
  
"I am the amazing Madanirasho Kintao. This is my assistant, Madanirasho Makai." He said  
  
"Isn't he a bit cocky by using the word amazing, because I never heard of him." Whispered Eriol  
  
"Hai, I agree." Whispered Fujitaka  
  
"Nice to make your acquaintance Queen Kinomoto." Makai said as he kissed her on the hand (I could NOT think of good names under small time. -_-;;)  
  
*Queen laughs*  
  
*Fujitaka's face reddens madly*  
  
"Well, what is your business here, Mr. Madanirasho?" Fujitaka asked as Nadeshiko stopped giggling  
  
"Ahh... I have come with bad news. Your so called teacher for your daughter has been very bad." He said.  
  
"Explain yourself." Eriol said vehemently  
  
"Well, I have gone, undercover, into his room and found this." *Holds out pictures*  
  
"I don't believe it." They said.  
  
"Neither do I. When EXACTLY did you get this information?" Eriol asked suspiciously  
  
'I know that Syaoran wouldn't do this and I'll find out what is going on. I swear it.' He thought  
  
"Ahh... days ago." He said happily  
  
"I see."  
  
"I will call the boy now with my daughter." Fujitaka said sternly  
  
"Oh, Araia, would you please be so kind as to call the children?" he asked as Araia came up  
  
"Hai."  
  


  
******  
  


  
"**_What the hell is this load of crap?_**" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I have evidence that you have hentai pictures of the princess." Kintao said evilly  
  
"What in the world are you talking about? I don't collect pictures nude women! That's just **_perverted_**!" Syaoran yelled  
  
"Then what is this?" he asked  
  
*Holds out the pics*  
  
"What? Did you do this, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked  
  
"IIE! I hate hentai! I am not a dirty-minded freak. You have got to be kidding me!" He said defensively  
  
"The why did I find this on your desk?" Makai asked.  
  
"I don't know! You are completely **_INSANE_**! Anyway, I once went out to ask you for my scarf yesterday and your door was locked. I know that she always locks the door." Syaoran said.  
  
"Hai, I do." Sakura said.  
  
"I see. Now, Mr. Madanirasho, your information now is completely useless." Nadeshiko said  
  
"Not exactly. These pictures were taken on a balcony as you can see in the pictures." He said.  
  
"I see. Now can you explain this, Mr. Li? I mean, that you are a very good boy and I don't want to find out that this is all true." Nadeshiko said.  
  
"I assure you that it isn't. I can't get out of the room. I also remember that every night you lock my window and door, so I can only understand if I sleepwalk and can walk through walls." He said sarcastically  
  
"I remember that! It is true and I have never seen the window broken." Nadeshiko said happily  
  
"Yes, but the bathroom in **_HIS_** room has a door to the hot spring that is free in the corridor." Makai said.  
  
"WAIT!" Tomoyo said as she burst into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"If you are going to argue about this, you have to be in a courtroom. We will meet in the dining room 1 day since there is no dinner for today and this day doesn't count in the banquet, considering it is Saturday and tomorrow it doesn't count in the banquet either!" she said as she left  
  
"It is a deal. We will get this man down and there is no contact with the prisoner until he is finished with the court. Makai, put him in the bag."  
  
Makai stood up and grabbed Syaoran by the collar and threw him in the bag! (So sad! -_-;;)  
  
"Don't I get a say in this?" Syaoran asked in the bag "I can't breathe!" he said.  
  
"That's the whole point, dipstick!" Kintao said

"Shut up, you damned idiot!"  
  
"Apparently not, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said sadly  
  
"In the mean time, Mr. And Mrs. Kinomoto, would you mind if I taught your daughter?" Kintao asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. This whole thing may be true. Give it a try dear." They said.  
  
"Hai, I will **_TRY."_** She said as she folded her arms  
  


  
******

  
  
"Once more. Just sip the tea and walk with the book on your head." Kintao asked.  
  
"This is hard." She said as she dropped the book  
  
"Is it **_REALLY_** that hard?" he asked sarcastically  
  
"Hai, it is." She said  
  
'And to think, I thought I WANTED this job. She is such a pinheaded dipstick.'   
  
'It'll be worth it, just hang in there.' He thought again

******

  
  
**_(To sum up the rest of his practice with Sakura:  
  
Broken Window  
  
Burned Book  
  
Stained Rug  
  
Ripped Dress_**

****

**_Burned Sofa_**

****

**_Slapped Kintao (After the whole burned dress fiasco. @_@ What an annoyance.))  
  
  
_**

  
  
******

  
**_Horrid isn't it? Come back and see part 2 of Trials and Tribulations on Etiquette Lessons! ^_^_**

**_  
REVIEW, ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!! ^x^ Ja ne!!!!! _**

**__**

**_--Ja ne!_**

**_Cherri Ookami_****_ ^_^_**


	5. Trials and Tribulations

******

  
  
**_Konnichiwa, minna-san!!!!!!! So right now, Sakura is learning a total of three things from Kintao. _**

****

**_#1: Orange juice IS flammable. _**

****

**_#2: The color black looks good on a rug full of blue if you squint your eyes. _**

****

**_#3: It doesn't take that long to burn a 870 pg book if you drop the flame on it._**

****

**_ Well, here comes the court and counter part of Trials and Tribulations  
  
_**

  
******

  
  
**_Disclaimer: I never owned CCS. Curses!!!!!  
  
_**

  
******

**_KEY:_****_  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Actions*  
  
******Scene change, POV, and Flashback******  
  
--Microphone or Announcer-  
  
(My little notes or helpful thoughts)_**  
  


  
******

  
  
**_Chapter 5, Sinko, Go, Five, and Lima of Etiquette Lessons: _**

**_  
Trials and Tribulations P2_**

**__**

**_  
By the Cherri Ookami_**  
  


  
******Day 2******  
  


  
"I can't believe this. I'll get to the bottom of this. Makai, can I borrow these?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Go ahead. We made those anyway. These are the real copies." He said  
  
"Arigato."

  
  
******

  
  
He stared at the pictures and saw something.  
  
"Oh yeah! Madanirasho is **_DEAD_**!" he said triumphantly  
  
He ran out and called out to Sakura.  
  
"Hey! I have proof." Eriol said with his normal benign grin (^_^)  
  
"Of what?" she asked.  
  
"I can't tell you! It's a **_surprise_**!" he said  
  
"Wait for me!" she yelled

  
  
******1 hour later******

  
  
"All right. Aria, Araia, Amaia, and Amia can be the jurors. Sasami can be the judge. The thing is, Syaoran is the defendant and the Madanirasho guys are the plaintiffs. If you lose, Madanirasho, Syaoran will do what he chooses to do to you and he will have to receive apologies by the king and queen. That is, do you mind?" Tomoyo asked lightly  
  
"Iie. We would be glad to." They said in unison  
  
"Great. Makai-san will be the 'attorney' of the plaintiff and Eriol and I will be the 'attorney' for the defendant. Okay? Let's go."  
  
"Wait!" said voice  
  
"What is it, Midako?" asked Fujitaka (Midako is a rendition of me. So, think of Midako as me in the story. I only put that, because I like the name and it is my **_kind of_** name. Oh, and Midako is the dutchess along with someone else as the duke.)  
  
"Oh, can I be the announcer? I want to be like that guy in People's Court and in Judge Judy." She said as she jumped with joy  
  
"Sure." Nadeshiko said as she let the girl get to the podium  
  
"Oh and I'm taping it!" Tomoyo said as she put her camera on its stand  
  
--The scene you are about to see _IS_ not a dramatization. It is **_NOT_** a play. It is real life. This is the plaintiff, Kintao Madanirasho and Makai Madanirasho. They **_CLAIM_** that Syaoran Li, the high prince of the Li Kingdom, took hentai pictures of Sakura Kinomoto. This is the defendant, Syaoran Li, who claims that they are a load of idiots and are proving nothing, but a load of crap. --  
  
"Rise for the _low_ judge, who I must say is paid very _much_ more than me, Sasami Megami." She said.  
  
"I may not be a real judge, but you are a very bad announcer." Sasami said vehemently  
  
"Well, let's move on." Midako said as she blew a raspberry at her XP

  
--This is Kino Court. Oh, wait there is no bailiff. Judge Megami, what do you propose we do? --

  
"I say we have no bailiff. I believe that we just get the guillotine in here." She said  
  
--I believe that there are no more guillotines allowed at this day in age and aren't they a bit cruel? --  
  
"Oh, why, yes, they are a bit cruel, but it was just a thought." She said *Flushes* (It's like a type of blush, but you only do it when you are embarrassed.)  
  
--Well, we will get to that in a few, for the folks at home. --  
  
"Midako, no one is watch…" Sasami said hastily  
  
--They would be soon. I'm going to put it on my website! -  
  
--Let us begin-  
  
"Now, I believe that you arrived at the castle at I don't know when. Can you fill in that?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hai, indeed, I can." Makai said smugly  
  
"Then, explain it. I am sacrificing the newest episode of the Real World for this." Sasami said 'I'm so bored.'  
  
"Umm... Sasami-chan, it shows at night, so you won't miss it." Sakura said  
  
"**_WHAT?_** I bought a tape to record it for nothing? I am so mad. Madanirasho, hurry up! My day is already ruined." she yelled as she reached into her bag and opened a can of soda and drank deeply   
  
"Fine. My boss and I came here last week when we found out that this _BOY_ was staying here." Makai said with mock disgust  
  
"So, you are saying that Syaoran-kun has a **_criminal record_**?" said Tomoyo  
  
"Hai, that is correct." He said 'That is it, Makai, just keep lying. You'll get through this soon.'  
  
"Where did you acquire this information?" Sasami asked  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"We acquired this information from the **_Internet_**." Kintao cut in  
  
"What site exactly?" Sasami asked  
  
"I am not on 'World's Most Wanted' I have never done anything like this in my entire life!" Syaoran said in the bag  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?" Sakura asked as she stared at the bag  
  
"Iie, Sakura-chan. There is no air in here. How long have I been in this freaking bag?" He said.   
  
"Judge, can we let him out?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
**_"I won't let you." _**Makai said.  
  
"Why is it that you don't want to let him out? Is it that you don't want him to defend himself?"  
  
"Iie. It is that I want to protect the princess." Kintao said  
  
"Continue please." Sasami said sternly  
  
"Okay. The site is (This is not a real site. I made it up.)"  
  
"Let me see, then. Tomoyo if you please. Tomoyo?" Sasami said, confused  
  
"**_This is the Mishita 8000. It has Windows XP, a PS2, a CD player, and an MP3 player. Makers: My mom." _**She said to the camera with starry eyes  
  
*Sasami clears throat*  
  
"Oh, gomen Ne." she said as she typed the URL  
  
"Here it is." She said triumphantly  
  
She scurried through the navigation and found on saying: Master Culprits Of the World  
  
**_"Is this it?"_** she asked to Makai  
  
"Hai. That is it." He said  
  
She scanned the countries and found Japan/ China. She clicked it and found the age groups.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, how old are you?" she asked politely  
  
"..."  
  
_"Umm... is he alive?"_ she asked.  
  
"He is breathing, so I guess he is, but he may just be **unconscious**." Sasami said as she checked  
  
"I think he is okay. I think he is my age, anyways." Sakura said  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo said  
  
She clicked the button of the words: **_AGES 8-15_**. She skimmed and found nothing.  
  
"He is not here." She said  
  
"**_C'est impossible'_**." Kintao said (Hey! It's French!)  
  
"I guess that it clears his name then." Aria said happily  
  
"Oh, no it doesn't." Kintao said.  
  
"The site is currently under construction." Makai said  
  
"Well, lets put this case on hold. We will continue in, oh say, 20 minutes." Sasami said  
  
--Then it is agreed. The court will be on recess for 20 minutes. -  
  
They walked out and Sakura stopped as she waited for everyone to leave.  
  


When everyone was gone, she grabbed the bag and went on to one of the benches.  
  
She opened it and found a sleeping Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, _daijobu desu ka_?" she whispered  
  
"Huh?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes  
  
"You are alive! Arigato, Kami-sama for this moment." She said as she hugged him warmly  
  
"Umm... thanks, but what did I do and how did I get here?" he asked as he rubbed his head, confused  
  
"You don't remember?" she asked  
  
"Iie." He said simply  
  
"Then, you may have lost your memory. **_Oh, why Kami-sama, why?_**" she said sadly as she *Whimpers*  
  
"Whoa, no. You misunderstood me. I mean that I don't remember being in this room. I remember just being stuffed into a bag and you were talking to me." He said  
  
"You are in court or at least in a fake court. Tomoyo and Eriol are defending you." She said  
  
"You do believe that I didn't do this, don't you?" he asked with a small plea and a bit of urgency in it.  
  
"Hai, as a matter of fact, I do." She said *Smiley* (I love doing that. ^_^)  
  
"Arigato for all of this." He said  
  
"No problem." She said  
  


  
****** 20 minutes have elapsed (Gomen ne. I was watching a rerun of Iron Chef. -_-;;)******  
  


  
--The court is back and the defendant is alive to defend himself. *Syaoran throws a coin* Ow... We are back to Kino Court-  
  
"Well, now you say that he took these pictures. He came here about 5 days ago. You claim that you were here a few days earlier. Where did you go if you were here earlier?" Eriol asked  
  
"I was in the Mishio Mishio Hotel across town and so was Makai." Kintao said.  
  
"I see. Now, I want the defendant to tell his side of the story." Sasami said.  
  
"I can't explain something that I have no idea about." He said.  
  
"So, you know **_nothing at all_**?" she asked  
  
"Hai. I have no idea what this lunatic is talking about." He said.  
  
"Who are you calling a lunatic?" Makai asked  
  
"Who do **_you_** think?" he said.  
  
"I don't know. I am completely **_sane_**." He said in retaliation  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I just know nothing about this. I am being framed and I can't trust someone who just came into the castle." Syaoran said as he suppressed a cough  
  
"I guess we need more proof. Tomoyo, do **_YOU_** have proof?" Sasami asked in a strangely serious tone  
  
"Iie. I remember Eriol said that he had proof. Do you Eriol?" she asked  
  
"Hai. I do. When did you find these pictures, Mr. Madanirasho?" he asked with hostility  
  
"Two days ago." Makai answered.  
  
"Well, that proves Syaoran innocent. Why you may ask. Here in my hand are copies of the pictures that seemed to be his. Makai-san says that they were taken two days ago." He stated *Drinks water* (I don't know. Those people in TV do that. -_-;)  
  
"So what?" Kintao said.  
  
"The thing is that these were only dated today. My theory is that you wanted to get rid of him for some bizarre reason. What is this reason, Kintao or should I say Jack?" he Eriol said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Jack asked.  
  
"I researched. Duh! Oh, and when Makai gave me the pictures he also gave me your ID. Didn't they tell you to put that in your wallet?" he asked "I also found your name on a few articles of American and French newspapers. He is a con artist and loves to serve royalty for large sums of money.  
  
"No. I hate you."  
  
"I hate you more."  
  
"I hate **_YOU_** more."  
  
"I hate you more than you hate me."  
  
"I hate you more than you hate me and I hate you!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Can you quit it and claim me innocent?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Gomen." Eriol said ^^;  
  
"We the jury find him innocent. Can we eat now?" they said happily  
  
*Sigh*  
  
--This episode of Kino Court is adjourned. Can you close the case? -  
  
"This court is adjourned." Sasami said as she *Slams the gavel on the podium*  
  
"Oh, Sasami, I already said that it was adjourned." Midako said  
  
"So? Just because you said it, that doesn't mean that it means anything."  
  
"Are you saying that I am insignificant?" she asked  
  
"Hai. Hai. Hai. I am saying that and I could say it again! Stupid! Stupid! XP~" she said as she blew a raspberry and ran  
  
"Hey!" Midako said as she chased after her  
  
Mostly, everything was back to normal, except for the fact of Jack and Makai.  
  
"I thought you said we would win, boss." He said.  
  
"I didn't know you gave those copies the kid, you imbecile." Jack said.  
  
"I'm not an imbecile." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah, then why are you sitting there? That is the losers' space." He said  
  
"By the royal court of the Uhh... oh yeah. By the royal court of the Kinomoto Kingdom, we are here to sentence you to working at Mutsumi's Farm for 3 years, starting today." Said one of the guards as he took them by the collar and threw them out.  
  


  
******  
  


  
Sakura, can you buy milk from Mutsumi?" asked Nadeshiko  
  
"Hai. Can I bring Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Sure."  
  


  
******Mutsumi's Farm******  
  


  
"Mutsumi, can I buy a quart of milk?" she asked  
  
"Sure, Sakura-chan. Hey! Get me the milk on the double!" the young woman yelled shrilly  
  
"Coming." Said a familiar voice  
  
"Hurry up." She ordered  
  
Jack and Makai were wearing worn in clothes with holes in them.  
  
"Hey, dipstick!" Syaoran called  
  
"Look, it is the brat!" they said  
  
"Look up."  
  
They did.  
  
"Look down."  
  
They did and found that they had stepped, 2 feet deep, into calves' manure.  
  
"Eww..." they said  
  
They laughed as Syaoran left his last surprise.  
  
He had taken a bucket of mud and worms and put it in their working boots.  
  
"This can't get ANY worse." Makai said to Jack  
  
"Hey, it's time to get to work! Let's go. Boots on!" Mutsumi ordered  
  
They put it on and screamed like little girls.

"**_Hurry up! _Bessie is having a _baby calf!_**" she called

  
  
******FIN and TBC******

  
  
**_Well, I only put that to make the ending humorous. Good? Bad? I have no idea. You have to tell me! Remember to review!!!!!! ^_^ _**

****

**_---Ja ne!_**

****

**_Cherri Ookami_****__**


	6. Who's Xiaolang?

******

  
  
**_Ohayo Gozaimasu, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa and I think that's it. Well, I have been on a long hiatus and I am finally back with more. I was at my little tutoring thingy. I think that it is called 'Lee's Learning Center'. It is a place like no other. The people there are completely intense. The tutor looks mean and the place gives me a weird vibe. I mean when you walk in, it feels like you are in a cold mist. It makes you shiver a lot. I think that it is a place for people to get smarter. I feel like if I ask a question, the other students will stare at me thinking 'You aren't smart. This is SO easy! I can't believe you are such a baka!'¬_¬ It makes me feel inferior and incompetent. It is not like I'm not. It's that I don't want to feel worse than I already do. -_- Anyways, here is the quick sum up.  
  
_**

  
******

  
  
**_Chapter Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are having a lesson and something interrupts it. Who is it? What does she want? All I know is that she wants Syaoran and will not leave empty handed. What will happen? I don't know._**

  
  
******  
  
**_Key:_**  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Actions*  
  
******Scene change, POV, or Flashbacks******  
  
(My thoughts, over views, or helpful notes that may help you. And I really hope that they do.)  
  
{Some type of narration}  
  


  
******  
  
  


**_Chapter 6, Six, Ruko, Anim, and Sais of Etiquette Lessons:_**

****

**_ Who is XiaoLang?_**

****

**_ By The Cherri Ookami  
  
This story is dedicated to ALL of my faithful reviewers!!!!!! _****_~^_^~_**

  
  
******In the ballroom EXACTLY after the whole court fiasco -_-; ******

  
  
{Sakura and Syaoran have been very **_tense_** after Syaoran was let free. After they got the milk from Mutsumi's farm, they started off fresh with a lesson for the day to come. He was going to teach her to dance.}  
  
"Umm... I don't think that this is going to be fun." Sakura said as she stepped on to the empty dance floor and tripped on her dress.  
  
{Syaoran ran and caught her and he smiled with the normal anime sweat drop in his head. -_-;}  
  
"I think that you need practice on walking first." he said as she lifted her up and she held on to him  
  
"Okay. Don't hold on to me or you'll bring me down with you." he said as she frantically pulled on his shirt for balance on the slippery floor  
  
"Hai. Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun." she said as she picked herself up and stood up straight.  
  
_"Good."_ he said with a smile  
  
"Okay, first, you need to learn how to introduce yourself to your partner."  
  
"How do I do **that**?" she asked (I think that she is confuzzled.)  
  
"You need to bow and introduce yourself. When you are finished with that, ask them politely if they want to dance."  
  
"What if they refuse?"  
  
"**_They wouldn't turn you down._** You are too kirei (beautiful or pretty) to turn down." he said *Smiles happily*  
  
"You must be **joking**." she said *Blushie*  
  
"Okay, I'll go somewhere in the room and you stay outside when I tell you to. When that is done, you introduce me. _Got it?_"  
  
"Hai."  
  
{Sakura walked outside and waited as Syaoran took a seat from across the room.}  
  
"Can I come in now?"  
  
"Hai." Syaoran called from the inside of the room  
  
{Sakura walked in and she walked up to Syaoran.}  
  
"_Konbanwa, sir._ I am Kinomoto Sakura. Would you like to dance with me?" she said politely *Bows*  
  
"I would **love** to." Syaoran said as he bowed deeply and snapped his fingers  
  
{Music filled the air. It wasn't because he used magic. It was because Araia was playing the piano and that was her cue. (@_@) They danced and moved gracefully. Syaoran didn't feel so good when he put his hand around her waist, but it was worth it. It was a joy when he dipped her down and picked her right back up. Or at least it was to him. Footsteps approached, but the music made it too hard to hear. Though, Syaoran felt a strange aura approach, so it replaced the footsteps.}  
  
'Someone's coming. They feel familiar. I wonder who it is.'  
  
**_"XIAO LANG!!!!!!!!!!"_** yelled a voice  
  
{A girl barged into the room and the two lovers broke apart.}  
  
'Oh, no! Kami-sama, please no! Not in front of Sakura. Just don't make it. It can't be. Please! I thought she was gone.'  
  
**_"I AM HERE!"_**  
  
"Who are you?" she asked  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
**_"What are you doing here?"_** Syaoran asked loudly  
  
"Syaoran-kun, who is she and who's Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked, feeling very confused (Hence the title. -_-)  
  
"That would be me. That is my name in ancient Chinese and she is my cousin." Syaoran said, folding his arms  
  
"**_That's right! _**I am Meiling Li and I am his cousin and fiancé. Isn't that right, Xiao Lang?"  
  
"I don't recall." he said sarcastically  
  
"What do you mean **_you don't recall_**?" she yelled as she grabbed his collar  
  
_"I never wanted to be engaged in the first place!" _he said  
  
"I don't think Auntie Yelan would like it if you broke the engagement." she said as she waved her pointer at him  
  
"**_I don't care!_** I asked to break the engagement ever since we had it!" he yelled "**_Why are you here anyway?_**"  
  
"Oh, I wanted to see you about our wedding and..."  
  
**_"WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!"_** he said  
  
"**Yes we are!** Anyway, I wanted to talk to you and Auntie Yelan said that you were in Japan with _some girl_. I wanted to see you and take you back from **_her_**." she said *Points at Sakura*  
  
"What do you want with **me**?" she asked.  
  
"You are **_stealing_** my future husband!"  
  
**_"I am NOT your future husband!"_** Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Yes, you are." Meiling said.  
  
"For the last time, I am **_NOT_** going to be married to you ever!" he said.  
  
"Fine, we will wait, but if you are going to be the leader of the Clan, the elders said that you have to have a good and well-rounded wife. You can't have a wife that _needs_ etiquette lessons."  
  
"She doesn't need etiquette lessons. She needs anger management. Especially with princes, but aside those things, she is a good person. You need help." Syaoran said.  
  
"I don't need help," she said vehemently   
  
"**Hai, you really do.** I umm... really like both of you. I really do. I just need to think this out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone now." he said as he stepped out and walked into his room  
  
"_Look what you did!_ **_You! Back off!_** He is _my_ fiancé! Get your own! No one can love him except me!" Meiling yelled as she scoffed and stormed off  
  
{That left Sakura very confused. She also needed to think it out. She left the ballroom and she turned off the lights, closed the door and locked it.}  
  
"Hey! I am still in here! Sakura-sama! **_LET ME OUT!_**" Araia yelled. "**_LET ME OUT! I played the piano for you! This is how you repay me?!"_**  
  


  
******Sakura's Room and POV******  
  


  
(One of those notes that I told you about: There are two Sakura's in this part: There is the Sakura that's in denial and the Sakura that is strong, i.e. the subconscious. The first one is the one in denial.)  
  
'He has a **_fiancé_**. I can't believe that I was such a _fool_. They belong together. I am just getting in the way. They have known each other **_longer_**. I have to leave them be. Wait, I **_live_** here. *Sigh* I will just have to think of a way to say that he's not able to be my teacher.'  
  
**_'HEY!'_**  
  
'_Huh_?'  
  
'You love him **_don't you_**?'  
  
'Hai, but they are engaged.'  
  
'**_Who cares?_** You know that he loves **you** more than he loves _her_! If he is true to his faithful words, he'll choose the right decision. Go out there and get him back!'  
  
'You are right! I love him and he _has_ to know it.'  
  
{Sakura got up and she walked over to Syaoran's room, but she started to think. All she did was stand outside his room and peak through his door.}  
  
******End of Sakura's POV and Start of Syaoran's POV******  
  
(Here is a smaller yet still relevant note: I won't put this up anymore. Everyone has a double. There is the thinking in deep thought person and the subconscious.)  
  
"Damn! Why is this so difficult? I _thought_ I loved Sakura," he thought out loud (Does that make sense? @_@)  
  
**_'You do don't you?'_**  
  
'Hai, I do, but I don't want to hurt Meiling.'  
  
'If she was at all considerate of your feelings, she'd think that 'Does he love that Sakura girl more than me?'  
  
"Yeah, she has to be **considerate** of my feelings." he said out loud  
  
'Follow your heart. That is what anybody would do in this situation.' his subconscious told him  
  
'All right.'  
  


  
******End of Syaoran's POV and start of Normal POV******  
  


  
{Sakura peeked through the door and she saw Syaoran. He was frowning as he stared at the wall and looked like he was in deep thought. She walked away and started to think again.}  
  
"I can't do it. It wouldn't be right for Li-chan." she whispered to herself as she walked back to her room  
  
'What do you mean that _'It wouldn't be right?'_ That chick is plain **_EVIL!!!!!!!!!!_**' her subconscious told her  
  
"I don't care it **_isn't right_**." she said  
  
"Sakura-sama, who in the world are you talking to?" asked Hikari (She is a maid that I made in the first chapter, but haven't used in a long time. Anyway, I just needed to clear that up.)  
  
"_No one._ I was just thinking about stuff." she said emptily  
  
"Ahh... I will just leave you here, alright?"  
  
"Hai." she said as she walked away  
  


  
******Meiling's POV******  
  


  
'I wonder if Xiao Lang really loves her.'  
  
**_'ARE YOU FORGETTING?_** She is stealing **_your_** Xiao Lang! You were there first! Get him back from that tramp.'  
  
'Yeah, but I want him **_happy_**. I don't want him to be miserable.'  
  
'You love him.'  
  
'I do, but he loves _her._'  
  
'Find out **_NOW!_**'  
  
'I will then.'  
  


  
******End of Meiling POV and Start of Normal POV******  
  


  
{She walked to his room and found him sadly sitting on his bed and staring at the wall.}  
  
"Xiao Lang, who do you love?"  
  
"I don't know." he said sadly  
  
"I guess that means you love Kinomoto, then?" she said.  
  
"Do you want me to love you?" he asked  
  
"Hai, I do. I always wanted you to love me the way I loved you, because I know that if you didn't I would lose you forever."  
  
"I promise you that you will never lose me. I will always be here. I may not love you the way that you want me to, but I still love you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Thanks, XiaoLang."  
  
"Will you lay off of Sakura now?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
{They hugged and they pulled away as Meiling ran out to find Sakura.} (Corny and crappy, ne?)  
  


  
******  
  
  


{Sakura sat on the balcony and she stared at the sun as it set gracefully.}  
  
"Hey, Kinomoto." said a voice  
  
{She turned around and she saw Meiling smiling.} "Hi, Li-chan. I decided that I would lay off of Syaoran-kun. I guess that you were here first and..."  
  
"Before you say **_anything_**, I told XiaoLang that I'm breaking the engagement. He loves you. You can't stop loving him for he loves you so much. Though, I don't think that he loves you enough to smile."  
  
**_"Hoe?"_**  
  
"He wouldn't want me to tell you this, but he hasn't smiled since he was little. Since his father died, he didn't have a reason to smile. He secluded himself and stopped being the care-free, joyful person that he used to be." Meiling explained  
  
_"But, I have seen him smile before."_

    
"I guess that he does love you that much. Anyways, I am leaving tomorrow. XiaoLang loves you. Follow your heart. I think that if I were you, I'd go and get him." she said as she ran out  
  
"I guess that I should."  
  


  
******  
  


  
{She ran to Syaoran's room and she crashed into him.}  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun. Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I have something to ask."  
  
"I am listening."  
  
"If I loved you, would you love me?"  
  
"That is a question that needs no answer. Even if you didn't love me at all, I'd still love you. I love everything about you. I love the way that you make people feel good. That is one of the most reasons that I love you." he said as he kissed her on the cheek  
  
*Blushie and Giggle* (-- Sakura)  
  
"That isn't _all _true."  
  
"Hai, it is."  
  
{They kissed and they knew that someone were there, but they thought that it was just Meiling.}  
  
_"Hold still, dear_. I can't get the tape." Tomoyo said as Sakura and Syaoran stopped and blushed.  
  
"I am not **_supposed_** to be here." Eriol called from the bottom  
  
*Looks under her dress as the wind blew*  
  
**_"Eriol!"_**  
  
_"I couldn't help it."_  
  
"You are such a pervert."  
  
{Eriol was so offended that he crossed his arms, hence letting go of the ladder and making them fall of the 6th floor.}  
  
**_"Itai."_**  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"It serves you right."  
  


  
******In Meiling's Room******  
  


  
"So, umm... Aria, the banquet's continuation is tomorrow, right?" she said as Aria filled her drawer with towels  
  
"Hai, it is, but aren't you departing soon?"  
  
"Hai, but I am leaving in a few days."  
  
"You can attend the ball if you would like. I think that Sakura-sama would like that."  
  
"I know." she said as Aria left  
  
"Oh, she'll like it alright. That is if she wants to see her boyfriend tell her that she hates her. She is such a sap. She really thinks that I, Meiling Li, would give up that easily. She will so regret that she ever dealt with me."  
  
  


******Back in the Ballroom******  
  


  
**_"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM STILL IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!! I AM LOCKED IN THE BALLROOM!!!!!!!!"_** Araia called  
  
{She pressed the button on her watch that made her watch glow. It read:}  
  
3:00 am  
  
**_"HELLO!!!! It is already 3:00 and I am STILL in the ballroom!!!!!!!!!!!"_**  
  


  
******  
  


  
**_Okay, tell me what you think. Here is the summary for the next chappie. Remember to read and review. It will make this pathetic little author feel good. *Whimpers*  
  
Next time on 'Etiquette Lessons': You'll never know someone until you are in a bad situation with them. Well, the next banquet day is a day of pandemonium and hurt feelings. Meiling tries her best to win Syaoran back. Sakura may be publicly embarrassed unless someone does something. Will anyone do anything or will the S+S chain die out and Meiling will be wed to Syaoran. What's going to happen? I don't know and I am the author!  
  
Ja ne, minna-san!!!!!!!  
  
--Cherri Ookami ^_^_****__**


	7. Last One Standing!

******

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I have been on a long hiatus! Gomen nasai, minna! I try my best to get things done during the summer, but I was faster on posting with school on my mind, because of music class and the occasional classroom space out. ^_^ Anyway, I want ya'll to know that I have some inspiration right now and I will try to get things done better like before. I will try and I'll try to promise. 

And, I believe it is for the best, because I have learned how to edit! It is so pretty now! ^_^ So, now, let's get started!

****** 

**Quick summary:** No one **likes** to be humiliated, am I right? Well, if you love someone, do ya'll think that **they** will humiliate **you**? I would cry my little heart out. _ Anyway, if you were set up, would you talk to the one who set you up in the first place? Well, I don't know. People are weird. They can do whatever they want and usually get busted. Well, would you punish someone if they **love** you? Well, these are questions that I **may **answer in the story. (Please note that this part is hardly helpful on what will happen in the story. So this is really just a waste of **your** time, **my** time, and **my** space.)

******

Key (the shortened version):

""- Talking    ''- Thinking    *- Actions    ******- Scene change, POV, Talking to you (New), Flashbacks

()- My thoughts, over views, and little helpful hints    {}- My narration    

******

Mandatory disclaimer: Everyone who has read this story must already know that I don't own CCS. I know that I have forgotten some disclaimers sometimes, but here is a replacement.

******

Chapter 7, Seven, Siete, Shichi, and Pito of Etiquette Lessons: Last One Standing By: the Cherri Ookami ^_^ 

******

{There are days when people don't want to wake up. This was one of those days. It may have been sunny, but people were groaning and this was kind of what you may have heard on your way to the bathroom:}

"Get out of my way!"

"Shut your mouth, you moron!"

"Get moving! There are more people here, you know!"

"What are you looking at?"

"Keep moving! We don't have forever, you know."

{People were obviously cranky and didn't want to see anyone. People ended up with black eyes, fat lips, and large black and blue bruises. Everyone stood clear out of each other's way for a while, but they eventually got to the point where they saw each other and gave each other dirty looks. Sakura on the other hand woke up late and noticed that everyone was mad and there was an immense amount of bloodstains on the walls.}

'I wonder what happened. Maybe there was a murderer or a thief. I wonder if anyone got hurt.'

{She could've stopped wondering for the palace tenants were their own undoing. Syaoran and Meiling were a group who didn't mind anything on the walls, for their bluntness.}

"Hmm.... I wonder what happened. Maybe someone got killed. Who cares anyway?" *Shrugs* 

"Ugh. What kind of decorations are _these_? They are **so** tacky!"

{People set up the dining room and the ballroom for another hard day and night. Syaoran had just gone out for a walk and Meiling was scheming.}

******Meiling's 'Room'******

"If _I_ can't have him, _no one_ else can." She whispered to herself

{Thoughts roamed her head and plans were built and swarmed like buzzing bees in a hive, each thought even more ridiculous than the last. She wrote on pieces of paper and crumpled each one.}

"I need help." She said

******

{She walked out of her room and spotted two people in the living room. She saw Sakura and someone she couldn't recognize. She hid behind a fern on the side.}

"So, does this mean that you are going to dance with him?" Tomoyo asked

"I don't know. I don't think he even likes me." Sakura said

"He probably does. He's really nice. I talked to that girl, Mikayo, and she said tat he _always _blushes when people bring _you _up." Tomoyo said with a fit full of giggles

"Really? So, tell me Tomoyo. How _did_ you divulge this information out of her?" Sakura asked sharply

"Umm... I err... asked." Tomoyo said with an anime sweatdrop. ^_^;

"I knew it. Tell me, again. Why were you fishing for information about Syaoran-kun?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I guess it is because I want you two to be together." She said with an angelic grin

******

{Meanwhile, Meiling got a bit aggressive and accidentally knocked down the fern. She was spotted.}

******

"Umm... hello there, Li-chan." Sakura said

"Oh. Umm... hello, Kinomoto-chan."

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. I just dropped my err... contact lenses." She said  

"Oh, I didn't know you wore contacts. Hey, why don't you join us? We were just talking."

"Sure." Meiling said with a smile 'my mouth is cramping. **But**, it's worth it.'

"We were just talking about your cousin, Li-chan." Tomoyo said

"Oh. Well, what do you think of him?" Meiling said with a broader grin that made it look quite plain that she was faking

"He is mostly a gentleman. I think he is really nice." Sakura said 

"Oh, he **really** isn't. He is a complete jerk. He never does anything for you if you asked him. He is rude too." Meiling lied

'All I have to do is make her think he is a complete moron and she will break the whole fiasco with him. I will have him all to myself and the two of us will live happily ever after.' She thought (Oh, _really_? Good luck!)

"Really? He never acts rude at all." Sakura said 

"Oh, it's just an act that is mom made him get into. He is **never** really polite with guests like he says he is. He was always hitting on the princesses of the kings and queens that come into the palace. He even slept with one." She said 

'Sorry, Xiao Lang, but it is for our own good. It's for our future together.' She thought 

"Err... thanks for the information, Li-chan. We have to go and get ready for the banquet." Tomoyo said with the sweatdrop (-_-;)

"Bye!" she said as she walked away

{She turned a corner and did the whole, "YES!" and pulling your arm down thing. (I **really** don't know how to describe it.) And, as she turned the corner, she found a picture of Sakura and her family}

"Hmmm..." she said with an evil grin (Here we go again. -_-)

******Meiling's 'Room' again******

{Meiling was rummaging through her suitcase and found a magazine. She flipped through a few pictures and grinned broadly. She sat down and tied up the curtains to let the light in.}

"Get ready."

******In Sakura's room******

"I wonder what she said was true." Sakura said as she modeled Tomoyo's dresses

"She probably was telling the truth. I mean, we don't **really** know him, do we? And, it could be true, because you told me he gets chased by princes a whole mess of times. Maybe, he didn't tell the whole truth." She said

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they probably chased him around for sleeping with the princes' girlfriends. I mean, it **is** possible, you know."

"I know, but he doesn't seem like the kind that you'd think would lie like that." Sakura said

"Well, Eriol seemed like an arrogant jerk in the beginning, but when I got to know him, he was so sweet." Tomoyo said dreamily

"But, that is kind of my point. What if she is lying and he didn't do any of that?" Sakura asked

"Why would she make such a big lie about her own cousin?" Tomoyo asked

"I don't know, but..." Sakura said until she was cut off

"She wouldn't lie about something like that." Tomoyo said

"Well, you wouldn't know either. We don't know her too well either." Sakura said

"Anyways, you like the dress?" Tomoyo asked, trying to get off the topic.

"Hai. It is beautiful. I really like it. What is it made of?" 

"Oh, it is made of pure silk, so don't try getting water on it, or else your bra and the rest of your body will show through the dress." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said with sarcastic indignation

******Syaoran's Room****** (Have you noticed that all I am putting people in are rooms?)

{Syaoran lay on his bed and he thought.}

'I wonder if mother will accept the fact that we _aren't _engaged anymore.' He thought__

{He picked up the phone and called.}

"Hello. This is the Mashumaro Phone Network. Please press 1 if you want to call Europe. Please press 2 if you want to call Antarctica. Please press 3 if you want to call Africa..."  

'How about if I press 4 and you shut your trap.' He thought exasperatedly 

"Please press 4 if you want to call Asia."

"Finally." *Presses 4*

"You have pressed 4. If you want to call Philippines, press 1. If you want to call Mongolia, press 2..."

'Oh, Kami-sama, **WHY?**' he thought

"If you want to call China press..."

'Let me guess, 3?' he thought sarcastically

"5."

'**WHAT?**' he thought

*Presses _5*_

_******_

"Nihao and welcome to the Ichimatsu Network. Please dial the number you wish to contact."

*Dials a whole bunch of numbers*

***RING. RING. RING***           

******

"Hello. This is the Li residence. This is Fuutie speaking."

"Hi, umm... can I speak to mom?" he asked

"Who the heck is this?"

"It's Syaoran, you dolt!" he yelled

"Oh. Hello my little brother. How are y..." she was cut off

"Just get her, Fuutie."

"Well, someone needs a nap." She said sarcastically

{She left and came back a new voice.}

"Hello. Xiao Lang, is that you?" Yelan asked

"Yeah. I was wondering if you were okay with Meiling and me breaking the engagement?"

"What do you mean?" she said frantically

"I don't know. Meiling told me that she broke the engagement. She **also **told me that told me that she _already_ told you."

"Nobody told me anything. Why did she want to break the engagement?" she said, and once again frantically 

"Well, I don't really know. Though, if we really _did_ do this, _would _you really be alright with it?" he said hopefully

"No, I wouldn't! I want to know whom she fell in lo..." she said until she got cut off

"Actually, I think it was my fault." He said

"**_What? _**What did you do?"

"I think I was the one who fell in love."

"**_WHO_ **would you fall in love with and think is better than Meiling?"

"I think it is the girl I help in etiquette with, Sakura."

"**_HER? _**Why her?" 

"I don't know. She is just different. There is so much about her."

"There is **_nothing_** about her! Why?"

"I said _I don't know_. What is wrong with loving someone I wasn't engaged with?"

"Xiao Lang, you know I want you to be happy, but the thing is that we don't know anything about her!"

"She is sweet and beautiful. You _have _to trust my judgment. I wouldn't just pick up some loser off the street."

"Alright. I will trust you _for now._ I want to meet her some time. You know, just to check."

"Fine. I have to go now. Bye." He said as he hung up

******

{Footsteps approached and a girl entered.}

"Hello there, Syaoran-kun."

"Oh, hi there Mikayo. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just want to check on a friend. So, how are you?"

"Alright, I guess."

"I can sense that there is something wrong here." She poked

"Well, I had a talk with my mother and she isn't really happy about the whole 'me liking Sakura, Meiling liking me' fiasco."

"Oh, so she is _mad_?"

"Oh, no. She is a mix of confused and furious." He said

"Oh. Well, she should understand. I mean, _her_ mother didn't like _your_ father when she was your age." Mikayo said 

"How would you know? You are, what, 16." He said

"Well, my mother is your mother's friend and I overheard her talking with your mother a while back."

"Why didn't my mom's mom like my dad?" he asked

"Oh, it was because when she was dating him, he got into her room and kissed her. And, then he err... pinned her down and they got all yeah." She said with a shudder

"O...aky." he said as he tried to erase any type of thought that entered his mind that had to do with that! (_ I would too! She gave **way** too much detail!)

"Well, anyway, she didn't care. And, forget it, kid. Hai. It _was_ the moment you were 'created'." She said

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I _never_ needed to know that! I might have some type of flashbackish type of dream and ugh!" 

"Well, I'm sorry for giving you a bad picture, but I just had to say something." She said with an evil grin

"Anyways, what do you think?"

"I think that it's so sweet that you are trying to stand up to mom to stay together with your little girlfriend." She said as she pinched his cheeks and gave that animeish kitty face (à:x It's like that, kind of.)  

"She is **not** my girlfriend."

"Oh, _really?_" she said as she walked out "What kind of guy are you? You say you love her, but you say that she isn't even your girlfriend." She said exasperatedly 

"Well, yeah! I mean, I might love her, but I don't know if she even _really_ likes me. It might be a trick, like last time." He said with his head put down

"Oh, so you still remember that, do you?" she said

"How could I forget that insensitive, prissy princess who played me for a sap? She was so **dense**. I wish she were dead." He said

"Don't say _that_. That is so cruel."

"What she did to me was cruel too." He said bitterly

"Don't be discouraged. She was a jerk. Anyways, she was deported back to wherever she came from." (I have no idea what other country may have had kings and queens and what not.)

"Whatever. I don't know if she is like her, but I'm going to trust her. She seems good enough to **actually** trust."

"Aww... how kawaii." She said as she pinched his cheeks again.

"_Stop that._" He said as he moved her hand from his face****

****** 

{Things progressed and things got a bit better. The bathrooms were full as people tried to hide their bruises and put cover up on their fat lips. People were as active as usual and the thing was, Meiling was nowhere to be found.}

****** 

{She sat on a chair with the computer in the guest room on.}

"If you want to mess with me man, I'll give you two words." She said as she clicked a few things

"Buzz off." She said as she blended a few things

{She turned on the printer and she printed a few paper's worth of body parts and she smiled as she put them together.} 

"Perfect." She said with a grin

'We all know what you look like on the **outside**, but here is your _inside._' She thought as she looked at the prints

"It's time. Time for _revenge_." She whispered as she pulled a drawer open and got a bottle of glue

{She walked outside and she went to Midako.}

"Umm... hi. Do you have any cardboard?" Meiling asked innocently

"What for and who are you?" Midako asked with a pointed face

"Umm... I'm Meiling Li. I am Syaoran's cousin and I need to use it for a gift, a _special_ gift." She said 

"I _do _have some, but what _exactly_ do you need it for?"

"It's a gift for the princess. I think she needs it."

"Oh, alright." She said as she handed it to her. 

'There's something funny about that kid.' Midako thought as Meiling left

**_(Please note: (This is kind of important.) Right now, ya'll should already know Meiling's plan. If you don't, then her are clues: Poster board, glue, picture. Let's get going, ya'll!)_**

*******Banquet! (Yeah! Woo! Okay let's go. -_-)****** 

{Everyone was so happy to find enough make up to cover their face. The thing is that Nadeshiko has to buy a load more makeup for herself. She had nothing left after that morning. She called Avon and she ordered a whole box of makeup. (@_@) Though, people were covered up, they had completely forgot about their clothes. No one was wearing something too fancy, for they weren't ready. The banquet was as noisy as ever, **but** it was even noisier. Sakura didn't really enjoy herself, mostly because she hadn't seen Syaoran all night. She walked in the ballroom and she spotted a group who stared at her like she was some sort of circus attraction. She scoured the crowds for Tomoyo and she found her in the arms of, none other than, Eriol.}

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, why are these people looking at me so weirdly?" she asked frantically

"It's probably because of this. I need to show you something. I'm sorry for you to see this, though." Eriol said

"It's okay, Eriol-kun. Just tell me."

"I can't tell you. I have to show you."  He said

{They walked toward the laughing crowd and found a picture. It wasn't just any picture. It was a hentai-ish picture. It was glued on to a poster board and was put together in tiles of paper. It was a large print of a woman posing in a bikini and almost revealing her own breasts. The problem was that the head was all too familiar for everyone. It was the princess.}

{Mankato Takahara, the same man who was in a drinking contest in the 3rd chapter, was still as drunk as ever. He made a loud announcement to the crowd.}

"Hey. I gotz that piture in me room. It's from thad Playboy magazine." He said drunkenly. (What a weirdo!)

"What an _idiot_." Kaneko said as she folded her arms.   (Kaneko is a character that no one should recognize. If you do, then you must be whack. I created her just **now**. I was reading the Love Hina manga and said, "What the hey. I'll just chuck her in there." ^_^Anyways, Kaneko is just a girl who is part of the Kino Kingdom. She is just the daughter of one of the knights. Those who know Love Hina, she looks like she does there.)

{Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she dropped onto the floor as Eriol and Tomoyo tried to make her feel better. Meiling, at last, came innocently onto the scene and said:}

"I knew something was wrong when he had that magazine and poster board that he got from Midako. Are you going to be alright, Kinomoto-chan?" she asked fakely as she laughed also with the crowd, only yet _heartier_  

{Nothing happened except the fact that she ran out into the corridor. She had run toward the bathroom and saw someone.}

******Start Sakura's POV******

**(Note: The {} things are the narration of the person in the POV. So, what I'm trying to say is that if I do {this}, the one who said it is the one in the POV. So, {} these things mean that Sakura is talking. And –{}- this is my narration in other people's POV's. Gomen for making it too complicating. Don't kill me!)**

I thought he loved me.

I guess I was wrong.

{I saw him sitting there on the balcony.}

 He looked so sad, but I don't care anymore. He is a jerk and I never want to fall in love ever again.

{I walked up to him and he didn't do anything.}

He probably thinks that I will pity him.

Yeah, right.

"Hey!"

{He turned around and showed a shallow face.}

-{He had a sad and empty face. His eyes were full of nothing and it looked like he had just seen someone die. He had only looked at her for half a second and looked down at the ground.}-

"Huh? Oh. Hi." He said to me in such an empty voice

"**_What is with you?_**I hate you!" I said to him

"**_What did I do?_**" he yelled at me furiously. It was as if he didn't know what was going on.

{I didn't care **anymore**. I raised my hand and **slapped** his face. I had _never_ been so angry in my entire life. I know it was wrong, but he had got what he deserved.}

-{He staggered and looked, not furious, but even more depressed. Though, that **didn't **keep him from yelling.}-

"**_What the heck was that for?_**" he asked, and once again furious as ever and face red as a tomato (Why? Not for blushing, but when **I **am mad, my face gets red. I don't know about ya'll.)

"**_You should know! You did it!_**" I yelled at him

"I didn't do _anything_ all day. All I **ever** did was call my mom to tell her about the broken engagement, but I guess I shouldn't break it anymore. I don't _even_ know what I did! Tell me **now**! **Why** are you mad at me?" he yelled at me

{He looked furious, but I am **_not_** falling for this all over again. He could act as innocent as he likes, but he will never get my attention to **actually** forgive him!}

"**Don't act like you don't know what is going on!**" I yelled

"I'm not acting. Answer me. What did I do to you?" he said as his anger ebbed away

"**You put that picture up!** Now, _everyone _is laughing at me." I said as my anger left as fast as it had come

"_What_ picture? I didn't do **_anything_** for the whole day. I hardly ate, slept, or _even_ left the room. I didn't even **want** to go to the stupid thing. How could I put up some picture that I didn't even _know_ about?" he said to me

{His eyes were full of concern and dread. I would believe him, but what if this were just some cheap ploy to get me to love him again?}

{I couldn't take it. I headed for the bathroom (The public-ish one) and saw someone again.}

{Midako was on one of the stools fixing her hair. She looked over worked and tried.}

"Hello. I was just fixing up before I go back out there." She said to me

{She stared intently at me, just the way Syaoran did when he first met me.}

"Why are your eyes all red?" she asked

"Syaoran." Was all I had uttered all night.

"What about him? I thought you two were happy together."

"That's the point. We _were _happy together. That was only until he betrayed me." I said to her

"What did he do?" she asked me

"He got this big poster board and printed a giant picture of a woman in a bikini with my head on it." I said to her defeatedly

"Really? I believe that _Meiling_ was the one who asked me for that piece of card board." She told me as she took her compact mirror and she put powder near her face

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she told me that she was preparing you a **gift**. She said you _needed_ it." She said as she put blush on her face

"So, she set Syaoran up?" I said as I thought about how I slapped him.

"I guess so. Anyways, you didn't do anything to him, **_right_**?" she prodded

"Well, I kind of err..." I said sadly

"You kind of..." she prodded once again

"I kind of slapped him." I said timidly

"Ooo... I don't know what Yelan will think of that." Midako said

"Who?"

"Oh. She is Syaoran's mother. She doesn't like it when she sees her son sad. I talked to Mikayo and she said that he talked to his mom about the engagement thing. His mom was furious. She doesn't want someone taking over his love life in just a few weeks."

"She never wanted her son to be sad, because some chick same and made him _think_ that she loved him. He was heart broken and they put the engagement back together with Meiling. That chick has problems, man. She can't comprehend the fact that he doesn't love her. He loves you. He can't be sure of the whole thing. He'll probably hate you for now, but just give him time. He'll come back. He's a sweet guy. He can't stay mad at the girl he **_loves_**. Thought, he might just change and want to leave." She said to me

{I thought and thought about how I had treated him.}

 I had hit him with a vase and he didn't do anything. I slapped him and he didn't do anything, again. I can't believe that I thought that _he_ was the jerk, but it was _I_ who was the jerk! And, I guess Midako is right. He might want to leave. Though, I don't blame him. Ever since he arrived here, he got hurt. I guess he deserves to leave. Well, I'm going to find out.

-{She walked out of the bathroom and turned to the corridor leading to _his _room.}-

******End of Sakura's POV and Start of Syaoran's POV******

What did I do?

Did I do anything to hurt her?

I never wanted to do that at all.

Instead of showing how much I loved her,

All I did was push her away.

I guess I am doomed.

I am doomed to be loveless.

{I finished packing and saw her standing at my doorway with tears in her eyes. She walked closer to me and she spoke:}

"I'm sorry." Was all she had said to me

I wanted to say that I forgive her. I really did, but she might just be exactly like that girl. 

-{And so, things began.}-

******Flashback and still at Syaoran's POV******

**_******A few year back****** _**

****

-{A younger looking Syaoran walked along a road and with a girl. She had long red hair and with a fake smile on her face. She stopped along the trail and she spoke}-

"Will you marry me?"

{I blushed and I couldn't refuse.}

"I...umm..."

"You?"

"Y...es."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You are so _weird_! You _actually_ think that **I** love **you**? What an _idiot_!" she said to me

My heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. I can't believe that I fell for that girl. I, now and forever, solemnly vow to **_never _**fall in love **_ever again_**!

******End of Flashback, but still same POV******

I remember that. I remember saying that years ago. I broke it. I broke my vow. I fell back in love and it happened **again.** I never want to feel anything ever again.

Her words still surround me. Sakura was different or so I thought. The words, "I'm sorry." Also surrounded my mind.

{Sakura waved a hand at my face and I finally got back to reality. Her eyes filled with more tears, she wailed and weeped with full force. I could do nothing, but pity her. I am such a _sap_ for tears. I _never_ have gone against a teary face. She just **had** to _cry._}

"It's alright. I guess you didn't mean it." I said to her

I was defeated.

It was hook, line, and sinker.

I lost the war.

I lost to a girl!

{She smiled, but her tears doubled up. She ran out of the hall and into her own room. I ran after her and I saw her.}

{Her head was drooped down and she looked up at me.}

******End of Syaoran's POV and Start of Normal POV******

{Syaoran walked up to Sakura. She looked up at him and she simply smiled and laid her head onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and sat on the squishy bed. (And, the way I use squishy is like a good thing. Not too squishy that you hurt your back. Squishy as in you can feel so content in it, like a dream bed. ^_^)}

"I am so sorry." She said to him as she lifted her head up

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said

"It does. I wanted to be with you, but I just..."

"Pushed me away? Iie. You did not. We pulled away from each other and now we are together again." Syaoran said solemnly

"You aren't mad?"

"I was, but knew that it couldn't be true. I just want to know who set me up." He said

"I think I know. Midako told me that it was Meiling, but she told me it was you."

"I know why. She wants you to hate me and I will soon hate you. When we hate each other, she will try to swoop down, take me back to Hong Kong and try her best to manipulate my "broken feelings"." He said as he gestured the finger quote thingy

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Nothing. I don't want to. She has to deal with it. I don't want to hurt her, even if she hurt me." (*Mimics throwing up* this is like too sweet! XD.)

"You are too nice. Do you know that?" she asked as she smiled happily and her tears ebbing away.

"Yeah. I do." Syaoran said with a broad and benign grin

******

{Well, people have actually forgotten the whole thing and no one ever remembered anything. Why? It was because everyone, even under aged people, had a bit too much sake and wine. Only Sakura and Syaoran had not been drunk. Oh, and not to mention the fact that Midako didn't get drunk either. She just got tipsy. People woke up and Sasami had a field day. She had to run to so many rooms to serve the people some aspirin and some water to wash it down with. Even the king and queen were in bed. Tomoyo and Eriol only got drunk, because they saw a new type of sake and thought it was apple juice. Meiling hadn't been drunk nor tipsy. She had been blissful, that is until she saw Sakura and Syaoran, arm-in-arm.}

"Hello, Meiling." Syaoran said happily as he watched her face turn from milky white with a smile to purple and frowning.

"Why are you two **together**? Kinomoto-chan, aren't you _mad_ at this stupid dolt?" she asked frantically

"_Iie_. He told me that he didn't do anything." She said as she held her head up high.

{Meiling had run off and Sakura and Syaoran stared after her.}

******

Okay, ya'll! I want you to read and review. Tell me if the whole editing this is a good thing. If you are new to the story, don't say anything. Anyways, I want all you Meiling + Syaoran shippers to be aware that this is an S+S fic. Though, if you are a Meiling lover/ shipper/ she's-not-bad believer, hold tight. I am going to dedicate this chapter to ya'll. ^_^ Anyway, I think that you have to have a say in this story. So, wait. And, no, I will not take this long anymore. So, please read and review. I need confidence. 

SO! God bless ya'll and Ja ne till the next chapter! ~_^

----Cherri Ookami 


	8. Everything You Wanted And More

-------

**Cherri Ookami** dateline on August 25, 2003

HA! I knew that writer's block would lose. I never doubted myself for a second! *People throw paper balls* FINE! I kind of did, but yeah. Anyways, thanks for your feedbacks! Anyways, I have a bad idea, but I'll use it anyways! ^_^

-------

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. If you've read this story before, you should ALREADY know that. CLAMP owns CCS. Lucky them!

-------

Chapter 8, Eight, Ocho, Hachi, and Walo of** Etiquette Lessons**:

Everything You Want and So Much More 

By the **Cherri Ookami** and **Crystal Megami**

-------

 Meiling's POV 

-------

(Note that almost thisENTIRE chapter is in her POV)

_{As I ran off, the silent wind whistled as my silent tears flew into the cold wind. I ran into my 'room' and I hopped onto my bed. I stared at the clouds. I saw them. They frowned at me by turning gray and pouring more tears for me to cry with. I cupped my hands and covered my face and knew that nothing could get in the way of love.}_

'I had tried almost all for my life to have a wonderful life with the man I truly loved.'

'That was such a simple thing to do and I couldn't even do that.'

'I am such a failure.'

'I am fighting a losing battle that can't be won. Nothing can pry those two apart.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Was that all I could say? 'I'm sorry.' isn't enough. NOTHINGcan be enough. I broke the heart of the one I loved to get his affection and ended up wounding my own self. I should never have done this. I should have never come to this place in the first place. Nothing I did would be able to help change the past.'

'Even if I felt at the least bit sorry for myself, nothing can change what I had damaged. I can't repair it, because nothing I damaged went to anyone else, but me.'

_{I stood up and wondered.}_

'Would he ever forgive me?'

' It's such a question to ask. Of course he would...'

'_Not.'_

'I portrayed him as a sick porno lover.'

'It doesn't hurt to try, does it?'

'Of course it does.'

'He probably hates me.'

_{I walked out of the room and pulled out my compact.}_

_{My nose was red and my hair was a mess. My eyes were puffy and were quite small at that moment. It was what I deserved. I walked closer and closer to Syaoran's room and noticed that it was open. I turned the knob and I found him on the bed. He was probably asleep, but I didn't know. I walked in and kneeled at his side.}_

_{I placed my hand on his heart and I felt a warm beating.}_

'That was the difference.'

'He had a heart in him.'

'He had never treated me the way that he treated Sakura.'

'Why? I don't know.'

'Is she more attractive than me?'

'Why doesn't he love me?'

{My hand slowly moved to his head and his eyes suddenly snapped open.}

-------

 End of Meiling's POV and Start of Normal POV 

-------

{Syaoran got up and he stared bewilderedly at Meiling, pondering why she was there.}

"What are you doing here, Meiling?" he said as he rubbed his eyes

"Do you love me?"

** "WHAT?"** he asked, being quite bewildered

_"Do you love me?" _

"Why?"

"Because, I hate seeing you with that girl and I want to know if it is a way to make me jealous."

"Iie, I am not in love with you and iie again, because what would I make you jealous OF?"

"The fact that you secretly love me and that you just want to make me jealous."

"I don't want to lie to you, unless you want me to."

"I want you to lie."

"I love you."

"So, you **DON'T** love me?"

"Hai. Anyways, you told me to lie!"

"But, why?"

"I don't know. Sakura is kind and not so clingy."

"What's wrong with clingy?" she asked indignantly

"Well, for one, it's very galling. And it is mostly just a big turn off." He said brusquely

"Okay. Duly noted." She said as she scratched her head

"Oh, and don't get me started on the glomping." He said as he shook his head 

(If you don't know what a glomp is, think of Nakuru and Touya (CCS). What Nakuru does, is a glomp. Oh, and try thinking of what Shampoo does to Ranma (Ranma ½). Hope I gave ya a good idea! If not, I suck and you can put it in the review, but that would probably lead to my quitting, so please don't! XD)

"Fine then. But that still isn't the main reason, _is it_?" she asked cautiously

"Hai. I just CAN'T love you the way you want me to." He said nervously

"WHY NOT?"

"I just can't. There is something about Sakura that I can't find within you. I just... I just don't know what that something is." He said softly

"It's not that I don't want you together. It is that you fell in love with her and I forced you in love with me and even THAT didn't work."

"Why did you do that anyways?"

"I don't know."

"It's not that I don't enjoy being with you, because I do. I just want to be with someone else."

"You've said that for a while now, Xiao Lang. I am just asking WHY do you not love me?"

"I just... I can't... I..."

"You have never loved me, have you?" she asked emptily

"I... I..." Syaoran had no answer. It was a hard thing to say, i'I don't love you.'/i

"**HAVE YOU?**" she yelled tensely

"Well..."

"**JUST ANSWER!**" she said as she stomped her foot on the floor and her eyes filled with tears. 

"I... I have. Once before."

"What happened?" she asked softly as she caressed his cheek with her shaking hand

"Well, I fell in love twice before. It was with you and..." he didn't have the heart to say it (If you paid close attention to the previous chapters, you should know what I'm talking 'bout! ^_^ If ya didn't, then I dunno! ~^_^~)

"Yeah, I know, but who came first?"

"You did. I think I only fell for you when there was nothing. When I was empty, you were there. I had never wanted to hurt you, I promise you, but still. There are things better than me. You can find anything out there. Don't get caught up on me."

"So, in other words, you hate me?"

"No, we are supposed to be family. I can't hate family. You mean so much to me. Also, it breaks the unwritten rules of the royal regime." He said as he smiled and put a hand on her cheek

"So, I mean something to you, at least?"

"Yeah. My own cousin, poor, poor cousin, what the hell were you thinking?" he asked sarcastically as he embraced her

"I dunno. I mean, gomen, gomen for everything. You know, for making you look like a porn wizard."

"WHAT?" 

"Did I forget to mention that? Oops." She said as she sat on the bed

"**That's** why Sakura slapped me last night? It was because you made me look like I love porn? First, it was those two Madanirasho guys, then you! What is it with people?" he yelled frantically as he opened the door and found a fairly pleasant surprise

{Out fell Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Aria, Araia, Amia, Amaia, Sasami, Mikayo, and load of other people fell on top of each other, except for Midako, who jumped up and let everyone fall on each other.}

"Midako, you idiot!" Sasami said as she wrenched Amia's hair from her eyes 

"Ya'll are calling me an idiot when you're the ones who are on top of each other? HA! Surely ya jest!"

"No we don't! So are ya gonna help us or not."

"Not! Okay, JA NE!" she yelled as she waved a hand, but she turned back and took a camera

*Click*

"Dude! This rocks! This is almost as good as getting a date on Christmas! Well, maybe it isn't that great, but its still oh so funny!" She said as she removed her jacket and revealed a Chinese dress with peonies on it. She put it in her purse and she simply pinched Sasami's cheeks.

"You look oh so kawaii, Sasami-chan~! Okay. Buh bye. Buh bye." She said as she took her compact and powdered Sasami's hair. "Ja!"

"That damn..." Sasami started

 "Forget it." Mikayo said as she slapped her head to the floor

"What the heck were all of you guys doing down there anyways?" Syaoran asked as she pulled Aria and Sakura up

"We were just checking if you two made up yet." Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran with innocent eyes

"Stop it! You are the demon of innocence! Ahh! She's pulling me in and..." Syaoran said as he finished with a small kiss

{Meiling leaned on the doorway and Midako came back.}

"I know it hurts, but ya'll did the right thing, ya know."

"I know, but still. He never told me why he fell for me before."

"It's a mystery and so is the kid."

"Do you think he'll ever love me the way he loves her?" 

"Not to get your hopes up, but there's a chance. Though, they share a strong bond. No one can really break it, except for himself or herself. Just do the whole world a favor. Don't meddle with 'em. Let them do it. No one deserves to get hurt from someone else's stupid mistakes. They can kill themselves, just don't make it be your fault." She said as she threw her gum wrapper at Amia's head. 

"What?"

"Just checking if you were listening to what I was saying." She said as she ran across the hall and blew a raspberry

"GET BACK HERE!"

-------

Later that night

-------

{Sakura sat on the balcony and watched a star pass by. She inhaled, and she was about to make a wish, before Syaoran jumped into the balcony chair and looked at her happily.}

"You're mean, ya know that?" she said as she poked him

*Yawn* "Hey, yeah. I know that. I've known THAT for a long while now." He said as he looked at the falling star. "What were ya gonna wish for, huh?"

"I wanted you to be here. But since that happened already, I asked for something else."

"What?"

"I ain't saying anything, Syaoran." She said as she smiled at him and he reached into his pocket and he started to panic

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! I must go. G'night Sakura-chan!" he said as he ran into the building

"O...kay."

-------

In Syaoran's room

-------

{Syaoran looked all over.}

{He couldn't find it.}

{What was he looking for?}

"I need that ring! What am I supposed to do, get a rock and say, _Will you marry me? I don't have a ring. Here. It's a rock_?"

-------

"Where is my plane ticket? I am NOT mooching money off of anyone!" Meiling yelled as she felt around her bed

"Or, I can always get some money from someone." She said slyly as she took her cell phone and dialed a number

-------

**Well, we know what everyone is up to! Sakura wished for something and we don't know what it is. Syaoran wants to give Sakura a ring of engagement and we don't know where it is. Meiling is taking money and we don't know whom it's from. There we go. I gave you the what, where, and who. I would give you some kind of summary, but I don't think so. ^_^ **


	9. Something In the Air, Think it's Love?

******

**Cherri Ookami **dateline on September 28, 2003

Before I start, I want to thank you guys for the reviews. So, yeah, thanks... yeah. ^^ Oh, and remember that this story will end in a few chapters, so tell me how ya want it to end. I don't want a crappy ending, 'kay?

******

KEY:   "Talking"   'Thinking'   *Actions*   {Narrations}  

(My notes and blah, blah, blah.)  ******- Scene changes, POV, and Flashbacks

******

Disclaimer: Owning CCS would be a great honor. Though, that is not my honor. It's CLAMP's honor. Not mine. *Sigh*

******

{Syaoran looked all over.}

{He couldn't find it.}

{What was he looking for?}

"I need that ring! What am I supposed to do, get a rock and say, _Will you marry me? I don't have a ring. Here. It's a rock_?"

******

"Where is my plane ticket? I am NOT mooching money off of anyone!" Meiling yelled as she felt around her bed

"Or, I can always get some money from someone." She said slyly as she took her cell phone and dialed a number

**********

**Chapter 9, Nine, Nuebi, Kyu, and Siyam **of_Etiquette Lessons_****

**_"Something's In the Air and I Think It's Love"_**

****

_Love will always find a way for those who believe in it...****_

By: the _Cherri Ookami_ and _Crystal Megami_

******

{Sakura woke up as the sun sparkle in her bright emerald eyes. She ran into the hallway and saw Meiling freaking out.}

"No! No! NO! I can't have lost my plane ticket!" she yelled

  
"What's wrong, Li-chan?"

"Oh, I lost my plane ticket and I don't have enough money to buy a new one." She said as she looked under a table

"Oh, that's too bad. Do you need some extra mon..." Sakura started

"Iie. I don't want charity. I want to find that ticket." She said as she looked under a chair

"Okay. I'm gonna go now." Sakura said as she edged away

******

{Touya looked out the window and he saw his mother approach him.}

"Toya, y I wama as yu o I sumin or e." she said through the glass

"Nani?" he said as he scratched his head

{She tapped on the glass and he opened it.}

"I said I wanted to ask you to buy something for me."

"Okay, then." He said as he took the money from his mother.

******

{He walked around the streets with a large bag of groceries and saw several girls wave at him. He ignored almost all of them until he saw a brunette haired girl smile at him. He sensed a large amount of heat escape his body and onto his cheeks. He raised a hand to wave, but she came straight up to him.}

"I know you don't know me, but I know you. I am Mitzuki Kaho. I live across the palace and I sit behind you in Calculus 2."

"Umm... nice to err... meet you, Kaho-san."

"Just call me Mitzuki."

"Al... alright." He stuttered

"Okay, then, I'll see ya at school!" she said as she ran off

[Note: Kaho is more girlish and more childish here. I made her OOC, because normally, she isn't so fun to use as a character. ^_^]

******

[Back at the palace]

(The guy talking is talking in Chinese, but Meiling is talking in Japanese.)

"Umm...?" Meiling said as she twirled her fingers in the phone chords.

_Nihao, Xian Sanzenin speaking._

"Xian, I have a favor to ask of you.

_Who this? I no understand you. You speak Chinese, no? _

(Now, Meiling reverts to Chinese.)

"Meiling, you idiot!"

_Li? Oh, I no Meiling Li. I Xian Sanzenin, as I say before._

"NO! **I** am Meiling!"

_Why did you not say that?_

"I DID!" Meiling said heatedly

_What Meiling want?_

"Can I err... borrow a few dollars?" she asked decisively (I am talking about the Hong Kong dollar. Not the American one.)

_How much you need?_

"About100,000isenoughtogetmehome." She said tersely

_What you say? I no understand._

"I n…need 100,000 dollars. Can you lend a friend some?"

_100,000 be too much, Meiling Li._

"I know, I know, but can't you just lend me some, you know... between friends?"

_We no friends. We be acquaintance._

"C'mon. I need it. I want to go home."

_You no in Hong Kong? Where you are?_

"Japan."

_Lover there, ne? He's your little honey bunny?_

"Shut it! He doesn't love me... at all."

_Too bad, because I do, I mean..._

"WHOA! Nani? Did you just say you loved me?"

_No, no! I not say that._

"What **did** you say, Sanzenin? You said **SOMETHING**." 

_I love you. Wo ai ni... Which way you say, WO AI NI! DO YOU HERE ME?_

"Uhh... I'll call back later."

*Click*

"What a nutball!" she yelled as she slammed the receiver on the holder.

******

(Note: Most or all of the thoughts here are Sakura's views.)

{Sakura sat on the roof and she felt a cold draft approach. She climbed down the ladder and saw several windows. To her left, she saw Meiling flipping through channels on the TV and to her right, she saw Syaoran scouring for something. She pressed her ear intently onto the glass.}

"Damn it! Where is that ring?!"

_'What ring?'_

"I really want her to be surprised and I don't want Sakura ruining my big moment!"

_'The ring is for someone **else**? But I thought... no, no. He didn't say it wasn't for me. But he did say he didn't want me ruining his moment. It is for someone else.'_

"Damn!" he yelled as he heard stomping in the halls

"Hey, Xiao Lang! Did you by any chance hear me on the phone?"

"Nope."

"What are you doing?" Meiling said

"Oh, nothing."

"Whatever. You get weirder everyday, Xiao Lang."

{Syaoran sighed and leaned back on his chair.}

"That was close. I don't want her to know about this. Though, I bet it'll be a big surprise to her." Syaoran said as he left his room

[Outside]

"Syaoran."

******

{Meiling opened the door and met Mikayo Tanaka smiling rather pleased with herself.}

"What? Is there something on my face?" Meiling said as she rubbed her head excessively 

"Oh, no, no. It's not that."

"What then, Tanaka? Spill it!"

"Why should I? Sanzenin just gave you his love confession, so why would you want more surprising news?"

"You... you heard?"

"Invite me to the wedding, will ya?" she said as she patted Meiling's shoulder.

"Swear that you won't tell anyone, especially Xiao Lang! He'll either berate me about what a weirdo he is or laugh his head off."  

"Oh, I won't tell anyone. I _swear._" Mikayo said as Meiling blinked and she was gone

{Mikayo wandered through the hallways and she pressed a button on the elevator. *Ding* She leaped into the elevator pressed another button. Her sleeve revealed a small tape recorder and she held it intently to her ear.}

*Static*

"Japan."

_Lover there, ne? He's your little honey bunny?_

"Shut it! He doesn't love me... at all."

_Too bad, because I do, I mean..._

"WHOA! Nani? Did you just say you loved me?"

_No, no! I not say that._

"What **did** you say, Sanzenin? You said **SOMETHING**." 

_I love you. Wo ai ni... Which way you say, WO AI NI! DO YOU HERE ME?_

"Uhh... I'll call back later."

*Click*

*More static*

"Don't worry Meiling. I am not tellin' nothin'." 

"You are."

******

{Touya sat on a pouf in his room and thought about Mizuki and how he had never realized her.}

_'Why haven't I ever seen her before? I mean, she sits right behind me. She is so beaut... **HOLD UP**! Was I thinking what I think I'm thinking?!'_

{Touya shook his head fervently and took a look at his homework. It was a breeze for him, but he kept thinking about Kaho.}

_'Kami-sama, help me. I need to know what this is I am feeling. Is it love?'_

******

{Sakura sat on a pouf in the living room and she wondered.}

_'The ring could be for me, but it could be for someone else too.'_

{She got up and started to pace around her room. Sasami came running into her room and panted lightly. She pleaded with a small voice, "Hide me." But Sakura couldn't comprehend. "Nani?"}

"Hide... me... onegai."

"Why?"

"Yah see, I found this box and I was going to open it and Li-kun saw me with it and he started chasing me. I don't even know what's inside."

"Can I see it?"

  
"Do you know what it is?"

"Iie, but I have a feeling I know what it is."

"What?" Sasami asked eagerly

"A ring. An **engagement** ring."

"Cool! Hold up. I bet it's for you!"

"Yeah, but we'll never know until we open the box." Sakura said as Sasami pulled the box out

{It was an azure velvet box with a curvy drawing of a coat of arms on it. Sakura turned it over it had and 'L' on it. Sasami grabbed it from her and started to open it until Syaoran jumped from out of nowhere and grabbed it.}

"There it is, you thief! You stole my box! And you wanted to ruin everything! It's a good thing that you didn't give it to... uhh... hi, *Gulp* Sakura-chan. You didn't by any chance, open the box, per say?" he asked dreadfully as he crossed his finger in the pockets of his pants.

"Iie, but I wouldn't mind knowing what's in it." She said evenly

"I can't. Someone could get hurt." He said as he death glared Sasami and hurdled away.  

"I wonder what he meant by that." Sasami said as she slid of Sakura's bed and panted slightly

"Did he mean **me**?"

"Maybe. I hope *Pant* not, but I *Pant* really hope not *Pant, pant*."

_'She's probably right. Why would he hide it from me if it weren't from me?'_

******

{Touya groaned as he moved his homework out of his table. He sat up and saw Midako smiling at him with hot chocolate and donuts.}

"Arigato, Mida."

"No problem, Touya-sama. You look like you exerted too much effort. Why don't ya go out and get some fresh air. Though it's November and the flowers are only in bloom in the palace garden (/glass greenhouse), it is still a good time to be happy. I mean, Christmas be coming in a month or even less."

"Yeah. I know, but that means that festival. I never have anyone to go with and..."

"...And you could ask Mitzuki Kaho. Yeah. I know you could and I now you want to."

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, I saw you this morning and I noticed your face turn exceptionally red. I thought, '_Maybe he is hot from the weather. Oh, no, wait. The weather is almost 10 degrees!'_ It's normal for you anyways. I mean, someone as cute as you shouldn't be single."

"You wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"

"I would and I know I should, but I won't. I mean, why wouldn't a girl like a guy as charming as you are?" she said as she hung upside-down on a rafter in his room (No. She was not wearing a skirt.)

"Well... I'll think about it."

"Remember, I am not telling you to do anything. You do what you think is right and follow your heart. Love will always find a way for those who believe in it and you, my fine friend, seem like a believer." She said as she hopped of the rafter and out the window and started jumping on people's rooftops.}

****** 

{Syaoran smiled at the ring and knelt at the foot of his bed. His mind wandered and if a passerby were to (Well...) pass by, would think his soul was sucked out. He inhaled heavily and exhaled heavily and spoke to the air softly in a small whisper.}

"Would you have the honor... no. Would you like to..."

{He paused for a moment and thought.}

"Never in my entire life have I ever felt the way I do until I met you. I am just trying to say..."

"What did you just say?" said a smooth voice in a startled tone

"I love y... AHH!"

{As Syaoran opened his eyes, he saw Midako smiling at him. He fell, utterly startled, to the ground also looking bewildered at what he thinks she heard. She laughed hysterically and wiped her tears of laughter.}

"Ano... can I ask you a question, Mida?"

"I'm listening." She said as she exhaled lightly

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"**

"Oh, I am so glad that you asked that. I was being so profoundly moved by your words." She said as she took a cassette player and pressed the rewind button.

*Distorted or discombobulated speech*

{She shook the tape player. "Damn! What is wrong with this stupid thing?!" She looked at the button she pressed and chuckled lightly with a tinge of embarrassment. She pressed play and it played, but not exactly what she meant to play.}

*Static*

_Lover there, ne? He's your little honey bunny?_

"Shut it! He doesn't love me... at all."

_Too bad, because I do, I mean..._

"WHOA! Nani? Did you just say you loved me?"

_No, no! I not say that._

"What **did** you say, Sanzenin? You said **SOMETHING**." 

_I love you. Wo ai ni... Which way you say, WO AI NI! DO YOU HERE ME?_

"Uhh... I'll call back later."

*Click*

{Syaoran stared, dumbfounded and downright confused.}

"Midako, tell me... was that Meiling **Li,** my cousin, and Xian Sanzenin, that guy who tried to jump my dim sum off me in the 2nd grade?"

"Wow, you're good. Sharp as a tack, you are. Nothin gets past ya, ne? But the thing is that I wanted to..."

"Tell me? I doubt it. Why would you present that tape by accident."

"Iie! You got me all wrong. Mikayo recorded this earlier. I wanted to borrow it to listen to my tapes for French 2 and I found a tape in it. I thought it was blank, because it didn't have a label. I heard ya talking to the wall and I recorded your little confession to the wind. You saw me press rewind and it played and..."

"Let me at least hear what you got on me." He said as she pressed the green button

*Static*

"Uhh... I'll call back later."

*Click*

*Minute of status*

"Would you have the honor... no. Would you like to..."

{He paused for a moment and thought.}

"Never in my entire life have I ever felt the way I do until I met you. I am just trying to say..."

"What did you just say?" said a smooth voice in a startled tone

"I love y... AHH!"

*Static and a click*

"That is what I got on ya."

"Keep that. Iie. Trash it. Iie. Burn it. Either way, chuck it so Sakura will never kn..."

"Syaoran-kun."

******

_Crystal: Well, that was the last chapter. We are not going to finish it. That's the way we are going to leave it. _

_Cherri: Oh, you really believe that? I doubt it. This is MY story! Anyways, I know this was a bad chapter, but never mind that factor. I WILL update very soon. (Whispers) Don't believe her. Remember to review.  _

_--The **Cherri Ookami** and the Crystal Megami_


	10. Home Is Where the Heart Is Right?

-=-=-

**Cherri Ookami** dateline on _November 22, 2003_

As you can see, I have not been updating in almost forever. Well, not really. Though, that isn't the point! Anyways, I just want to say that I am going to make this a super short chapter, so forgive me onegai!

Disclaimer: If I claim _Cardcaptor Sakura_, people would be in awe, but the thing is that CLAMP and Kodansha would be on my tail. Just let me say this: I DO NOT OWN CCS. Okay, that's all that I MOSTLY don't own. Let's go! ^_^

Note: I am a bit lazy to re-write the Key, but this is a new one: |Chinese speech| I also made Yelan kind of OOC in this chapter.

-=-=-

{He paused for a moment and thought.}

"Never in my entire life have I ever felt the way I do until I met you. I am just trying to say..."

"What did you just say?" said a smooth voice in a startled tone

"I love y... AHH!"

*Static and a click*

"That is what I got on ya."

"Keep that. Iie. Trash it. Iie. Burn it. Either way, chuck it so Sakura will never kn..."

"Syaoran?"

-=-=-

Chapter Ten, 10, Dies, Ju, and Sampo of

_Etiquette Lessons_

Home is Where the Heart is... Or is it? Part 1

By: the **Cherri Ookami** and **Crystal Megami**

-=-=-

{Syaoran's head turned slowly as his heart skipped beats and jumped up. He saw Sakura, who seemed to wield a completely different aura. She seemed melancholy, as if she had just seen someone die.}

"Sakura-chan! This isn't what you think!" Syaoran said as he ran to her side

"I am not thinking of anything."

"R...real...ly? What's wrong then? You seem so sad."

"What were you saying to Midako?"

"I... I... WAIT!" he said as he ran to the desk drawer and pulled out a small box.

{He felt his heart race. He was starting to feel the cold of the winter and shivered. He knelt down in front of Sakura, who seemed quite bewildered. He did his best to keep his balance and grabbed her hand.}

"Ever since I was little, I had to lock myself from feeling so many emotions, like love, sorrow, loneliness, and betrayal. I had to be strong. I didn't have much and felt really lonely. That was until I met you. You made me feel welcome, in a twisted sort of way," Syaoran shuddered as Sakura flushed. He continued.

"I don't know, but it was as if it were planned for this to happen. Nothing you or anyone did could stop me from loving you and hopefully nothing ever will." With that, he fumbled into his pocket and opened the box. "To make a short question shorter, Sakura-chan, will you marry me?"

{She froze. A moment she had waited for had finally come. (SAY IT!) He loved her. It was no dream, no trick. It was _real_. She just had to answer. She just hoped she made the right decision.}

"I do. I really do!" she said as she and Syaoran pulled into a warm embrace.

"Damn it!"

{Syaoran pulled away and turned around. "I thought ya left!" Midako was catching the whole thing on tape. She flipped it over and saw that she had run out of batteries. "No matter. I got the engagement and the answer. Mission complete. Oh, and Syaoran Li, you jerk, don't think I am done with you. I'll be back!" she said, pulling her hood over her head. She jumped out the window and jumped onto the next roof.}

_*Scream*_

"Oops. Sorry, Mrs. Tekeda." Went Midako's voice.

[Back in the room]

"Sorry about that." Syaoran said, blushing

"It's alright. I just want to know, what was that scene in here?" Sakura queried

"I was err... practicing and she caught me on that stupid tape player of hers." He blurted bashfully

"Practicing... engagement?"

"Uhh... yeah. We'll go with that!" he uttered

_*Ring*_

"Aw! What now?" he demanded as he picked up his phone. (This is not one of the castle phones. This phone is like a cordless phone, but no matter where you go, it still has the same phone number. Yes, these phones exist.)

_|Nihao, Xiao Lang.|_ said a warm, loving voice

"Mother!"

-=-=-

{Touya sat at his study and thought. He saw someone wearing Christmas clothes and got his gun out of his drawer. (Just for protection, people! He is not any kind of serial killer!)}

"Show yourself!"

"I did! Can ya let a little girl in?"

"Midako? Can't ya just go into your own room?" he queried

"There are no visitors allowed to stay in my room without permission."

"So? I am not coming with you! I live he— GAH!" he said as he toppled over his chair, seeing a crying girl enter.

"I know you know Mizuki Kaho. *Wink, wink* Touya, help her outta here, okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, sure. C'mon, Kaho-chan."

"Mizuki, just stay here and I will contact your parents, okay?" Midako said as she pulled her Santa hat off.

"No, no. They don't want me out of the house. Please don't do it." She pleaded softly

"Why?"

"My parents want me to leave here."

-=-=-

"Mother! Err... |How are you?|" he said as he reverted to Chinese. He didn't want Sakura to understand. He also didn't want his mother to wonder what he was saying.    

_|**I** am fine, son, but it is **you** I am worried about. How is progress with the rogue princess?|_

"|Mother, she is not _rogue_. She is just short-tempered.|"

_|I see. Now. The elders have come to me and spoken with me, about you.|_

"|What did they say?|" He asked as he looked painfully at Sakura, who didn't understand anything anyone was saying.

_|They want you to come home. I have gotten word that you have had no progress there.|_

"|Whoa! Who told you _that_?|" He asked as he knew what was coming. He felt like pounding the guy OR girl who squealed on whatever he screwed up on.

_|I heard that you almost got arrested; you were hit with a vase and Meiling... yes. Meiling called me about your engagement plans, which **I** am obviously not a part of.|_ Yelan said coldly.

"|NO! You have it all wrong. Yeah, sure I was hit with a vase, but it was an accident. And---|"

_|How would a vase accidentally hit you, Xiao Lang?|_

"|I don't know, but nothing serious happened! I'm okay, really! Anyway, I was framed that time!|"

_|For what, pray tell?| _Chilled the serious voice, losing all of the warmth and love in her voice. Her voice went down Syaoran's spine like an icy bucket of water.  

"|It was child pornography, but I swear, it wasn't me!|"

_|How did you deal with this?|_

"|I err... I had a court case.|" He said nervously as Sakura whimpered, knowing that the call wasn't going too well, even if she didn't understand a word of Chinese.

_|They probably let you of by sympathy.|_ she said coldly

"|That isn't true! I don't get why you won't believe me! This isn't fair. I didn't want this job you gave it to me! And now, just when I get to like it, you think that I am not even doing it! It isn't my fault you are mad. I am not even sure what you are mad about!|"

|All right, Xiao Lang. If you want to know, here it is. I am angry because you didn't consult me with your marriage prospects, your progress or anything. It is as if you don't think I am good enough to help you. Now, I want you to come home.|

"Why?" he asked sadly, and that was something she actually understood.

|I have not gotten any word in edgewise with the clan or the family. I want things to be perfect for the only heir to the throne and that cannot be possible if I can't be there. Please. Come home. I will be waiting for your reply.|

*Click*

 "|All right, mother.|" he said as he hung the phone and stared at Sakura sadly. He sat on his bed and lay on his pillow.

"Daijobu desu ka, Syaoran-kun?"

"Iie, Sakura. Please don't hate me."

"Why would I?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I... I can't love you." He said, burying his face in his hands.

"W... What? Why? What made you do this?" Sakura asked, feeling Syaoran's head on her shoulder. She patted his forehead and he spoke.

"I... I have to go home... for good."

FIN and TBC 

-=-=-

Well, what do you think? Don't worry! This ain't the end. This is an S x S and it shall stay that way. This is also a part one so... you know it won't end that way. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Remember to read and review.

-Cherri Ookami and Crystal Megami ^_^   


	11. Home Isn't Where The Heart Is

-=-=-

**Cherri Ookami** dateline on _December 20, 2003_

Well, my last chapter was, yes. It was notoriously short. - -; Okay. I am going to make this an epilogue to the last chapter, but do not think that this is some type of end to the story. I am going to make this go somewhere big, but I may consider making a sequel to this story. I don't know if I should, but we will see. ^_^ Oh, yes. I have more news, but some may find it irrelevant, bad or good. I am going to break up a pair. You'll find out when ya read! ^__^

_Disclaimer_: I am, not in anyway, affiliated with the ownership that CLAMP and Kodansha has over _Cardcaptor Sakura_. I own a fish cracker, but I ate it. ^_^

-=-=-

[Previously]

"Daijobu desu ka, Syaoran-kun?"

"Iie, Sakura. Please don't hate me."

"Why would I?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I... I can't love you." He said, burying his face in his hands.

"W... What? Why? What made you do this?" Sakura asked, feeling Syaoran's head on her shoulder. She patted his forehead and he spoke.

"I... I have to go home... for good."

-=-=-

Chapter Labing Isa of _Etiquette Lessons:_

Home Is Where The Heart Is, Isn't It? Part Two 

By: _the Cherri Ookami_ and the _Crystal Megami_

-=-=-

"But... but, WHY?" she stammered as tears lay on her eyelids.

"The elders want me over there. Though, I swear. I do not want to leave you. Especially after..." he broke off, knowing that almost nothing could cheer her up now.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be as hard on you."

"What do you mean? I love you and just when I thought my life couldn't get any better... is just got worse. And to top it all off, the banquet ends tomorrow night."

"I know how you feel..."

"No."

"Huh?"

"No. You do not know how I feel. Nobody does. It's happening all over again." Syaoran groaned, burying his face in his hands. He felt some of his bad memories come back into his head.

"I... I'm sorry," she stuttered, feeling tears rim on her eyes. "But, can I do anything... for comfort?"

"Nah. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. Can you please leave me be for a while?"

"Sure, but you _will_ be there tonight, for the last goodbye, right?" Sakura looked up at him and put his hands into his, tears still pouring.

"No. I will be there, but I won't say goodbye. I am going to settle this thing myself. If I want to be with you, I will."

-=-=-

"Do you want anything, Kaho-san?"

"Call me Mizuki." She whispered.

"Okay, but do you need anything?" 

{Though the day had just begun, the sky outside was dark and gray, contrasting with the light gleaming from the palace windows. The snow ramped on Touya's bedroom windowsill. Mizuki Kaho took refuge inside his room as he got her hot chocolate. "Hey, Aria! Can I get some hot chocolate?" Touya asked.}

*Yawn* "Yeah. Yeah. Sure, sure. Just let me get my uniform on and I'll bring it up, Kinomoto-kun." She said, as she put on her hat and apron

{Aria disappeared into the corridors and Touya stuck his head back into his own quarters. (I am **not** talking normally. XD) "How are you holding up?" he inquired. "I think I'll get by." She forced a smile.}

"You sure?" he asked skeptically

"Mhmm."

"SO, what's up with you? I mean, why'd you leave?"

"My mother just thought that this place is too small and that I won't be able to find a suitable fiancé **here**." She explained. "My father wants to stay, but I am afraid of the two getting divorced. I want to stay, because I have someone in mind for a fiancé."

"If you don't mind my asking... who is it?"

"You'll find out soon." She grinned to herself.

"Here, Kaho-san." Said a quiet voice. Aria had returned with the hot chocolate, looking very sullen. (Not very normal.) She attempted her exit, but Touya held her back. "What's wrong?"}

"Do you really want to know?" she asked sadly

"Of course." He said, looking mildly concerned.

"Li-kun and Li-chan are leaving."

"Yeah, so?" he said, changing from concerned to bored. _'Insensitive wrench.'_ Aria thought rudely, scrunching her face. _'HE JUST DOESN'T GET IT! They're in love! Kami-sama! Help him!'_

"Hello! Li-kun and your sister are in **LOVE**. Sheesh. Where have you been?" she snapped with mock rage

"Is she alright?" he asked, feeling his protective brother surface within him.

"Of course she's alright. She's just in her room, crying her eyes out." She stated halfheartedly

"WHAT! That gaki hurt my sister! Wait till I get my hands on him!" he said, storming out of the room.

{Aria walked outside, into the corridors and saw the infuriated Touya dash through the halls, not for Syaoran, but Midako. "Hey, Mida!" he called angrily. "Whoa! What's with you? Someone kill your goldfish?" she asked contently.}

"What? I don't have a... Never mind! Is that gaki leaving?"

"Who? Do you mean Syaoran and Meiling? Yeah. They are. Why?"

"Have you seen the kaijuu?"

"Umm... yeah. I did. She came outta Syaoran's room a few minutes ago. She seemed pretty upset. She ran out crying..." she tried to continue her statement, but he decided to bombard her with his own. 

"Where is he?" he bellowed, causing a half dressed woman to peek out of her own room. "Can you put a lid on it, you idiots? I want to look good for Prince Tokida and I cannot do that if you just keep yelling! Sheesh!" 

"Back to the point, Kino-kun! Who's _he_?" Midako asked

"That gaki, where is he?"

"He's in the room near the blue morning glories in the next corridor."

-=-=-

*Sigh*

"What's wrong, my dear?" asked a voice. 

{Two figures were lying on a tree, in a tight embrace. They seemed happy, but something seemed wrong to them.}

"Nothing, Eriol. I haven't seen much of Sakura and Syaoran for a while and I wonder what they're doing."

"It's okay, Tomoyo. I'm sure that they are having a good day today. If you want to find out so much, let's go." Eriol said benignly

"What do you mean?" she asked, seeming mildly perplexed.

"I mean, let's go to the palace, silly. And while we're there, lets into some... mischief?" he suggested with an evil grin.

"Great idea! I'll go get my camera!" she said as she ran off.

-=-=-

"Blue glory... blue GLORY! Got it!"

{Touya banged on the crimson door, making the wreath on the door's face bounce against the base. He continued his excessive pounding until Syaoran opened the door, causing Touya to shove his elbow into his face.}

"Itai!" Syaoran roared piercingly

{Touya disregarded his yell and grabbed onto his collar. He raised Syaoran's body into the air, forcing Touya to look up as he spoke.}

"What the heck did you do to my sister? Tell me and I pummel you!" he bellowed

"*Cough* Wh—at? *Cough, cough* I— didn't– do nothing!" Syaoran choked, feeling Touya's grip tighten along with his throat. He felt air deplete within him and his face warm up.

"Don't you lie, gaki! My sister was crying and I want an explanation on WHY!"

"Let *Cough* me— go and I *Cough* can tell!" he gasped

{Touya let down his collar and decided to pin Syaoran on his own bed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he demanded. He may have teased his younger sister, but she didn't want to hurt her at all. He had a vision. _WAH! Syaoran-kun is leaving me! WHY? Why, oh, why me?_ He tightened his grip on the bed and started to shake him. "Tell me before I kill you! You might be a guest, but you still can't hurt my little sister!"}

"Let me GO!"

-=-=-

[Somewhere out there]

"Higher... higher... higher! You idiots can't do ANYTHING right!"

"I am immensely sorry, your highness." 

"Ahh... the palace. Finally. As I always said, _If you cannot train a dog, pull him with you._"

"You do know that ONE: It doesn't make sense and TWO: You never said that."

"Do not criticize the high countess!"

"SHUT UP! Let's just get the boy and get outta here."

-=-=-

"LET HIM GO!"

"Yeah! Listen to her!"

"What if I don't wanna?"

{A battle royale took place as Midako and Aria stood by the doorway. "Dude! This is so cool!" Sasami said as she put down the ebony and ivory bathroom towels onto the ground. She peered through the door and she saw Syaoran standing interestedly as he saw his newly proposed love trying to get a hold of her own brother. "Lemme go, kaijuu!" "Only if you lay off Syaoran-kun!"}

_'Damn, Kami. She freaks me out when she's mad!' _Syaoran thought compellingly _'I bet that this is my punishment! WHAT DID I DO?'_ he yelled in his mind

"NEVER!"

"You're just jealous that he's man enough to say he loves me!" Sakura yelled as the two fell on the floor.

"Like I'd say that to anyone!" Touya let out, blushing into a crisp crimson.

"What about that Kaho girl?" Syaoran asked as he smiled, feeling very satisfied.

"You put her outta this, gaki!" more crimson!

"Just say it onii-chan!"

"WHY? She doesn't love me!"

"How do ya know?" Syaoran asked as he looked at the brotherly sisterly pair

"She said she found her "mate" and it isn't me." 

"She said that?"

"No, but..."

"But nothing. If you love her, tell her... it could may as well be you." Syaoran said as he sat on his bed. _'Though... why would she go for HIM?' _ He thought sarcastically

"Do it onii-chan."

-=-=-

*Sigh* "Thank you, Eriol-kun."

"No problem."

{Eriol and Tomoyo were riding a carriage and Eriol had handed Tomoyo a purple juice box. "But, Eriol... I don't really like grape juice." "I know. It's grape."}

"Strange. The box is purple, not orange." She pointed out

"I know, but of course, some people just want to trick others or just can't remember what color is what." He said as he pointed left, for the footman to drive to. They headed to a while palace and they got off. "1400 yen."

"I'll pay."

"No. I will."

"I will, **dear**." _

"I will, **honey**." _

"Why don't you pay for each other?" Said a voice. Araia stood, smiling at them, leaning on a snow-family 

"Okay." They replied in unison. 

"Hi there, Mr. Count and Mrs. Countess." She said happily

"We aren't married." Eriol prodded

"Well, you seemed quite convincing on the carriage and you sure act like a couple. I mean, as they always said '_The more they fight, the hotter the couple.'" _She said, even more happily *Wink, wink*

"Well... err..."

"We've got to get going. Lets go, Eriol. Bye, bye, Araia." Tomoyo said as she dragged Eriol along with her. They rushed into the palace and dusted the snow off their coats.

"What the heck was that? Why'd you drag me?" Eriol fumed at her

"She'd keep talking! Anyway, let's go."

{Eriol and Tomoyo parted their ways and Tomoyo stopped dead. "Err... Eriol... I don't think that's the door. I think that's the..."}

"...Closet." Eriol groaned as the door shut behind him, forcing his face to a brunette girl...

"**_AHH!_**" 

{Eriol fell out of the closet as the girl fell on his body. (In a VERY embarrassing way. *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge* ^_^) "ERIOL!" Tomoyo shrieked.}

-=-=-

{Touya threw his sister on the floor and looked at Syaoran vehemently. Sakura got up, her hair ruffled, and said "Well... I'll let you two be alone now and make up!" she bounced out the door and ran to the next room, for she knew full well that there was a large chink in the floor of the old room's closet, allowing her to peek through a minute hole near Syaoran's telephone.

She leaned on the wall and heard nothing, so she turned her head and peaked through.

[Through the hole]

The door was closed, but saw a row of blue, green, and violet eyes staring through the portrait of the Kinomoto Shuzoku (1969-1971). (Scary house, ne? O_o)}

"So... you err... love my sister, huh gaki?"

"Is it that obvious?" Syaoran asked, flushing nervously.

"Yeah. But you... didn't... you know?"

"Huh?"

"Do anything with her?"

"I danced with her once." He said bluntly, feeling uneasy talking to Touya, the one who was supposed to pummel him.

"You damn idiot! I am talking about sleeping with her!" Touya yelled, with an angry tear in his eye. (I learned that from watching anime art and expression techniques. It's mostly Rumiko Takahashi style though.)

-=-=-

"Eriol!"

"NO! NO! It's not what it looks like!" Eriol yelled frantically. "I can expla—" he got cut off by a sleepwalking woman, whom hugged him and moaned. "Oh, thank you, my love..." and she walked off. 

"Oh, you want to explain, eh?" she asked coldly

"Yeah! I mean... NO! I! I don't know her!" she said as she pointed to both girls. (Sleepwalker and unconscious person)

"Really!" she said, with a tear in her eye.

"Ugh." Groaned a voice.

"Wah? ARGH! Get off of me!" Eriol yelled, flushing dark crimson.

"Huh? Oh, gomen. I have to go!"

"Wait! Who are you and what were you doing in there?" Tomoyo leered, sounding fairly offended that they were in the closet together.

"You are sent by my parents! Get away!" the girl said as she sprayed Eriol with some kind of confusion solution, due to the fact that Eriol went out like a light.

"Who are your parents? We came here on our own will!" Tomoyo said forcefully, laying Eriol's head on her lap. "Daijobu desu ka, Eriol-kun?" she asked sympathetically

"Ugh... Has your hair always been pink?" he groaned

"Baka!" she said, smiling and hitting his playfully, seeing that he was really out of it. "Now, who are you?"

"I am Kaho Mizuki. I am trying to get away from my family!" she defended

"I don't care! What was that you sprayed at Eriol-kun?"

"Toidi Solution. It makes you err..."

"Dumb? Dull? Thickheaded? Thick? Dim witted? Brainless? Stupid? I—"

"I get it and yeah. That's it." Kaho said uneasily

"When's dinner, mommy?"

"Anyway... *Rolls eyes* As I said, I don't care! You hurt him and now you deal with me!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"So? I'll let you go for now, but I just want to know. Why are you here?"

"I ran away from home, because my parents want me to leave here. I just chose my fiancé, but I didn't tell him. I want to, but..."

"I see. Now, how do you reverse this thing?" Tomoyo asked as she pointed at the cataleptic Eriol. "Oh, yes. I don't know. It is from my great-great-great grandmother, whom was a priestess and she was gone a LONG time ago. Oh, look at the time! Have to run!" she said as she ran off.

"Great! Now I'm stuck."

-=-=- 

[Through the hole]

"**_WHAT?_**" Sakura and Syaoran yelled in unison, with the same exact expression, but with a vein on their balled fists

*Laughter*

"Who's there?" Syaoran snapped with anger surging through his veins and embarrassment through his cheeks. Hearing this, the maids stopped and carried on with their duties, closing the porthole of the Shuzoku portrait.

"Anyways, did you?" Touya asked, sounding strangely hoarse. He felt a knot in his throat as he tried to knead it out.

"NO! NO! NO! I am no kind of pervert!" Syaoran yelled, flailing his arms around. Sakura felt a cold brand of sweat going down her face. _'ONII NO BAKA! ONII NO HENTAI! He has no right to know that! It's not that those things that he was framed for were true!'_ she thought, remembering how the caught hentai culprits (Makai and Kintao [i.e. Jack]) put Syaoran in a bag.

{Sakura stood up, stormed out of the closet and out of the room. She marched into Syaoran's room and glared at Touya. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" she bellowed.}

"What? It could happen." Touya said calmly. "So... did ya or not? It's a simple yes or no question. Sheesh."

"It is **NOT** just a yes or no question, but let me say... **NO**!!!" Syaoran snapped loudly. "Why the heck would I make a move on her?"

"Oh, now she's not good enough?"

"NO! I am too young! Let me ask YOU! Have you slept with Kaho?" Syaoran said suspiciously

{Touya's face lit with red and his eyes were burning with the words _I want to_. On it. XD He ran up to Syaoran and started to beat him with a pillow, thinking _'Hitting that gaki with a bat is too inhumane.'_ "YOU IDIOT!"} 

"NO! She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Yeah. I know." Syaoran shrugged. "Why would she like a guy as cruel as you?" he blew a raspberry. (I still wonder why they call it that. Why not strawberry or blueberry or...)

"Why you..." 

{A crowd of girls scurried to the door to watch and stared (The maids... typical.), but one entered.}

"Xiao Lang?" Meiling looked up at him and put on a perplexed face. "What are you doing?"

"Why?"

"Well, I want to know." She said pitifully. "You don't trust me... do you?"

"NO! NO! That's not it!" Syaoran said, trying to stop her "crying act"

"Well... if that's not it—"

"I want to know." Said a voice.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked

"Yeah! And what do you think you are doing in here? Damn, we need new security around this joint."

"M... M..." 

"Muffin?" Midakoinquired

"Mousse?" Sasami replied

"Mint?" Amia said

"M... M..." 

"Mistletoe?" Amaia asked seductively as she pulled a green leaf from her pocket.  

"NO!" Sakura and Touya yelled. "Hey, why do you have that?"

"Marshmallow?" Aria asked

"Oh! Look a yen!" Araia screeched

"M... mother?"

"Excuse me? Is Touya-kun in there?" 

"Yeah. I am. Hey, Kaho. Get off me, gaki!" Touya threw the Chinese prince on the floor as Syaoran puffed his face. The pair was gone.

"Let me get this straight. You are Syaoran's mother?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. She is." Syaoran stated blandly as he stared at his feet.

"I think we need a talk." Yelan said coldly

"Yeah. I know." He hissed

"Not you, your fiancé." She hissed back as she walked off. Sakura decided to follow, assuming she was the one being referred to.

_'What did I get myself into?'_

-=-=-

This chapter was put up by chance and I just did it today. Anyways. This chapter was the second part of the last one, which I believe was the shortest I have record of. Anyway, I will update very soon, because I have to hurry with my other fics. 

Remember to read and review!

_Cherri Ookami ^__^_


	12. My, my! Such A Meddling Mother

**Cherri Ookami **dateline on January 28, 2004 

Well. 12? Oh, yes. It is. Should I start? Yeah. Oh, hold on. 

This chapter was inspired by a manga that I read and it was great! Completely hilarious! Now, the thing I took was Yelan's OOC attitude. I mean, still. Yelan should be suffering from separation anxiety whatever it's called. She hasn't seen her son for weeks. Also, remember in the last chapter that I said I was going to break a couple up. This is probably **not** where I am going to do it, but VERY soon. I wanna get it over with. I don't want to do it, but I still will! Okay. Let's get rolling. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in anyway ever. CLAMP and Kodansha should know, since they own CCS... not that they know me. X_X 

**ooooooo**

"I think we need a talk." Yelan said coldly 

"Yeah. I know." Syaoran hissed 

"Not you, your **fiancé**." 

_'What did I get myself into?' _

**ooooooo**

Chapter Twelve and Labing Dalawa of _ Etiquette Lessons_: 

My, my! Such Meddling Mother! 

Written by: the **Cherri Ookami** and edited by the _Crystal Megami _

**ooooooo**

"Move out of my way." Yelan spat at the maids. 

{They scoured to different directions, all feeling truly offended. Idachi, the laundry girl, came in and frowned at Yelan and she caused Sasami and herself to drop their laundry baskets. "What a meanie beanie face!" "Yeah. I know." Sasami said as she picked up the clothes.} 

[Living Room] 

"Sit." 

"I think I should-" Sakura stuttered 

"Sit." Yelan beckoned cruelly. 

"Oh. Okay." She said sadly, feeling that Syaoran's mother was just like one of those on a television program she watched a few days ago. 

{It went like this: A man had fallen in love with a woman, whom was very beautiful. Their families were modern and thought of almost a quadrillion ways to break them apart, from poisoning to arsenal to death to perversion. (Bras and all. *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge* ^__^) In the end, which Sakura found both humorous and romantic, the couple trapped their families in a quote unquote "sinking ship" and lived happily ever after. (This is not a real show. I made it all up. Dumb, huh?)} 

"I wanted to talk to you... about my son." 

_'Wow. I never would have thought of THAT.'_ She thought sarcastically. 

"I heard that sarcastic thought." She said nastily 

_'I guess she reads minds too.' _

"I do. Now keep your thoughts down, unless you want them heard. Do you want that?" Yelan asked maliciously 

"No." 

"You will address me as ma'am, miss, or mother-in-law. Do you know why?" 

"Nope." 

"I see the family ring on your right hand. Such a foolish son I have, giving you the ring without permission. I am unofficially your mother-in-law. Funny. I do not see what my so-called son sees in you." She spat 

"Thanks for the compliment." Sakura sneered 

"No problem. You earned it. And, it's _Thanks for the compliment, **ma'am**._" Yelan said coolly 

{Sakura felt a bloodcurdling aura burst from her. She felt a spirited dragon release from the matriarch and it felt its whiskers touch her face. It was like dipping your face in a bucket of ice. It left and Yelan continued. 

"I am here to interrogate you of my former son's performance." 

"No it isn't." Sakura stated blandly 

"**Ma'am**." 

"Huh?" 

"No. You do not address me as nobody. You call me **ma'am**. Am I clear?" Yelan asked icily 

"Crystal clear, _ma'am_." Sakura mouthed 

"Good. Now, what were you speaking of?" 

"I know this isn't about any kind of performance. It is about Syaoran's proposal. If you hate me that much, we can break it up." Sakura said half-heartedly. Sakura's mind was filled with thoughts of Yelan keeping Syaoran in a cage. 

"I am afraid that the ring you wear on your finger *Mumble, mumble* was kept in a box forged by a tree with great magical strength. If you are untrue to the one who gave it to you *Mumble, mumble*, you will have 7 days to live and when you die, you will burn in the fiery underworld forever." 

{Sakura chuckled nervously, thinking that it were just a way to scare her. "I am not joking. I have one myself, and my *Cough, cough* idiot son*Cough* has another one. Cheating on one another is very dishonest, and of course, dishonesty is NOT honored here, there, anywhere!" she flailed.} 

"Okay." 

"**Ma'am**." Yelan drawled. 

"**Yes, ma'am**." Sakura let out forcefully. 

"Good. Now, it is time to start the interrogation. I will ask questions and you will answer." She spat coolly 

"Yes, yes, **MA'AM**. I will answer!" 

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" 

"No. I am just showing an emphasis of respect to you." 

"Shut up now. I will start." Yelan said, pulling out a notepad and a pen. "Number one: What is your age?" 

"14." 

"What is your favorite noodle?" 

"NE?" 

"ANSWER!" 

"R...amen. No. Udon. No. Yeah! Ramen! NO! ITAI! My head hurts!" 

"I don't care about your head. Now answer the question!" Yelan demanded 

"This isn't going too well, you guys." Syaoran said to the bunch of girls watching behind the pillar. 

**ooooooo**

"C'mon! Wake up!" 

... 

"Please?" 

... 

*Splash* 

... 

{Tomoyo sat as Eriol slept on his lap. He was still out, but she swore to get revenge on Kaho for what she did. She remembered it PERFECTLY...} 

{Flashback} 

"I don't care! What was that you sprayed at Eriol-kun?" 

"Toidi Solution. It makes you err..." 

"Dumb? Dull? Thickheaded? Thick? Dim witted? Brainless? Stupid? I-" 

"I get it and yeah. That's it." Kaho said uneasily 

"When's dinner, mommy?" 

{End of Flashback} 

"*Sigh* Damn. Now, how do I wake him up...?" she pondered quietly. "I got it!" Tomoyo dragged Eriol's body and went through the patio door. (What's a patio?) She walked down the white, marble steps and brings him down to a koi pond, where the fish were missing. (The Kinomoto family ain't that inhumane! Let the fish live! XD) 

{She passed the koi pond and passed through a broken down fence. She dragged Eriol's body through the snowy grass and she stopped dead. She found a frozen river and took a rusty rake. She pulled it from its post and dusted off its weeds. She struck the ice with the rake and created a large hole. She dropped Eriol's motionless body into the water and she counted down.} 

"Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen. Blah. Blah. One. Zero. Ding, ding, ding." She chimed. 

"ARGH!" 

"Right on time, Eriol-kun!" she smiled. 

"GET... ME... OUTTA... HERE!" he bellowed, his face red from anger, but bluish from the freezing cold water 

"Finally come to your senses?" she asked, pulling him out. 

"What do you think?" 

"Just wondering, baka boy." She said playfully 

"Damn that Kaho. Who does she think she is?" he cursed 

"Want to go find her and get sweet revenge?" Tomoyo asked evilly 

"Nah. Forget it. Let's just find the golden pair." 

"I think I saw Sakura and some lady in the hallway. Let's go!" 

**ooooooo**

"Now. I am done interrogating you about... you. Now, to discuss my son." 

_'I thought she'd NEVER stop.'_ Sakura thought bluntly 

"Don't worry, girl. I WILL stop." Yelan said coolly. "Now. How has my ex-son performed his job?" 

"Very well. He has taught me so much, like how to control my anger against the hentai horde." Sakura said, trying to make Syaoran sound as successful as Yelan had wanted him to be. 

"I'm sure he has." 

"Really." 

"I know. I believe you." Yelan said, obviously lying. "Next question. How has my ex-son performed in his performance, concerning your current engagement?" 

"His proposal was eloquent and beautiful. That is one reason why I accepted." 

"So, you only like him for his speech, eh? Nothing else, huh?" 

"No! I didn't say that!" 

"Well, it sure sounded that way!" 

"But, I didn't-" 

"How has my son performed in the bedroom?" 

"Nani?" she yelped, blushing like crazy 

"Let me help you comprehend. How has my son performed in the bedroom?" 

"Err..." 

"I guess I need not any answer if this is how it'll be." Yelan said sternly, clearing her throat roughly "We would've done a horrible job anyway." 

"But, I..." 

"Never mind." Yelan said. _'Such a foolish question to ask.'_

"Has he done any acts of heroism?" 

"Let me think..." 

"Okay, new question." Yelan said in a monotone voice 

"No, no. He may not have done anything HEROIC, but her HAS made me feel good." Sakura said, covering her mouth. She was thinking that Yelan had read this message differently. 

"Tell me more." Yelan said, seeming actually interested. 

_'I guess she DID take it that way.' _

"What did I take that way?" Yelan propped 

"Nothing. Nothing. Never mind." 

"As I said... tell me more." Yelan said, scribbling a few notes on her book. 

"I... err..." 

"Yes? Don't worry. Let it out." Yelan said venomously 

"O...okay." she stuttered 

"Well... give me the dirt..." Yelan let out, sounding like a 16-year-old teen asking for gossip. 

{Sakura was getting to the point that she knew what Yelan really wanted. She was looking for perverted acts. "He helped me dress once." She said in a seductive voice.} 

_'Sakura no BAKA! What the heck do you think you are doing?' _Syaoran thought as he felt his embarrassment rising. 

{He walked forward, but Midako pulled him back.. "Aye, stop! If ya wanna get yourself in more chaos, continue, ya got it?" she said. } 

"Fine! She's still screwing me up. I thought she was smart enough to fall for one of my mom's old traps." Syaoran whispered 

"She is. The girl just ain't usin' her brain right now." 

[Back to the conversation] 

"He is a very great person. He makes me feel so comfortable, especially that one midnight on the lawn..." Sakura said, sounding quite pleased. "It was so romantic." 

"Indeed. Now, I have finally come to the conclusion that I will be attending the last feast, along with my assistants. There will also be one last interrogation. You had better be more prepared than this one." She said, returning to the ice cold breezy one. 

{Yelan's silken clothing dragged on the marble floor and read her notes again, smiling once and a while. She walked into a room, presumably Syaoran's room. When the coast was clear, Syaoran and the 8 maids came up from the pillar.} 

"Sakura...?" Syaoran chimed nicely (Ano? Nicely?) 

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, thinking he would be hugging her for doing so well on the test 

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?" Syaoran bellowed, seeing the maids back to their duties 

"Nani?" 

"Why did you tell my mom about that stuff? You already know your thoughts aren't safe!" 

"Gomen, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, tears welling slightly. 

"No! No! No." he said softly. "Don't cry. I'm not mad at you... I just..." 

"Hey you guys! You alright?" 

"Hi, Eriol-kun." Sakura breathed. "And, yeah. I am." 

"Okay. What just happened?" 

"Well..." Syaoran started 

"Sakura took this extremely stupid test from Li's mom and she told her about how Syaoran helped her dress and about how they slept on the lawn. Yelan thought they "did it" and she is gonna attend the last feast and *Pant, pant* Syaoran started having a fit about Yelan's bad thoughts and you came and I started talking and..." Sasami said tersely 

"Okay. Can you PLEASE shut up now?" Syaoran groaned 

"Fine then." Sasami huffed as she left 

"Hey. You're soaked. What happened?" 

"I dunno. I just woke up in some stupid pond." 

"Well, the pond wasn't the only thing stupid." 

"What?" Eriol asked 

"That stupid potion. No remedy, yeah. Sure there isn't." Tomoyo thought about the solution. "Toidi potion... Hey. Toidi." 

"What the heck?" Syaoran asked lightly. _'What's that?'_

"Toidi... idiot. It's backwards. I see now. And, she made Eriol look like an idiot. HA! That's such a great idea." 

"I see. Go ahead and laugh." Eriol said huffing slightly. 

"We still have a problem." Syaoran said 

"What's that?" Tomoyo asked 

"My mom. She can't be erased. She can either read your mind or control it." Syaoran stated as he sat on a pouf. "She can make her your eternal slave if she wanted ya to." 

"She's kind of evil, isn't she?" Tomoyo asked 

"Oh. Ya think?" Syaoran asked sardonically 

"Well, what do you expect?" Tomoyo reasoned. "I mean, you engaged yourself to someone and didn't even include your own mother into the engagement."

"Yeah. You could be right. But I think one reason is that there was... never mind."

"What, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked

"There was this girl... Ayu Masaki Kasshin. My sensei in China made us do a project. She used me like a sponge. She squeezed every drop of help she could get outta me. Then, she dumped me in front of the whole school. She called me a jerk, a loser, and a creep. It was as if** I** used** her**. That is one reason why I am not as popular as I was before Ayu. Did I mention that I was only 8?"

*Sigh*

"My mom never trusted my judgment again. She made every decision for me until now," Syaoran continued. "When I started this assignment to Japan, she was skeptical, but sent me anyways. Then she got a call about me getting hit with a vase and about being engaged to another girl. Now, she'll do anything in her power to get rid of you, Sakura."

"Why me?" 

"She obviously thinks that you are kinda like Ayu. I think that she thinks that you are taking me away from her. Motherly instincts, I guess." Syaoran rolled his eyes as he sighed lightly. 

"What do we do?" Tomoyo asked 

"We can get someone she knows to tell her that Sakura is a nice person and she'll probably trust them if she can't trust Syaoran." Eriol guessed 

"Where are we gonna get someone like that? We can't ask Li-chan. She's probably still kind of mad." 

"I know where, but it isn't good." Syaoran said with an exasperated look on his face. 

"Who?" 

"My sisters. They're coming for the last day of the banquet. But..." 

"But what?" 

"They are kind of... insane." 

"Oh, my." 

"No, no. Not that way. They just love to glomp boys and to hug "kawaii" things. They'll obviously love you, Sakura, but damn, they're annoying." Syaoran said as he slapped his forehead with his hand. 

"Oh. Are they those girls in the picture of you in the mmm..." Sakura's mouth was covered by Syaoran, who looked thoroughly embarrassed. 

"YES. THAT PICTURE." he mouthed. 

"Gomen." Sakura muttered quietly *Blush* 

"Why don't we find them!" 

"Aiya!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Ohh!!!!!!!!" 

"**KAWAII!**" 

"No need. They're here." Syaoran sighed, hiding behind a nearby pillar. "Brace yourselves." 

**ooooooo**

Hmmm.... another chapter down. Well, I am very sorry to have kept ya waiting, but I got the work done. Anyways, umm.... okay. Yeah. Let's see. Remember to review! ^_^ 

**God Bless!!!**

Cherri ^_^ & Crystal n__n 


	13. The Armies & Their War

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Cardcaptor Sakura, its characters, locations or anything of that nature. CLAMP (Satsuki Igarashi, Nanase Ohkawa, Mick Nekoi, and Mokona Apapa) own CCS. Although, I **DO** own this story, its extra characters and it's plotline. Any theft or borrowing without **MY** permission is punishable by law. (Whoa there! Lemme just say that I don't wanna go that far, so don't tempt me!)

**Note:** Yeah, I know that I haven't updated in **forever**. I apologize. I just have been ULTRA busy with all my work in school and what not. I'm sorry. Let me just say that, for the record, **I HATE SCHOOL! I DESPISE IT SO MUCH!** I would rather much write all day if I could, but, sadly, I can't. Darn it all, right? Hehehehe.

**On ANOTHER NOTE**: I was looking back at scenes with Touya and Kaho... and I noticed I put down Calculus 2... which, in retrospect, was not a good idea, for it doesn't exist. Sorry for that, those who've had Calculus or Trig. I wasn't thinking. Sorry for being such a moron! Hehehe.

Etiquette Lessons

Chapter 13: The Armies & Their War

Dedicated to the late Peter Leiato, my Aunt Susan, and the reviewers who made this chapter possible!

**A Cherri and Crystal Production**!

Porky Pig goes Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh... **Duh **Let's do jazz hands! XD

Act 1: Uninvited Guests and an Uninvited Surprise

"Oh, yeah. I just love my family." Syaoran said incandescently. "I just adore the attention, the gifts, and the air of happiness that my line has given to me. Oh, yes! THEY DON'T HAVE THAT!" Sakura stared at Syaoran blankly, thinking that he was talking to himself. Before she had a change to utter a single word, a voice rang into the room. "It's okay. We enough happiness for the world over! It's been a while, Xiao Lang."

Four silken women fluttered into the room, filling the entire room with the smell of over priced fragrances. Their reddish brown hair flowed, not bringing a feel of winter behind it, but a summer breeze. "How is my little brother? Are you well?" one of them chimed. "Why did you come here?" Syaoran asked, irritated. "Are we not allowed to see how your little engagement is going? I mean, we WILL be your wife's in laws."

"SHE'S NOT MY WIFE!" Syaoran bellowed. Forgetting himself, he whipped around and bowed to the ground at Sakura. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean it!" Sakura puffed her cheeks. "No! I didn't mean I didn't mean it! I meant I didn't mean what I JUST said. I did mean the engagement, but I didn't mean what I said just now... or before what I am saying now... or... ARGH!" "So... did you mean the engagement OR NOT?" Tomoyo wondered pointedly. The group stared a Syaoran with daggers, waiting for a reply. "I did mean it. Anyway, why did you come? You always have some kind of ulterior motive planned."

"Alas, we are not doing so. It is the rest that may be planning something." Feimei claimed. Shiefa, Fanran, and Fuutie studied the group intensively. "Who are 'the re..." Sadly, Fuutie's scream of astonishment cut off Syaoran. "It's true!" "Found something, sister?" Shiefa asked. "Ooh! Yes. This engagement is true. Xiao Lang gave her the family ring! Ooh, he IS serious." The quartet stared at Sakura's hand, watching the ring shimmer in the dim winter sunlight. Their cheeks flourished into a scarlet red and their eyes twinkled with delight.

"AH! Damn it all! Just tell me! Who are _the rest_?" What'd ya do, get more irritating siblings?" Syaoran demanded, hoping for a straight answer. "Oh, so close. Well, mother told us to keep it a surprise. Just wait until tonight. Trust me, you'll have a great time."

"They scare me." Sakura said meekly. Group nods

Act 1.2: Prepare for Basil! Erm... I mean Battle!

Gleams of winter light sparked through the winter crisp air.

"DO YOU WISH TO DEFY ME, WOMAN?" An axe was brought to shoulder. The screaming of a boy and a girl were coming through. "STOP!" it muffled. "No. I do not, master. I just wish for you to stop your beating on my child. You have put her through enou..."

**Click**

"Bah! What a lame show!" a sugary voice ranted. "HEY! Turn it back on! I LIKE my soaps!" "Sometimes, Hana, I truly think you're weird." "Well, bi..." "Cut the crap! Higa, Hana, shut up. We need to wait for Madame Yelan's orders. She is going to give us the signal." A quick silence tracked the scolding. Then, slowly, quiet footsteps headed louder and louder. "I see that you have handled your crew well, Odachi." Said a cold whisper. A cloaked woman came down the rusted bronze steps of the dingy boiler room. "Mistress Yelan. My other men, Pen and Kyou, they are not able to be here, but I assure you that— " "That is enough, Zhu. You're men will be enough. The Scarlet Army needs only one factor."

"I hope you are ready, Kinomoto Sakura."

Act 1.3: Winter's Ballad 

(ARGH! Be not one to judge me! Tell me in the reviews what you want the resulting couplings to be. Touya x Kaho Mizuki, Touya x OOC (Chirashi Midako), or Touya x Nakuru Akizuki)

A crisp whisper of winter wind froze the already tear struck cheeks of a maiden. "An array of events I wished not of you, Touya-kun." Buttery caramel hair flowed like a shimmering cascade. She crouched onto the snow and cried her tears. She was not hurt, but one of her oldest friends was.

**(Midako's Point of View)**

Touya Kinomoto's dreams were slashed that day.

It was a simple thing that he had to learn: Love cannot last too long if it isn't real. It was never fair for anyone. People say they can find love. But they day it as if it is a yen you could find on the ground. But love is much more complicated than being found off the street. Sadly, love can only go two ways: love-love or platonic love. Though, Kinomoto Touya's luck struck down on none. It went onto the all time low. It went to "lost love". Lost love is still love. It is just hard to handle. In the end, Mr. Kinomoto's heart was shattered after this. Listen to my story... for I saw it all behind the crossed Parisian doors.

**(Flashback: Erm... what, just a few minutes? GAH!)**

My usual rounds of the day were almost coming to a close. I folded the ivory white linen towels and put them into my pushcart. Let's see. I just finished my room duty, dish duty, cooking duty, and loads of other duties. And yet, my day was not over yet. I guess that's the day that any kind of maid would go through. I still had to put down the towels and return Touya-kun's book, Angels and Demons (by Dan Brown. A brilliant book that one was.). My black silk outfit was full of stains from soup and several burns, but I knew they didn't matter. I would be able to let go of the whole thing once I finished towel duty. My hands were aching with burns and blisters, after hauling a heater into Li-san's bedroom. '_Evil witch, she is._' I cursed, for she turned it on halfway up the stair well. '_Moron_.' I thought, but seeing as Mrs. Li had psychic abilities, I can see why she hit me with one of her suitcases. And onto Touya's room I went.

I headed down the marble stairs and saw a woman with cherry brown hair. Miss Kaho? Yes. It was. Anyways, I saw Touya-kun. He was holding a cloak in his hand, with a fairly puzzled expression on his face. "What do you need this for? You aren't going out, are you? You would be seen. I'm sure of it." He whispered, handing her the cloak.

"I have a something to explain to you. Wear this." She motioned her hand to a black blindfold, which she bore on him. "I don't see where this is going, but, then again, I am the one with the blindfold, ne?" he said. I watched her, her vaguely expressionless face and the rose in her hand. She placed it in his pocket. Now, I was an expert on modern romance movies. I had it all planned out. Kaho's lips met Touya-kun's and her tears caressed both their cheeks. They crouched onto the floor and continued and they let go, heading into the kitchen for a piece of cheesecake to share.

But that's not what happened.

She tightened her grip on her cloak. She flung it over her shoulders and buttoned it down. '_What is she planning?'_ I thought. Then, as if she had heard my inquiry, she had rushed over to the doubled Parisian doors and slammed my head into the wall. She obviously thought I was a coat rack. My vision went blurry for the longest time. I believe I passed out, but I recovered in time. I shook my disheveled hair out of my eyes and peaked through the doubled doors. Touya-kun still stood there, as if waiting for Kaho. I couldn't stand it. I rushed to him and pulled the blindfold off. His expressions killed me. He wasn't crushed. He wasn't sad. He wasn't... **anything**, damn it! He wasn't staring at me. He didn't want to. He wanted to see Kaho. He walked away slowly, but stopped abruptly. He looked at me, I think. I don't know what he saw, but out of impulse, I jumped out the window. Six stories, damn it! ... I landed on my legs. And YES, moron! It _DID_ hurt.

CRACK they were broken. I knew it. But to me, that didn't matter. I was shaking violently. I fell onto the wall, struggling with all my strength to stand. I was so cold. The snow SURELY didn't help my leg!

And that's my story... for now.

Act 1.4: Impressionists

An air of competition was brewing, and it wasn't only coming from one room. Many of the other palace tenants tried to make it as if they were the best ones showing at the banquet that night. Some brought in exported dresses, made of the finest flowing silk. Others brought in doves and other assortments of animals to show off or use for a flashy opening. And if you looked into the room of the reigning queen of a palace in Hokkaido, you'd see their bangles other jewelry were made of, not precious diamond, but pure ice.

And it wasn't only a heated competition on who would look best with presentation. Princes and princesses ran rapid throughout the palace, asking for a date, assuming that their appearance with a date would stir many a conversation.

"Yes."

"No way, jerk. (Two minutes...) I SAID **NO**!"

SLAP "Hahahahaha! Are you crazy? Hahahahaha!"

The royal party of the Kinomoto Kingdom was pretty much stirring things up on their own. The maids cleaned, swept, and even cleaned the rooftops, making sure that their masters and mistresses would be pleased. The chef prepared an eight-course meal, which are probably three or four full courses than she should have. Even if they looked quite tacky, Nadeshiko had purchased 30 silver statues of armor. Fujitaka had a plan of his own. He asked Sasami to run through the house, setting a number of video cameras in the halls. He had not creative ideas, so he just thought of "borrowing" someone else's.

It was the party of Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol that had bigger plans. They tailed the Li sisters through most of their daily activities, but it came for their time to stop. "I'm getting tired of this. I even forgot **why** we were tailing this group of idiots." Eriol said dismally, crouched on his knees. "We need to know what we're up against!" Tomoyo said, pulling Eriol up. "You say that as if they are going to kill us!" he whispered hastily. "Well, they might as well be! Sakura, go to your room with Syaoran so his sisters won't get suspicious." Tomoyo said, waving a speedy hand in the air.

"And what do you intend on doing when they come out? Attacking them, are you?" Syaoran said sardonically, walking with Sakura towards the fine oak doors. "Yeah! And maybe after we get arrested, we can rob a bank! NO! Of course we aren't going to attack them, stupid. We just want to check out what your family has prepared for tonight." Sakura and Syaoran walked out silently, not speaking until they were a good three yards from the Li family rooms. Syaoran had brought Sakura into her room, but he stopped abruptly, thinking about what to do.

"You know, if you don't want to get involved, you don't have to. You shouldn't be. This is my psychotic family's problem, not yours." He said blankly. She looked at his expression, soft, shining eyes. "Why are you telling me this now? You made a promise, or did you forget?" He lifted his head, telling her that she had. Sigh "Fine. You did. Let me remind you. You said to me that you would stay with me. You said it on the lawn. Remember now, Syaoran-kun or is this some dumb game?"

"No, it's not. I just..." "Let me take a good guess. Don't want me to get hurt? Well, let me just say that, for the record, I don't care if I get hurt. I do, however, care if YOU get hurt FOR me. It just makes you feel worthless and guilty." Syaoran understood, and felt a tad guilty too. He made her feel bad.

"Fine then. Promise me this."

"What?"

"If you are EVER reduced to fighting my sisters, my mom, or anyone else, you'll give them hell for me."

Act 2.1: Meeting In the Forest

Bright lights shone over her light brown hair. She sat down on a purple pouf and stared up, her stained apron and burnt hands paid no mind to other passersby in the café. A chiming sound came from a rustic-looking door as a limp woman put her coat on a chair near the disheveled maiden. "Doing alright?" A sigh came from the limp woman. "Ugh. Sniff Do you REALLY have to ask? You want a cup of hot chocolate, Nakuru?" "Hehehehe. Isn't that my job? Anyway, I guess we are both servants to ungrateful people, ne, so I guess so."

"Alas, I am not servant to anyone ungrateful. The Kinomoto family is quite tolerable." "If you say so, Midako. It's still hard to believe that we all used to be friends." Midako's own stained apron was removed and was ripped apart. She wrapped them around her legs to bind as a cast. "Ooh. Lost a fight?" Midako set the creamy chocolate solution onto the table and sat down, gingerly situating her legs onto the floor. Sigh "I believe you can put it that way."

"Oh, I don't care anymore. Anyway, aren't we still friends?" Midako asked, tying her light dark hair into a tight bonbon bun, letting her violently violet eyes glitter. "Oh, no. You have it all wrong, m'dear. Things changed. First, it was the foursome. It was you, me, Touya and Kaho."

"Not so, man. It was you and I. Then, Touya came."

**Flashback: **

**Winter 1991; Penguin Park**

**(Chirashi's POV)**

It was quite amazing. We were in the deeper innards of the park until a little boy came crying up to us. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I just fell." He said. "Akizuki threw a ball at me and it rebounded on him. "Cut it out." "Sorry, sir. You got hurt?" He looked up at Akizuki with shiny eyes. He looked quite cute at the time. "No." He surveyed Aki with great intent, until he looked up at me. "Who are you?" I thought this was a very stupid question, but still it wasn't, because we were all probably six years old. I didn't know him well and vice versa. He looked at me and back to Aki. "I'm Akizuki Nakuru. I live in the Kouyo district." I looked down at my feet and didn't reply.

I knew who he was. He was Touya Kinomoto, heir to the Kinomoto crown and palace. And here I was. I was Midako Chirashi. Evidently, I really didn't have a home. I usually stayed on what seemed like my parent's house. My uncle stayed there, but he didn't really LIVE there, for he usually slept, drunk. Most would think that I would love him all the same, but I really didn't. To be perfectly honest, I hated him. Anyways, I just answered in a curt whisper. "I am Chirashi Midako. You are Touya Kinomoto. I can tell by your family crest on your toy airplane."

"I know I am."

"Well, you should. You got the richest family in the entire Kingdom!" Aki blurted excitedly. "Of course he does! This Kingdom is the Kinomoto Kingdom, Aki! Open your eyes! I think..." Two deep opaque silhouettes approached us. His parents had been coming to take him.

**End of Flashback Numero Uno**

****

"Ugh. He's parents were such lightweights. They kept yelling at us, saying stuff about making him cry!" Nakuru said abruptly. "Yeah. That was pretty mean. I think he was blushing when he saw you." Midako teased. "Shut up. You're the one who works for them!" "In any case, that's how it went, ne? We kept seeing him in the park and he kept talking to us." Nakuru put salt in her hot chocolate as Midako cringed in disgust. "Ugh. What the hell it that for?" She stared at Nakuru as she sipped the bitter drink. She pulled a face and stared up at Midako. "Did you see that face? That's the face I get when I see that tramp." "What tramp? You mean **me**?!"

"No you moron! I'm talking about Kaho!" "You don't like her?" Midako asked, trying to keep a bitter sound in her voice unnoticeable. "Heck no! She stole Touya-kun from us and you know it."

****

**Flashback: **

**Winter 1999; Matthew Perry Academy **

**(No people, not the guy from Friends who played Chandler! XD)**

****

**(Nakuru's POV)**

(Okay, if they were six in 1991, they must be around Sakura and Syaoran's current age in 1999)

I sat in my chair and saw Midako sitting at her desk. She was reading a book. Ha. The girl is such a perfectionist. It was a tad annoying to be the second all the time, but I guess she deserved it. Two Christmases ago, she saw her uncle dead in his couch. Died of intoxication of some sort. I didn't really care and neither did she. Well, she started living in some place around my house, and then I think she got a job in Touya's house. One thing I love about Midako. She got a job there, allowing me to get in a few perks.

Then Touya came... again.

"Hiya, Touya-kun." I said happily. He smiled at me and put his bag down. He looked so bishounen at the time. I know I sound stupid because he had a girlfriend. Her name was Mizuki Kaho I believe. She was a complete airhead, but Midako, as my own voice of reason, called her a "worthy rival". To me, that was a load of crap. She only said that because she wants him to be happy, even if she wants him just as much as I did. She was Midako's academic rival, but never got to Midako. She was too good.

I think Kaho hated me. I think she hated Midako too. Anyway, that was a crushing day for me. As for Midako... the idiot, I have not idea if she didn't care or if she didn't want to care. In any case...

"Touya-kun!" said a cheery voice. Touya turned and caught, in his arms, a burst of cherry oak hair. I turned and waved to her and she obviously didn't care. I turned to Midako who was on the last page of her book. She shut the enormous book and stared at my face. I contorted my face and pretended to gag. "What's with your face?" she asked. "Like you don't know! You know she stole our friend! You live with him! Get him back!" I yelled, causing everyone EXCEPT the happy pair to turn. "Nothing to see. Go back to your seats." I said, waving an impatient hand. "You make it sound like I sleep with him. And she I think she got him fair & square, ne?" "Ugh. You are so clouded, 'Dako. We were best friends since we met in the forest and then that friend stealing harpy came along last year and took him away!"

"But if he's happy, shouldn't we be happy?" Midako asked reasonably. She was a moron anyway.

"NO! He never sees us anymore! When I tripped over a branch in Gym class, he just tightened his grip on Kaho's hand."

**End of Flashback Numero Dos**

****

"You see!"

"Yeah, I guess." Midako said, looking down, "Well, how is the friend stealer?" Midako sucked the fresh air of mixed winter and fireplace wood. "To tell you the truth, not so good. She dumped him." Nakuru's face contorted into a face full of fury, turning a violently puce color. "I'll kill her! I'll KILL HER!" She stood up, making violent gestures into the air. Midako flailed her hands frantically saying "Shh! You'll make a scene."

"Dako, I'll make a scene if I wanna! That ingrate Touya might be crushed, so I'll crush her!"

Act 2.2: Bitter Cold War

Twelve bells rang merrily to the marking of noon. Sakura Kinomoto's emerald eyes shone brightly at the small table on the deck. She had asked Aria and Amia to get her an ice cream, but they emerged with a strawberry cream parfait. "Ooh. That looks pretty, but I didn't need it that fancy." Sakura said, looking quite bashful that Odachii (the desert chef) wanted to go through so much trouble. "Where's Syaoran-kun?" Aria asked, setting the brass tray on the white marble table.

"I think he went out. I saw his trying to shove Araia into the closet after she said his sisters were cool." Amia said, giggling happily. "We'd better get back to work. Nadeshiko-sama will want the 12 silver swans polished before two thirty. See ya, Sakura-chan!" Sakura waved a dismal goodbye and stared out at the snowy wonderland that was her massive lanai. She practically leapt out of her chair when she laid her eyes on a lower garden terrace.

In the stormy flurry of power, Syaoran leaned on the marble terrace. His face was not as tense as it had been hours ago. It had an air of sadness to it. His face was a sickeningly whitish blue color as he blew on his hands. He seemed to be holding something. Out of force of habit, Sakura rushed downstairs and went through the white doubled doors, dismissing her perfect parfait. "Syaoran!" she yelled frantically. She spun around, feeling a hybrid of fluster and confusion. _'This garden **IS** huge.'_ She thought _'Great work, Sakura. You got lost in your own house! Idiot!'_

Her knees fell weak under the bitter cold. Her vision went blurry. Her hands felt...

She felt herself warm again. A dark blue jacket was cast over her. Even as she tried to find herself, she was still consumed in darkness. "Ano... hoe. Syaoran-kun? Tomoyo-chan? Eriol-kun? Anyone?" "Yes. I'm here." Said a voice. "Am I... dead?" She felt a breeze of hot air caress her eyelids, allowing her eyes to open once again. "No. You are not." Li Syaoran sat at her bedside. She was in his room, furnished with an oak armoire. His face had regained some color, but he definitely looked inexplicably ill. His cheeks retained a scarlet color, either from blushing or a head cold.

"I wanted to find you. You looked sad." Sakura said, sitting upright. "I suggest that you do not say anymore. Yeah, I just wanted to clear my mind..." "Outside in a snow storm?" Sakura asked pointedly, eyeing Syaoran's expression. "Okay. Caught. I wanted to get away. I'm sick of..." Sakura just remembered. She edged over to the right and placed a hand to his cheek. It was like sticking a hand on a frying pan that just flambéed a red wine steak. "You are sick. You should..."

"No. I am not going to do anything." He said stubbornly. "Why?" Sakura inquired angrily. "There was a reason I went out there. I _wanted_ to fall ill and I _wanted_ to miss the ball! I just found out that that girl... umm... what's her name. That girl. I can't say her name." He was cut off, staring with a fleeting look of fear. She couldn't help feeling pity for him, because his face did look genuine. "Who? Could you write it down? Or you could just give me a hint." Syaoran knew that she meant well and decided to do as told. "It's erm... do you remember the girl I told you about? You know the one... who pretended to 'dump' me?" Sakura remembered once before that he'd mentioned a girl. "I do. But, this has nothing to do with..."

"It does."

Act 2.3: Load the Guns, Salt Shaker! Oops. I mean soldier!

Sparkling ice crystals shone in the dim light of a diminutive wine cellar. Higa, Hana, Pen, Kyou, and Zhu all sat in a cramp chair. (Yes _chair_, not chairs.) As Higa maneuvered his arm to scratch his back, he accidentally grazed the full breast of Miss Hana. "You perv! What are you doing?" Higa removed his hand and laid it on Kyou's arm. "Don't touch me." He said coldly. "Well, at least I was here when Mistress came. And she said she had a guest. And I hear it's a girl." Kyou scoffed and leapt off the supposedly one seated chair, leaving the group as a jumble on the floor. Zhu huffed as they all sat back into the cramp chair. "Crap. All of you shut up. Ms. Kasshin will be arriving shortly." Pen gasped and stared up at him. "Ah, the illustrious Ms. Kasshin... erm... who is she?"

Zhu sighed exasperatedly and ruffled his brown hair out of his brown eyes. "You guys are so stupid." "Ahem!" coughed Hana, clearly pointing out that she was NOT a guy. "What Hana? I said the guys were stupid! If you want to be included as a girl, you can be stupid too if you want." Higa said angrily. "And why the hell are we sitting in one chair in the first place. I'd rather go with Kyou into the living room." "No. We are in this room because we have to stay together. We are in this chair to greet Miss Kasshin as she arrives TOGETHER." Pen ranted vehemently

"Then... shouldn't we be UPSTAIRS?" Hana asked.

That statement was like a slap in the face to Zhu. "Erm..."

They group maneuvered to get up... but couldn't. "ARGH! Kyou! Mistress Yelan! Anyone! I'm stuck in a chair of fools!" Zhu yelled. "Shut your mouth, Zhu. You were the one who said we were in this to be TOGETHER." Higa said angrily as he kicked Zhu, Hana, and Pen to the dusty floor. In retrospect, that was a BAD idea. Zhu had tripped over Pen's new satin shirt and fell into position on the floor. At least he didn't hurt himself... because he landed... by kissing Hana. "AHHH!!!" was all he said as Hana backed away, muttering things like "brute" and "creep" and the last one... "Why?" But alas, this was said in a soft voice. _Why? Why... why?_

"I was saving that kiss for Miss Kasshin. Hana, I don't care what that meant to you, but please forget it. I am eternally sorry." Zhu said, leading the group up the stairs.

**(Flash forward: 3 Minutes later)**

"It's nice to see you all. Pen... I think you got thinner." Said a sugary, yet dissonantly annoying voice. "It's nice to see you, Ms. Kasshin." Zhu said, bowing low, dropping his red, horn-rimmed glasses to the floor. "Erm... you are... Zhu, right?" He looked up and nodded. "Well then, Zhu, don't call me Miss Kasshin. It makes me sound old." He pushed his lens into the frame and nodded fervently. "Yes, Ayu." She whipped back to him and said "Higa, get my bags. Kyou, get my horses and clean their manes. Hana, come with me. We can have tea!"

"I'm not going to do any crap for you. I'm just in this to please Mistress Yelan." Kyou barked at her. "Will she be PLEASED if you don't listen to me?" she retorted?

"Fine then, **Miss Kasshin**."

Act 2.4: We Are One

**3:54pm:** Things were set.

The chairs were cleaned. The tables were polished, along with the statues of Armor. But nobody truly cared about that. Everyone was worried about how they were to enter. Kings and queens kept telling their children: "A good entrance can get you into ANY man's heart." Or "Don't embarrass me there or you can say goodbye to college in Hawaii." Or the best one: "You have a little dirt there... let me get It."

Sakura had successfully persuaded, after countless hours, Syaoran to come as her escort. It was no surprise. Deep down, he was a true pushover. Tomoyo was going to Eriol as her escort, as did most of the maids and butlers and their own escorts and dates. One case led to another and Syaoran's cousin, Meiling, and childhood friend, Mikayo, were set with two Chinese, one of which were the infamous boy on the phone, whom was delighted to bring himself to Japan just for Meiling... even if just for the night.

Sakura's flowing twilight periwinkle dress flew at all sides as Midako, who looked slightly irritated with having no date, fiddled with the material. "Put it this way. Since you have no escort, you can accept some of the people who ask you." Syaoran teased. "You shut it. I am SO not going to go with one of these perverted princes. I'd rather jump off the North Tower balcony." She said as she aimed a tumbler to his head. The thought went through her head that she HAD jumped. "Ha! It was the **East** Tower." She whispered, smirking slightly. Too bad she didn't say it low enough, for Sakura caught it. "Huh?" she asked, looking down at her. "Nothing important." She said, waving a dismissive hand.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject. She pointed at Midako's bandaged legs, but she continued to raise her dismissive hand. "I erm... fell." Syaoran scoffed and laughed hollowly. "Klutz."

**(Flash forward: About half an hour later)**

****

A knock came at the door and Akizuki Nakuru came rushing in. "Yo, Midako. I heard that Kaho's going to the ball!" "Impossible." She said, staring up at Nakuru's pinkish face. "Well, it's true. She's going with some stiff she found in the Shinjuku district. "We have to do anything necessary to keep Touya-kun from her. He'll be crushed." Midako said sadly. "Who the heck cares? Don't tell me you feel sorry for him!" Midako simply smiled at her, saying: "Fine. I won't tell you." And she continued to dust a cobweb-infested statue of a paper crane.

"Fine then. I'll help. But if you aren't there to restrain me, I'll slap him for being a jerk." "Ha. I knew you'd cave. You always do. Just like old times." Nakuru smiled benignly and left with one last thought.

"Yeah. We've **always** been a team."

**(Flash forward: Two hours and thirty-seven minutes later)**

****

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Aria, Araia, Amia, Amaia, Sasami, Odachii, Midako, Meiling, and Mikayo all assembled in a velvet-covered room. Mikayo whistled and muttered something that sounded something like "Swanky place." Sakura sat on the floor, as did everyone else, considering there weren't enough chairs to go around. "We all know why we are here, right?" Tomoyo asked. The group nodded. "Good. We are here to protect Sakura and Syaoran from anything that comes their way. We want to fight the good fight."

"And we shall." Sasami said happily. "Ooh! A fight! I'm in!" chimed the A quadruplets. "A fight! Rock on, dude. I'm in. We're fighting in the name of love!" Midako said in a half sarcastic tone. Mikayo and Meiling smiled at each other and said harmoniously, "Not only that. It's a fight against future in-laws!" Eriol smiled wryly and nodded. Odachii raised his head and stared at the group. "I'm in. Despite my detestation of violence... it seems that it's worth it, ya'll."

Sakura's instincts came into play and placed her hand in the middle of the circle. As out of impulse, everyone slowly placed his or her hands together. "We are..." she started.

"ONE!"

End of Chapter Thirteen

Status:

Completed at 4:57pm (My time and some other time for Crys. I don't care about Californian time. I hate time zones. P) on 9/22/04 with about 5,200 words (excluding disclaimer, top notes, and end notes.). Listening to NFG's **Failure's Not Flattering** and is dismally sulking in the corner of my room. TTTT I'm fairly depressed

Bah! That was pretty long. Well... not really. Anyway, if you were thinking about it, yes... I DID make things more detailed than dialogue. I know some people are lazy, but I needed more detail. Also, let me just say that the Acts with the Scarlet Army were titled so stupidly, because they ARE as stupid as their titled acts! Just look at them! Well, I decided to put some excerpt ideas form things I am dealing with right now. I put in Odachii, because I was then reading **One Piece** by Eiichiro Oda (nicknamed Odachii). I put in the title "We Are One", because I was visiting the One Piece fanlisting called "We Are", so I was kind of hooked on OP at the time. ; I put the romance within a romance thing with the Scarlet Army (when Hana seemed to wonder about the truth to the kiss.) because I was thinking about **Naruto** and how there was romance within a team there too.

Yo! Sorry for making the Li sisters so evil. I mean, Yelan isn't evil in the series, but I really wanted some family conflict. I also thought of the creation of Midako's relationship with Touya, because I was reading Artemis Fowl fanfictions and started getting weird ideas and twisted them around to fit with a "maid to master" situation. (I ship Arty & Holly, okay?) I also made Nakuru less perky because I think we put WAY too much perk into the maids. Oh yes, I know I've said it **billions** of times, but I am serious this time. After the banquet, this will all come to an end. But... if I have any ideas for one, I'll make a sequel.

Yo, people! Give me your ideas for a sequel if you have one. Also, vote on the reviews on how you want the couples or the story to come out. Thanks for reading, peeps!

**God bless ya!**

**Cherri** & **Crystal** out


End file.
